


GAMES

by melissen



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: AU, Gay, Gladiators, Kaede as a Prince, M/M, Romance, Slavery, fights and games, jealous Kaede, seme Hanamichi!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 60,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissen/pseuds/melissen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: The story about the world where, in the middle of a huge arena, slaves are forced to play a game called Kago. <br/>One day a single man changes it all catching attention of one beautiful prince. </p><p>Once again: seme Hanamichi x uke Kaede and also Akira x Mitsui (kind of accidental pairing but I think I'll stick to it) </p><p>YAOI MxMwith gladiator Hanamichi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My second try in Slam Dunk fandom. It needs more authors, don't you think?
> 
> I don't own Slam Dunk and pure satisfaction is my only profit from writing this fic. All characters belog to... someone who owns them...
> 
> English - not my first language....

 

Hanamichi strongly believed that it doesn't matter how many times you fall, so long as you are able to get up again.

He was just as good in falling as he was in getting back to his feet. It happened all the goddamn time. He was born fallen – abandoned in some forsaken temple, naked and crying with nothing but a few red hair to cover his body... Maybe that's why his current situation looked so familiar. He was once again naked and abandoned, and once again he couldn't move. Back then because he was a new born baby, now because his arms and legs were bound to the sticks dug deep into the dirt...

He was becoming tanned much more than he would like to...

Things didn't go according to plan… Maybe he should have kept his mouth shut, and he surely should work on his temper... Maybe he could have played it differently somehow….? Maybe, but his temper always got the better of him, and then there was nothing he hated more than betrayal! It was something he could not forgive. Also, waiting was never his forte…. He was good in doing things without thinking when he was pissed….

So, what was the direct 'cause' of his current predicament? Was it his temper? Or was it those assholes fault? Would it still happen if he waited? The more he thought about it, the more he was beginning to think that there was no such a thing as a 'cause' or a 'reason' for things...

Now, look at him, he was becoming a philosopher in his dying hours! A genius!

His next musings were less philosophical. Were vultures really scavengers? Those monsters were getting dangerously close to him, and now his protruding manhood seemed to catch their attention...

He was drifting on the verge of consciousness when he heard some voices and felt water splash on his face. When he woke up he was no longer alone, nor was he on the desert. His hands and legs were still bound but at least now he was dressed in some shaggy rags.

…

A red aura of the setting sun covered the sky above the Kanagawa amphitheatre. It could sometimes take Yoshifumi Rukawa's breath away, just standing on the balcony of his palace and watching his favourite city fall asleep.

"My lord, do you need anything else?"

"No, thank you, Mitsui. Is everything ready for my son's arrival?"

"Of course, my lord."

"Do you think he's going to like it here?"

"I do hope he will, my lord."

"It will be the first time he leaves the Capital. Did you make sure he has sufficient protection?"

"Yes, my lord. He is accompanied by the best men of the royal squad. I'm sure he will be here safely, in the morning."

The king sighed making his young, longhaired soldier hesitate by the door.

"Mitsui... I wanted him to be raised as a soldier but his mother kept him in the capital. I hoped he would at least take into politics but she says that he has no interest in it whatsoever. I am desperate. I want him to become a man…"

Hisashi shivered dreading his lord's next words. He was afraid that it may come to this. He would have to babysit some spoiled brat… Just his luck. But he would do everything for his king. Yoshifumi Rukawa was like a father to him and Hisashi wasn't going to disappoint him in any way.

"Will you take care of him here, Mitsui? He grew up in the capital. All he knows is the court and... Here everything is about the army, about fighting."

"Do not worry yourself, my lord. I'll show him around." Mitsui tried to hide his displeasure, but from the older man's apologetic half smile he was pretty sure he didn't make it.

"The word 'theatre' to him surely means things like pretty actors and poetry, while for you it's the sand of the arena and gladiators fighting to death. Could you..."

"Of course, my lord. I'll watch over him."

"Oh, and…. He's coming with a friend. According to his mother's words that young man was bored out of his mind and decided to accompany my son on this trip. It can only mean two things. Either he is my son's lover, though I highly doubt that. Kaede is… You'll see. The second is that my wife is sending that boy here as her adherent in fear that I'll turn her beloved child into a soldier; which of course I hope I will do."

"I'll do my best to make them both feel comfortable, my lord."

"Thank you, Mitsui. Keep an eye on that 'friend' of his and let me know what's going on."

"Of course, my lord."

"Mitsui… Your father would be very proud of you."

"Thank you."

…..

Mitsui was a good soldier and followed his king's every order. He would gladly die for lord Rukawa, so he could surely do  _this_ too, no matter how much he hated the thought. The young prince was probably arrogant and spoiled by his mother; raised in splendour and fawned over his whole life. Hisashi watched the very tall, black haired young man stepping out of the carriage. His heart skipped a beat. That was exactly how he imagined the young prince: handsome and slightly bored... He was followed by the slightly shorter one. That other man, surely the prince's 'friend' looked much more subtle and impossibly pretty. Where the prince was cheerful and smiled in admittedly cute manner, asking questions and looking around a bit helplessly, the shorter one was quiet, composed, cold. Hisashi was now almost sure that the tsundere boy was simply the prince's lover.

The soldier dropped to one knee in front of the handsome young man.

"My Prince. I'm Hisashi Mitsui. Your father asked me to show you around the place."

"My, my… Kaede, I think he thinks I'm you."

Mitsui straightened up and looked in horror at the shorter of the two men. That kind of mistake would probably cost him a lot. Such a disrespect and…

He didn't even manage to apologise because the prince was already passing him silently, completely ignoring him and his taller friend.

"Don't worry about him, Mitsui-san. He's always like that." The taller man was smiling brightly at the still frightened soldier.

"I'm Akira Sendoh." He grabbed one of Mitsui's hands into both of his and pulled him up, back to his feet. " Kaede's mother sent me here to keep an eye on her precious baby, but honestly I just really wanted to come here. So… why don't you show ME around. I don't think the prince is interested in sightseeing."

Mitsui was still a bit stunned. That strange young man was…. Too much for him; too good looking, too nice, too cheerful and too... close and too fast. He just told Mitsui everything he wanted to know before the soldier had a chance to investigate or even ask. Was he lying or was he simply that reckless?

"Why are you looking at me like that? I'm hungry… Let's go."

…

Kaede munched silently on his dinner, listening to his father. Akira was humouring the king with conversation, all the while keeping that young soldier occupied as well. Kaede liked that about Akira. He did the talking for him. It's not that Kaede had nothing to say, but in conversation people tended to ask questions and he didn't like answering any of them. He didn't feel comfortable talking to people in general. He preferred to listen.

"Kaede! Did you hear that? They have arena for slaves fights. We have to see it!"

Kaede just shrugged. He didn't like to think about slaves. He could already imagine their dirty cages and sweat covered disgusting bodies. Wild barbarians killing each other for the cheers of the crowd held no appeal to him at all.

"As I was saying…" The long haired soldier was frowning deeply wen correcting Akira. "Those are not just some simple gladiator fights. Those are games. The one most popular and liked by the soldiers is called kago. It's performed every Saturday."

Kaede listened how Mitsui explained the rules of the game to Akira. It was pretty simple. They put a skull in the middle of the ring and let the gladiator players in. The goal was to get the skull and then place in the basket hanged on the wall. The loge above the basket was the best viewing spot so it was always reserved for the most important guests.

Kaede was not impressed but Akira hummed and put his arm over the young soldier's shoulders.

"Kago...? A basket? It doesn't sound interesting and it seems to not take long."

"Actually, it usually takes about twenty minutes to half an hour for a fighter player to get the skull. It depends on how many players participate. Sometimes they throw tigers and lions into the mix to make it more interesting, though animals are expensive so it usually requires some special occasion. After a player kills the rest and gets the skull he tries to place it in the basket."

"Is it necessary to kill all other opponents?" Akira liked the general idea of that game but didn't approve of that last part.

"No, but it would be hard to place the skull in the basket with some blood thirsty men trying to kill you. The record time is seven minutes, done by the monster Kawata. He's huge. They say he can crush people's skulls with one hand. Not many people survived playing against him."

Kaede was already dreading the moment he would have to see it with his own eyes and he was afraid it may come much sooner than he would like. He managed to wee his way out of going to watch the games three times in a row but let Mitsui to drag him around the training camps and the city.

Soldiers stayed away from him. They showed him respect but never approached him. Some were looking at him with longing but he didn't look at them at all, acting more like a spoiled princes than a prince. His father insisted he should learn some fighting techniques and Kaede had to admit it was fun. But still, everywhere they went, he needed to have at least two soldiers for protection. Except the one day when they had six soldiers with them plus Mitsui.

"This is the best Guild of fighter players in the country." Mitsui led him and Akira through the huge gate, and into the open space surrounded by cages and barracks. There were countless items used by slaves for training and a special place for sparring with wooden weapons.

"They always buy the best men, and train them to be killing machines. Akagi-san! Come here!"

A tall bulky man walked over to them and bowed.

"Mitsui-san."

"Akagi, this is prince Kaede."

"Your highness..." Akagi looked up surprised and quickly dropped to his knees.

"...and his friend Akira. I wanted to show them your guild. Can you assure their safety?"

"Of course, sir. I'm honoured."

Akagi led them along the training field where slaves fought with fake weapons landing blows that surely could be lethal for any other man. Most of them were bulky and muscled, some were simply fat. Some were tall and lean making up with their speed for the lack of raw strength. Rukawa was looking around curiously wondering how did they train the throwing of a skull into the basket. After about twenty minutes he decided that they simply didn't. Which was surprising. But Akagi was explaining that the basket was there mostly just to direct the fights closer to the main viewing spot. No one really expected actual scores to occur often. The only thing pushing some players to even try were promised prizes.

Most of those barbarians disgusted Kaede but they still looked better than he expected. They weren't as dirty as he feared they would be and their armours covered their ugly bodies just enough to not spoil Kaede's appetite. But some of them leered at him, smiling, making weird gestures with their tongues toward him. Some whistles and cat calls went through the crowd and some very crude compliments reached Kaede's ears even though he tried to pretend they didn't. When they were passing the training grounds someone even tried to throw himself at him. The soldier who 'stopped' that man wiped the poor bastard's blood from his sword not even uttering a word, but Mitsui apologised to Akagi.

"I'm sorry, Akagi. I'll pay for this. How much?"

"No need, Sir. Had your soldier not done that then I would. I would rather die than endanger the son of my king."

Mitsui smiled at the taller man and explained. "Akagi Takenori used to be a fighter player himself. King Rukawa gave him his freedom for one astounding performance."

Kaede was only half listening and chose to concentrate on observing his surroundings again. Tall barracks with bars in the front lined up on the west side of the guild. To their right was a space with tables set in square and a fire with a huge kettle in the centre. So, this was their dining room.

Then a woman appeared out of nowhere and dropped to her knees in front of Kaede.

"My Prince, I didn't expect to see you here. Please, let me s-..."

Mitsui sweat dropped seeing Kaede's displeased expression. The young man took a step back and raised his hands slightly, avoiding an unwanted touch. It was something Mitsui observed from the start. No one touched the prince. Not even Akira. Not even his own father. No one. He would bet anything that the prince didn't even recognize his chamber maid that was also Akagi Takenori's sister.

"Haruko, please, just leave the Prince alone. He'll let you know if he needs anything."

Kaede just turned away. Who was she? Some crazy girl... Luckily she didn't lay her dirty hands on his clothes... And then something caught his attention, a low growl to his left. He turned and froze when piercing brown eyes bored into his baby blues.

"Show a woman the respect she deserves, you bastard."

The low growl made a shiver run down the prince's spine. He couldn't turn his gaze away from those eyes until they squeezed shut in pain. He was tied to a wooden post with his hands high above his head and his bare back exposed for a whip that just cut his caramel skin open. He didn't scream, hardly even winced and supported his forehead on the post.

Mitsui drew out his sword and positioned it in front of the tied slave's throat.

"You insulted the wrong person, slave."

The slave just snorted. "Like I care, you girly eunuch." Once again his raspy voice made Kaede's inside tremble. It was low and harsh, full of anger, defiance and courage. The man was very tall, probably even taller than Akira, and even though he looked strong he was lean and... even through all that dirt and ragged clothes Kaede could see he was handsome. His face was marred by a deep frown, and his upper body was covered in sweat and blood. His hair was red. Even tied and whipped he still dared to insult the prince  _and_ , to the horror of other soldiers, he spat straight into Mitsui's surprised face.

Hisashi took a swing with the hilt of his sword. The brown fierce eyes were still glaring daggers at Kaede making the Prince unable to move. The royal watched as the blood splashed from the redhead's temple leaving crimson dots on his expensive white raiment.

"Why is he like that?" Mitsui gestured toward ropes around Hanamichi's wrists.

Akagi wiped the sweat from his forehead. Sakuragi was an idiot and a troublemaker but for some reason Akagi liked him and didn't want him to die just yet.

"He... He's new, my lord. He keeps trying to escape and refuses to fight."

"Why?" The prince's voice was just above whisper and his eyes never left those of the slave. Akira stared at his friend with his jaw dropped, trying to figure out why was did he speak. He didn't do that often.

"Because..." The barbarian growled again. "I refuse to kill people simply for a cheap thrill of some rich louse-" A punch from Akagi cut his speech short. The ex-slave knew that letting the younger man speak was like letting him commit suicide. Luckily under the heat of the scorching sun, being beaten, whipped and dehydrated the redhead lost his consciousness immediately. If not for a accrual of all four of those factors Akagi would never manage to knock him out so easily, and he knew it.

Mitsui was pissed. "I want to see him in the next game."

"But… he's not ready..."

"Then he'll die! I don't care. He should think about it before he insulted the prince and spat into my face."

Akagi didn't press the matter. After what he had done Sakuragi was lucky to not be decapitated on the spot. Only when the Prince and his men had left, he cut the slave off and dragged him to his cell where his friends could take care of him.

"He's fighting tomorrow."

Few pairs of eyes widened in disbelief. "But... he can't even move..." Akagi just shrugged and turned around casting one last apologetic look at Miyagi - the small curly haired young man standing helplessly over the redhead. Miyagi came to their guild in the same transport as Sakuragi. He was ridiculously small and Sakuragi was taking care of him from the day one.

"I'm sorry, Ryota. He asked for it. He insulted the prince."

"We're both gonna die tomorrow, aren't we?"

Akagi turned to leave. He had no interest in making friends with his slaves. They were all sentenced to death just by being there and a tiny little flea like Miyagi had no place in his guild of fighter players anyway. He bought him only because Sakuragi physically refused to let him go and the trader just waved it off. He didn't even charge Akagi for this one and it was fine. Akagi needed fighters to fight but, spares to just die were sometimes needed as well.

"You don't have to fight tomorrow, Ryota, you know that." Guilds were paid for the game, not for people, so there was no profit in putting two players from one guild in the same game since only one could survive.

"He didn't leave me, so I'm not going to leave him."

After saying this Miyagi moved to his unconscious friend and started to dry the sweat forming on his bruised and bloody forehead.

 **Tsuzuku.**  Weird? Probably, but it gets better later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two kudos! Thank you people! ;)

**Chapter 2**

The king was genuinely shocked when he realised that Kaede was accompanying them to the Saturday games of kago.

"Mitsui... How did you manage to talk him into it?"

"I didn't. A slave who dared to insult him is about to die in this game. I'm sure the prince can't wait to see it."

"Oh... Someone insulted my son?"

Hsashi knew he had made a mistake when he let the slave stay alive for one more day. He let someone insult the prince... He should have just cut his head off, but for some reason he didn't... That brave defiance in the redhead's eyes was captivating and invigorating. He wanted to see him on the arena.

"I'm sorry, my lord... He's a madman who doesn't fight and talks too much. I think he'll die in the first minute."

"Then I'll be glad to see it too."

Of course the loge above the basket was taken by the king, his son and friends. The servants were serving them cool drinks, fruits and snacks. The seats were decorated with fresh flowers and garlands. But Kaede wasn't sitting. He stood rooted to the railing, getting more and more impatient; checking the field every few minutes, looking for the mop of crazy red hair.

The games were boring. Men were fighting and no one even tried to throw the skull. First two games ended with no winner at all. No one was able to move after the fights had ended. In the second game the skull got crushed into dust. The third was won by a man who kept the skull, but didn't even try to do anything with it. He could hardly stand.

Kaede was in a bad mood. He couldn't sleep that night and he blamed it on the arrogant slave. How dare he say things like that to him? Who the hell was he to teach Kaede how he should treat a woman? Why would Kaede even care? Was that girl his lover? Was it really worth to die just because of her? Kaede tossed and turned until the rising sun reached his tired face. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the pair of those angry brown ones. It made him wonder... Who was that man? How did he become a slave? Would he fight when his own life will be on the line in the game? Or will he simply die in front of Kaede's eyes?

It was the third game that day and he was still nowhere to be found.

"You probably wonder why the basket is even here?"

Kaede didn't look at Mitsui. It was HIS fault that the red head would have to fight.

"Throwing the skull into the basket means that you're still in a good form, good enough to throw it. As you see the basket is high enough so it's not as easy as it seems. There are profits from getting the basket but it rarely happens. Most of times the game ends when all players but one die."

"Where is he?" Damn, the prince had a nice voice. It was a curious thing why he was so terse with words. Mitsui heard him talk maybe few times and never more than three words in one go.

"Of course..." Normally Mitsui avoided talking to the arrogant prince. He kind of hated to do it. It was like pulling off teeth really. The brat was so difficult to talk to.

"Akagi is entering his players in three games today. The last one is about to start after this one."

Akira stood, as always, too close for Mitsui's comfort when he asked.

"What are the profits from scoring?"

"Well, for the guild's master it's good money. For the player - it depends on his master. Guild masters treat it as an investment. When his players are motivated in the right way they will fight hard to score. Good guild master, like Akagi, knows what works on his slaves. Contrary to the popular belief some of them actually survives their fights and get a second chance."

"Why is this place so huge? The audience isn't even half full."

"Well, the games were a lot more popular few years back. Seeing fighters die was exciting for civilians, and for soldiers it was... relaxing and it built their fighting spirit when they were not fighting themselves. I guess now it's not such a novel anymore. That's why the guild masters are trying to teach them how to fight, to make games more interesting..."

Akira snorted. "Today Kaede seems to be the main focus of the public. They watch him like hawks. Smile Kaede."

Kaede turned to Mitsui. "How to stop it?"

Mitsui's jaw dropped ungracefully while Akira tilted his head to one side in clear confusion. Those were four words and the second time the prince had spoken in the last minute!

"What?"

"You've heard."

"Why would you..." Kaede turned away from the soldier, avoiding his eyes and trying to hide a blush dusting his cheeks for some unfathomable reason. "Even if you try there is no way to make them stop fighting instantly once they start... My Prince...?"

"Call it off."

"What?"

"I said call it off!"

But it was too late. The gates went up revealing the players who ran into the field, instantly engaging in the fierce fights. No one even looked at the skull lying in the centre. Kaede's heart stopped as he spotted the red mane running to the side instead of the centre. He was impossibly fast but what was he up to?

Before anyone could see what happened someone threw the skull directly at him. He caught it easily and ran straight at Kaede, with the skull clutched in his hands and then, using some other fighter's back as a springboard, he jumped high into the air. He was getting closer and closer to the stunned prince and then grabbed the basket with one hand. It was an uncontrolled notion that made Kaede swing his body over the railing, as if he tried to catch the crazy slave. He was looking down at the basket and the man still hanging on it. The redhead looked up at the prince and smirked evilly seeing his widened blue eyes and opened mouth.

Then, with his eyes still locked with the prince's, he calmly placed the skull in the basket. Kaede's heart was thumping loud in his chest making breathing almost impossible. This was crazy. The crowd went silent. Even the fighters stopped, not understanding what exactly had happened. Someone just scored and... that meant the end of the game; with most of them still alive. And he did it in less than a minute... Was it even possible? How did that happen? When was the last time anyone scored in the game on their arena?

Kaede was still staring into the slave's eyes. He couldn't turn away. He couldn't control his eyes, his breathing, his heart and his actions. When the red head smiled at him he simply leaned further over the railing and stretched his hand toward the other man in a clear attempt to pull him up and into the loge.

"Take my hand!"

"And give them a reason to stab me to death? Clever."

"Idiot! You'll fall!"

The slave's eyes widened in surprise but for some reason he stretched his own hand, about to grab the fragile looking, pale one when suddenly the basket simply dropped down, burring Sakuragi in the cloud of dirt on the ground.

The prince's eyes widened comically and he bolted forward. It looked almost as if he wanted to jump right after the slave so Mitsui grabbed his arm and pulled him back, not taking a risk. Kaede angrily escaped his hold.

"Don't you  _ever_ touch me again!" Kaede hissed at the soldier and turned to look over the railing, smiling slightly at the sight of the redhead slave dusting himself off of the dirt. A smaller, curly haired man ran up to the winner and hugged him... The redhead hugged back... Kaede stopped smiling.

"I've never seen anything like that..." His father was standing behind him and watched the happenings on the arena. And then he started to clap his hands. The crowd seemed to wake up from their stunned silence and went crazy, cheering for the redhead. As for the other fighters still present in the field, they looked lost for a moment, but then they started to pat the redhead's back, and thank him for ending the game sooner, with all of them still relatively fine.

"We did it, Ryo-chin! Ha, ha, ha! It worked!"

He was hugging his small friend, laughing and enjoying the attention he was getting from the crowd.

The next game started just like all other games so far. Mitsui wondered if others would try the same trick, but the red head had his little helper in the field. Others were completely alone. But, that was an idea for the future... He couldn't wait to see where this would lead the games.

Kaede left the loge the moment the redhead disappeared behind bars. Mitsui didn't even notice when his younger ward fled. He was too busy blushing at the prince's irritating friend.

...

People were bowing to him, greeting their prince, some even kneeling, but he ignored them all moving faster to where he supposed the slaves were being held. Finally he reached a barred gate held by an impressive number of guards who recognized him immediately seeing the small diadem in his hair.

"Let me see him."

The guards looked at each other nervously. "Who?"

"The winner."

"Your highness, we can't let you in there. It's dangerous. Please, let us bring him to you."

"Fine."

He let the guards to lead him into some dirty dark cell and waited. After few minutes he wanted to just leave, not caring about his own safety anymore. That's when the door finally opened revealing the chained gladiator.

He was indeed very tall, taller than Kaede. His arms were bare, glistening slightly from sweat, his hair was ruffled and wild, eyes shining like ambers. Kaede's eyes scanned him from head to toes admiring the broad chest, shoulders, neck that made the prince's heart race.

"You?" The red head smirked shamelessly checking Kaede from head to toes too, making the brunette blush. "What do you want from me?"

Kaede tried to answer but he couldn't find his voice. This man made him feel small and ridiculously shy.

"You must be disappointed that I didn't die, huh?"

Kaede glared at him in answer.

"What's your name, slave?"

"Does it matter? I'm just a slave to you anyway, am I not?"

"Answer my question!"

"Or what?"

Sakuragi moved closer toward the prince, but the two guards, who were holding his chains, stopped him. Kaede looked at one of them. "Leave." Then he looked at the other one and added: "Both of you."

"But... your highness, we can't. This animal will hurt you."

Kaede locked his eye's with the slave's. "Are you going to hurt me, slave?" He was slowly approaching the redhead.

"Aristocrats are sly foxes and liars. Why would I tell the truth to one of them?"

Keaede moved his head up, looking for an answer on a dirty ceiling above them. His head tilted slightly to the side, exposing his white smooth neck to Sakuragi's eyes. It made the slave a bit tense. He swallowed hard and tried to keep calm.

"Maybe because you're  _not_ a liar?" The brunette finally suggested, catching the slave's eyes linger on his neck.

Sakuragi laughed; his breath fanned over Kaede's heated face.

"They won't leave you alone with me regardless of what I say. Now tell me, fox, where's your girly protector who enjoys beating the restrained opponents?"

"I don't know." Kaede was breathless, his cheeks almost glowing from the heat. The slave was tall and his skin was so much darker that the prince's. His armour was moving rhythmically, making Kaede very aware of how his own breathing was shallow and erratic.

"And you just came down here without him. That's... not very... smart." The last word was breathed into the prince's ear. Kaede's eyes fluttered close for the fraction of second and his heart skipped a beat. And then suddenly both guards holding the slave were head butted and thrown into a wall. Kaede gasped but didn't do much else. He didn't even step back. He wasn't afraid, he was excited. The slave was looking at him again unlocking his chains.

"So, why did you come here, and, more importantly, why did you make  _me_ to come here?"

"I just wanted to meet the winner. They say it's really rare for a player to score and you've made it in a record time."

Sakuragi snorted, completely not amused.

"I don't care about that stupid game."

Kaede lowered his eyelids studying the slave's lips and let the red head look at his long eyelashes and pale face for a moment before he looked up and licked his lips. That damn barbarian made him feel so strange and hot. Kaede almost wanted him to do something... to... kidnap him and run... But the idiot was too stupid to even think of such a good plan, like taking him as a hostage...

"So, what's your name , slave?" Kaede's eyes were smiling, but his lips remained in a straight thin line.

"I'm sure you already know it."

Kaede gritted his teeth. "Give me your name."

"Ha ha ha...! You want me to give you something?" The slave leaned close to the brunette's ear and whispered. "Ask nicely."

Kaede frowned. He wanted to retort and remind this arrogant slave that he was in no position to make demands, but then his mind started to wander... And he blushed furiously imagining how nicely he could ask... The slave's smell made his cheeks redden even more and his blood ran faster in his veins.

And then the door burst open startling them both.

So, it looked like Mitsui  _finally_  took his eyes off of Akira and noticed that the Prince was gone. Surely he took his sweet time.

"Prince Kaede!"

The soldier looked around spotting the two unconscious guards, then at the Prince and finally at the slave.

"Now you'll hang." He growled at the redhead, who seemed to not hear him.

"A prince? Is he serious? You're a prince?"

Mitsui tried to hit Sakuragi for being insolent again but since Hanamichi had taken off his handcuffs he easily grabbed the soldier's hand and stopped the blow. Kaede's eyes widened comically when he expected the blow to connect, but he turned back to being impassive in a heartbeat when he realised that it didn't. Finally he had an upper hand with the annoying slave.

"Why would I tell who I am, to someone who didn't even introduce himself?"

The corner of Kaede's lips twitched. It was hard not to smile. The slave was so surprised, and the face he was making was priceless! Had he not been so engrossed in watching Hana, the Prince would also see another priceless and shocked expression marring the face of his 'girly protector'.

Mitsui went speechless. He knew prince Kaede for weeks now and had never heard him talk so much to anyone.

"I... I..." Hana was stuttering. He insulted the prince and lived long enough to tell the tale... Well... At least yesterday he did. Today he may not have so much luck anymore.

Kaede chuckled softly stunning not just Mitsui this time but also one more person who appeared in the doorway – Akira.

"What happened, slave? You're not so bold anymore, are you? Give me your name."

Sakuragi frowned. If that bastard really was a prince then they would cut his head off anyway. He insulted him twice already, spat at his girly bodyguard and pacified those two soldiers so... he decided that he may as well go with the flow.

"Hn... I already told you. You need to use the magic word."

Sakuragi grinned at Kaede's displeased frown.

"How dare you?!" Mitsui tried to hit Hanamichi again, but the prince raised just his palm, stopping him without even touching. Then he grabbed the front of the slave's armour and pulled him closer, their faces almost touching, two angry glares shooting lightings.

"I will never beg a slave for anything!"

"Never say never, fox."

Mitsui had enough of it. "That's it! Prince Kaede, please, let go of him! Guards!"

Hanamichi stepped back from the prince, who did NOT let go of him, and tripped the longhaired soldier who fall straight into some tall brunette's arms.

Akira looked up at the slave, blinked twice and smiled sweetly. "Thanks."

The slave just shook his head grinning and winked at the guy. He didn't know who he was but he liked him.

That's when more soldiers swarmed the room. Kaede moved back, until his back touched the slave's front and glared at the guards.

"Back off. He may take me hostage and run away."

Mitsui's eyes were by now as huge as saucers.

"Prince Kaede! Don't give him ideas!"

Hanamichi chuckled. It's been a while since something genuinely amused him. He grabbed the slender hips making the prince gasp and the soldiers yell.

"Even with you as a hostage there are hundreds of soldiers around. They would never let me leave this place alive." After saying this Hana pushed the surprised prince away and let the guards drag him back to his cell.

When they gotten back to the guild Sakuragi was welcomed like a hero. Akagi was paid a lot of money for that score and for the record time, so he was very pleased and eager to share with his brilliant player.

"Tell me what you want, Sakuragi. Wine? Food? A woman? A boy?"

"A team."

"What?"

"I want you to let Ryota go with me next time too, and maybe one more person. I have a plan."

"What plan?"

"No one had ever put two players in one game. But together we have better chance to score."

"...But it's risky. I can't lose more than one player in a game! It would cost me too much."

"Your pay depends on how many people comes to watch, right?"

"Right..."

"I'll make sure they want to come again if you give me some help. It will pay off. We'll show him a real fun. Not just killing but a real game. Three man team can play the rest just fine. Just let me try! I promise I'll do everything to make sure that none of your players dies."

"You? I've never seen you fight."

"Then you will. What's your answer?"

"I suppose... I could take that risk. Once! If you fail..."

"If I fail I'll die anyway and there will be no second chance."

"Deal."

**Tsuzuku.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next Saturday every single seat of the theatre was taken and there was an angry crowd gathering around all four gates, demanding tickets.

"Mitsui, what's going on there?"

The soldier scratched his head and smiled at his King. "We don't have enough tickets, my lord..."

"Interesting. Honestly, I can't wait to see that redhead myself."

Mitsui turned to glance at Kaede who was standing by the railing, waiting impatiently for his troublesome player to come out and score.

During the first three games, players fought, killed and died like before, but not without many attempts to score before beating everyone. It made the crowd go wild with excitement and the players determined to try and do what Sakuragi managed to do. Finally, the last game was about to start and everyone were talking about the redhead.

The gates around the field went up and people held their breaths. Normally the bloody fights would begin immediately, but this game started with a mad dash to reach the skull. Someone who had reached it first was immediately attacked and the usual fights began. Ryota was small and fast, but not stupid. He waited for the  _right_  moment to steal the skull and then quickly passed it to their friend Kogure.

Sakuragi was fighting. It seemed that all the other players were hell bent to beat him. And that's when Akagi realised why Sakuragi refused to spar. His bare hands were the deadliest weapon. He was ridiculously strong and while beating nine guys he didn't even break a sweat. Some gladiators waited under the basket for Kogure to take the skull from him. Where they from the same guild? It was hard to tell and there was no time to find out. Some tall black skinned man was throwing and Sakuragi gave it his all to run faster than ever. He jumped in his way, blocking the basket and grabbed the skull, stopping it from getting in. The moment his feet touched the ground he used the skull to squash his opponent's face and then he threw it at the basket himself.

He missed, so he tried again. Once again, the skull fell back into his hands.

He looked around. The other players seemed rather reluctant about attacking him, so he tried to score one more time. The smiling pale face appeared above the basket and made Sakuragi's blood boil. Someone stole the skull from him and attempted to score. Hanamichi, one last time, grabbed the bony ball and jumped up, slamming it straight into the basket. He didn't dare to hang on it again even though he noticed that it had been reattached with more solid bolts.

The Prince was once again leaning over the railing, watching him and letting their eyes meet.

Kaede's heart stopped every time someone took a swing at the redhead, but the slave turned out to be a brilliant fighter. He had been attacked by nine fighters and knocked them all out in no more than two minutes. And he didn't use weapons. He didn't use blades. Surely most of the players he had beaten was still alive. True to his words he didn't kill anyone. When he looked up at Kaede the prince's heart fluttered pleasantly.

The white hand moved on its own and picked a mango fruit from the huge tray of various snacks. Pink sweet lips started to nibble on the juicy fruit. All the while the Prince did not take his eyes off the man staring back at him from the arena. The mango tasted great. It was sweet with a slight refreshing tart trace. He licked his lips, making them glisten from the sticky syrup and smiled. The slave brushed his red mane with his hands and Kaede used that moment to throw him the delicious treat.

Sakuragi caught it by reflex and looked up at the handsome prince. The brunette wasn't smiling anymore. He looked rather sheepish. Hanamichi smiled and took a bite. His taste buds almost exploded. How long has it been since he ate something so good? It made his mouth water and he almost wanted to cry! Damn, he wanted to devour it whole, but then he thought about Ryo-chin. He wanted to share it with him.

The crowd was watching the prince's every move attentively. The king saw it too and wasn't amused. His son was acting rather recklessly and strange. He was supposed to hate the slave and wish for his death. Or at least that was what Mitsui claimed was going on. But, Kaede was acting... differently. He shrugged it off but then, a week later, after the next game when Sakuragi scored, Kaede was acting up again.

The skull was in the basket and Hana was a winner once again. He was going to ask Akagi for a basket of fruits for his friends this time! The crowd stopped cheering and Hana realised that they were waiting. But for what? He followed other players' gazes up to the king's loge. When the prince made a calling gesture with his index finger Hanamichi thought his eyes played tricks on him. His jaw dropped as he simply stared at the gorgeous brunette and that teasing smirk gracing his delicate lips.

"Hanamichi ..." Ryota had trouble believing too. "I think the Prince is... calling you."

Hana started to run, quickly getting speed, and jumped up, hanging on the basket again. But this time he didn't use anything as a springboard; he just jumped, really high. In a few quick moves he climbed up higher, above the basket, to bring his head closer to the king's son. The guards in the loge moved, roaring warnings and threats, pointing their spears at the slave's throat. But Kaede didn't hear or see them. He took the flowers decorating the loge and draped them around Sakuragi's neck.

"Garland for the conqueror."

The crowd roared with cheers again, this time chanting Sakuragi's name.

"Thank you." Hanamichi smiled at the brunette and winked.

"Give me your name."

"Magic word?"

Kaede blushed and scowled. That damn slave was impossible! Without thinking he pushed the redhead away, making him fall onto his ass in the dirt once again. As it turned out the crowd loved their interactions almost as much as the game. Or maybe even more!

From that day Sakuragi was known as the young prince's pupil, his favourite, his front-runner. People wanted Hanamichi to win, even if only to see what the beautiful prince would do next.

But winning was becoming harder with every game. Other guilds also started to put more than one player in games and slowly kago started to turn into a team rivalry. The word about the exciting game was spreading with unbelievable speed and soon every Saturday their city was swarmed by visitors from other towns and even countries, who were coming just for the sole purpose of watching the games.

Hana shared his cell with Ryota. The sun was already setting when the hooded figure came up to the bars and motioned for him to come over. He refused. He was relaxing after a tiring day and didn't feel like moving. And then he saw the pale hand, recognized the lithe wrist adored with subtle bracelets. The hand was clutching a bulging bottle.

"It's choya." The voice coming from inside of the oversized hood was all too familiar. Sakuragi clenched his fists but his traitorous mouth started to water at the wonderful memory of that sweet and refreshing taste of soft fruity plum wine. His taste buds started to itch and his body moved against his will, obeying unvoiced command. The not-so-mysterious person did not back away. The prince remained close to the bars, with his hand already on the other side, clearly not afraid of the barbarian redhead. Sakuragi couldn't help but chuckle at the young man's brave (or stupid) attitude.

"You know, I could easily break your arm."

"But you won't. I could easily sentence you to death and I won't do that either."

Sakuragi grabbed the bars, separating him from the prince, high above their heads. He wasn't wearing his shirt, making the prince stare at his chest and muscles. His exceptionally dark nipples stole the price's whole attention.

Hanamichi leaned closer to the shaded face enjoying the beautiful smell of the man's skin and perfume.

"Hmmm... lavender... nice."

Kaede's heart was hammering in his chest and his stomach was in knots.

"You like lavender?" Kaede hated how his voice was so weak and hopeless.

"There was a lavender field where I grew up." It was the first thing Kaede had learned about the slave. He wanted to know more. For some reason he wanted to know everything about him.

"And where is that?" It was easier to speak when the slave wasn't looking at him. The sharp brown eyes were closed and it looked like the redhead was basking in the smell once again, probably daydreaming about his homeland.

"Far to the South. On the other coast."

"Shohoku? Anzai's kingdom. Is it a nice place?" Kaede wanted him to live in a nice place. Now his life as a slave was surely a nightmare, but he deserved better.

"Why? Planning the invasion?" Angry brown eyes were glaring at him again.

"Idiot. I didn't mean anything like that. I was just curious."

"Sure you were. You just came all the way here and ask all these questions just like that. Surely  _not_ to threaten me later that you'll kill my wife and kids."

Kaede's legs felt suddenly very weak.

"You have a wife and kids?"

"No, I was just being sarcastic. Why the hell do you care, anyway? And what are you even doing here? Where's your girly bodyguard?"

"I don't know..." Kaede felt dizzy. The moment when the slave mentioned about his non existing family was like a blow to his guts. Then the sudden relief was so strong that his nerves couldn't take it. What was wrong with him, and what was he really doing there? He didn't know. He just realised that Mitsui was busy and he sneaked out. His legs took him straight to the guild. It's not like he wanted that irritating slave to constantly invade his thoughts but it just happened anyway. Honestly, he hated that idiot and how he made him feel.

At every meal Kaede wondered if Hanamich has enough food. Every time he drank he wanted to run to the guild and bring some to the redhead. Just the other day he was walking through the market and saw beautiful black tunic. He bought it without thinking and couldn't wait to see Sakuragi wear it.

"What do you mean you don't know? Did you come all the way from the palace alone?"

"Yea, and why the hell do  _you_  care?"

"Damn it..." He didn't know. Why did he care? Maybe he didn't?! "If anything happens to you in here, that girly asshole will blame it on me."

"I can take care of myself. Do you like choya?"

The bottle suddenly danced in front of Sakuragi's eyes.

"I love it."

"Give me your name and it's yours."

"Maaa, I knew there is a catch."

"So...?"

"I'll manage without it. I pretty much got used to the dirty water they serve here."

"Damn, you're so irritating." Kaede thrust the bottle at the salve's bare stomach. "Just take it. It's for you anyway."

"Thank you." Hanamichi took the bottle, accidentally brushing his fingers over the prince's hand.

"Drink it." Kaede removed the plug from the bottleneck and gasped when Hanamichi leaned down to sniff it. One dark red eyebrow went up.

"Is it poisoned?" The prince just rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I came all the way here just to poison you. Why do you have to be so difficult?"

Hanamichi took a sip of the drink. It was cool, sweet and sour. Delicious. He let it linger for a moment on his tongue before he swallowed it and hummed contented.

"It's perfect."

The prince's smile was perfect too. It was like sun peeking through the clouds in the time of a storm. And that was a time of storm for Hana. The storm had started the moment he had been called 'a slave' for the first time.

"Drink more."

"No, I want to share it with Ryo-chin."

"I've bought it for you." Kaede hated the thought of Hana sharing that drink with anyone. He wanted him to drink it alone.

"Then take it back. It's how I am. I share things with my friends."

"Suit yourself." Kaede glared daggers at the curly haired man huddled in the corner of the cell. "He's your lover, isn't he?"

"No, he isn't. He's got a wife waiting for him at home. He's a friend."

"Oh..." Kaede dropped his head to hide his relief and a small smile. He was so jealous over that chibi half-pint... "And why you don't have one?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"But I asked you first." The prince was pressing himself closer and closer to the bars. One of his legs discreetly moved between the rods and to the other side touching Sakuragi's knee with his.

Hana took another sip from the bottle.

"I was in the army. I didn't have time for this... Before that I was too poor..." Or he just wasn't interested but he couldn't say that to the Prince now, could he?

"Army?"

Hanamichi shrugged. It didn't matter if he had a wife, or what he did and liked. He was a slave and that was all. He didn't even have to hide anything. He could spill everything but it was fun to oppose the arrogant prince and ruffle his feathers.

"So why aren't  _you_ married? Your father can't find a princess rich enough?"

"He already did actually. More than one... Why did you join the army?"

"It's not like I had much choice. In my country young men are either farmers, sailors or soldiers... I didn't have parents so I didn't have land... I was good at fighting so the choice was clear."

"Right..." Kaede stared at the slave's chest. There were scars, old and fresh, scattered all over his skin. He licked his lips and held up his shivering hand, tracing one pale line on the slave's torso as delicately as he could. Hanamichi snorted.

"It doesn't hurt."

Shiny black eyes looked up at him and the fire burning in them made the redhead shiver pleasantly. The pale hand moved then more boldly, pressing its palm flat to the strong tanned chest and slid down to the taunt stomach. Sakuragi's blood rushed faster in his veins moving south straight to his crotch. This fox was playing a dangerous game.

"I think you should go already."

The prince shuffled nervously, trying to get closer to Hana, but the bars made for an unbreachable obstacle between their bodies. "No. Not yet..." He almost said 'please', but then remembered that he swore to never ask the slave for anything. "Come on... Let's go to the training grounds. I'll help you train your shots."

"Are you crazy? Can't you see I'm locked in here?"

"I'll ask them to let you out for some time."

"I'm on my last legs after the whole day and you want me to train even more?"

"Just some throwing..."

"The sun is gone." Hana took a step back and away from the tempting touches.

"I don't care!" The magic word was once again on the tip of his tongue.

"Well, you should. It's not safe to be in the streets at night. Go and ask Akagi to give you an escort."

"That won't be necessary!" The sharp voice from the gate made Kaede look around. He instantly recognized his 'girly protector' and glared daggers at the flustered soldier who looked like he'd just ran marathon.

Mitsui wanted nothing more than to strangle the prince. How the hell did he managed to get away? Was he going to do that every time Mitsui didn't pay enough attention? Or maybe he asked Akira to purposely distract him?! That bastard...

"Prince Kaede?!"

Of course the brat clearly had no intention of gracing Hisashi with even one word. At least the redhead slave decided to show mercy this time and moved away from the king's stubborn son.

Kaede wasn't pleased but he just gritted his teeth and didn't comment on that. Still, he didn't move away from the bars just yet. He faced the slave and talked to him as if Mitsui wasn't there at all.

"It looks like your guild master betrayed my trust."

"Hey, leave Akagi out of this. You're lucky he even let you in! Everyone's worried about you and you act up. Why are you doing this? You want attention? You have it. Don't pull me into this. Why did you come here?"

"I was just passing by." Kaede looked away. He wasn't particularly good at lying.

"Heading where?" The redhead crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the prince challengingly.

"I was taking a walk."

"With a bottle of expensive choya?"

"I thought you liked it."

"I do, but it's  _not_ worth of you wandering around the town after sunset."

"I wasn't wandering the town  _after_  sunset. I was here earlier."

"But you were going to go back on your own."

"And you were planning on giving me escort anyway so I was never in any danger in the first place!"

"Damn it! You're impossible!... You!" Hana pointed at Mitsui who until now just listened to their exchange of words, slightly dumbfounded. "How can you stand him?!"

Mitsui scratched his head looking for the right answer. "Well... he doesn't speak to me."

Hanamichi burst out laughing and Kaede slapped his arm lightly, as a punishment.

"Stop laughing, ahō, or I will never bring you anything ever again."

"You won't anyway. Stop sneaking out. It's too dangerous and it will get  _me_ in trouble. Now go home."

"Ask nicely!"

Sakuragi sighed and rubbed his temples.

"You're so... irritating, so PLEASE go home before you give me a headache."

"It wasn't nice at all."

"Well, at least I asked. Thanks for the drink."

After saying that Hana simply turned around and went back to his sleeping spot, which he liked to call a bed.

"Hey! Don't ignore me, slave!... Come back here."

"Prince Kaede...Please." Mitsui's voice was soft and tired and... pleading. "Let's go home."

Kaede angrily stepped away from the bars and quickly left through the gate not waiting for Mitsui. The soldier saw him getting into the carriage so he risked to take a moment longer to speak to the slave.

"Hey you, Sakuragi!"

"What?"

"Thank you."

"No problem. Keep an eye on him. It's the second time he pulled one on you."

"I know. It won't happen again."

Mitsui followed his prince ignoring Sakuragi's mean laughter echoing in the air.

**Tsuzuku.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When Kaede had left the Capital and came to Kanagawa he was baring with it silently, knowing that it was necessary and he just had to go through with it. It wasn't much worse than his life in the Capital anyway. Maybe he even mildly hoped it would be better. He was sick of being pampered by his mother and fawned over by other people. He didn't want to be a king and he had no idea what he wanted to be. He was bored, lost and confused. All he really wanted to do was run away from it all.

Kanagawa was a city close to the country boarder. It was an important defensive point and a lot of soldiers was stationed there since many years. There were training camps and weapon factories. From what Kaede had heard the place seemed awful and unfriendly but it turned out to be better than he expected. He was still being mostly kept in the palace but without his mother around it was much more bearable. His father gave him a 'nanny', but Akira was consuming most of the soldier's attention, so it wasn't all that bad either.

Kaede was slowly getting used to his new life. He could see why his father preferred to live there instead of in the Capital. Back there Kaede was unhappy and constantly on edge. Here things were new and interesting. It was refreshing. He was slowly learning strategies and things important to protect the country. He was finally beginning to see what it meant to be a king. He saw his father sending young soldiers to fight and sometimes lose. Some of them would die and his father would have to bear the burden of blame. It wasn't easy, but was necessary. Those lessons were hard, but more precious than any schooling he received from his wise teachers so far.

And then the redhead happened.

At first he simply caught Kaede's attention with his defiance but it wasn't his rebelious attitude that constantly invaded Kaede's thoughts and dreams. It was the man. It was his hair, his face, his body... his eyes... his voice...

And then suddenly all other things completely stopped matter. Now Kaede lived from one Saturday to the next, waiting to see his favourite slave win. Of course, Hana could only play in one game in a day, and Kaede held no interest in all others. But even when the redhead wasn't playing, other games changed too. The players formed teams and stopped concentrating on killing, moving their attention to actually scoring. The crowd loved it, but still Sakuragi's games were the most popular, also thanks to the special appearances of the beautiful prince.

With every passing week more and more winners demanded the young brunette's attention. They called to him from the arena and tried to hang on the basket, like Sakuragi. Luckily it turned out to be harder than it looked. But no matter what they did, Kaede hardly ever even glanced at games where Sakuragi wasn't playing, and even when he watched them he remained calm and emotionless. His ignorance had an opposite effect though. The players only tried harder to make him interested. They showed off, doing acrobatic and crazy stunts that more often than not ended in tragic deaths of the poor idiots. A few of them tried to climb to the loge with flowers they obtained gods knows how, or other gifts. Some decided to perform without armours and shirts writing declarations of love for the prince, or his name, on their bodies.

"Son... I know that you didn't mean it to go this far but... it's outrageous."

Kaede knew, but then again, he didn't mean to cause all this either. What was he supposed to do now? He fingered the little bulge in his pocket where he hid a small gift for Sakuragi. He wanted to give it to him somehow, but after his visit at the guild the guards were constantly on his heels, refusing him an access to Hanamichi.

Last week Hana got hurt and didn't win. Someone had hit him in the head and he fell letting that person score. Kaede immediately run down to the arena ignoring everyone who tried to stop him. Twelve soldiers accompanied him when he burst into the field. Hana was already standing on his own cursing the bastard who managed to lay the blow on him. He didn't even notice the unusual commotion around him on the field but the crowd's behaviour caught his attention. He looked around and froze. The prince was at the arena.

The winner of the game was gloating, smiling at the prince and approaching him triumphally. Kaede didn't even spare him a glance, going straight to the redhead, who was wiping blood from his forehead. The prince's heart was speeding up with every step that brought them closer. It was ridiculous but never in his life had he been so excited... or worried.

Hana couldn't take his eyes off of the prince. He looked absolutely gorgeous, dressed in black raiment with red elements and a belt beautifully accenting his slender built. Its sleeves ended around his elbows and showed his delicate hands and wrists decorated with subtle bracelets. It made the slave's blood run down to his pants. And then something hit Hana in the back, making him fall forward, to his knees.

"Kneel before the Prince, slave!"

He glared back at the soldier who dared to hit him and for a moment it looked like he was about to hit back, but Kaede's hands on his shoulders stopped him. The Prince crouched down in front of him and started to examine the bruise on the tanned forehead.

Sakuragi's musky smell was intoxicating and overwhelming making Kaede's legs go weak. His cheeks darkened as the sudden urge to lick the blood from the slave's cheek had hit him. His hands moved to the strong neck and refused to listen to his mind screaming that he should not touch the other man. His thumb brushed over Sakuragi's jaw bone. The slave's face was all sharp angles and scowls but in Kaede's hands it somehow softened.

Hanamichi tried to breath but it was hard. That gorgeous creature was touching his face and it paralyzed him completely. His brain stopped working, fogged by the wonderful aroma of the young prince's perfume. He shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Hello, fox."

Kaede chuckled. "Hello, slave. You've lost."

"Yea, so why aren't you pampering the winner?"

"Tch... idiot."

The prince took the silken black shawl from around his neck and carefully draped it over Sakuragi's bleeding forehead. He was glad his mother wasn't there. He got it from her for his birthday. It cost a fortune. He secured it tightly but carefully, covering the wound, and then fixed the red fringe over it. The salve looked even more handsome with it around his head. His hair was nice to touch, soft and slightly damp. Kaede wanted to feel it with both his hands.

And then the king himself stepped into the arena.

The crowd fell silent not knowing what to expect. Yoshifumi walked up to the winner and handed him something that made the slave clearly very happy. Then the king's steps moved to his son.

"Kaede! That's enough. Come with me, right now."

Kaede stood up, but hesitated.

"Be more careful next time, dō ahō."

He left walking slowly behind his father, looking back at the slave and hiding his smile.

It's been a week since then.

Sakuragi entered the arena with Kaede's shawl tied over his forehead, two long ends of the garment waving behind him. The black colour of the shawl contrasted nicely with the red of his hair and looked good with the tan of his skin...

Hanamichi watched the loge. The prince was there once again. He had heard from other players that the king's son was watching only his games. It was strange and surely it wasn't true. Why would he favour him above others? But, he  _wa_ s the only one who received gifts and so much attention from the young monarch. People were jealous. Other players envied him or suspected him of some dealings with the court. People were talking. A lot of people believed he was simply fucking the heir to the throne. It wasn't good. Soon someone would get pissed and he would be the one punished for the young prince's reckless behaviour.

But then again, he was enjoying the boy's every glance, every smile, every word. He found himself wanting to go into the arena to show off for that stuck up brunette. It was... crazy.

He kept the shawl and wore it to show his gratitude to the prince, but that was all. He needed to ignore the other man and his dilly behaviour before it caused him more trouble.

Kaede frowned. The red head was ignoring him. He was waving at the crowd, but didn't even smile at Kaede. Not even once. He didn't even look at him. Bastard! He didn't deserve the gift Kaede had for him. The prince decided that he would ignore the slave too. Always! He would never even look at him again. Ever!

His resolve lasted for the whole few hours.

...

"Mitsui... Tell me... what is he doing?"

"I do not know, my lord. He doesn't talk to me or Akira."

"He doesn't talk to me either... But he speaks to this slave..." Mitsui would smile at the king's funny attempt to avoid voicing his fears.

"You think he likes men?"

"Does he?" There was hope in king's voice; hope to hear 'no'.

"If he does, you can't do much about it."

"His birthday is approaching. I'll buy him a pretty boy. Do you think it will help?"

"..." Mitsui scratched his head. What was he supposed to say? Prince Kaede was publicly showing affection to a slave. Not to some eunuch but a fighter player. He was practically stalking Sakuragi, approaching him during games and after, visiting him in the guild! If his interest in Sakuragi really was of  _that_  nature then it was highly doubtful that any pretty slave boy could replace Hana.

"I suppose that your silence is all the answer I need. What do you think I should do?"

"Seriously?"

"I've never been more serious."

"You want me to be honest?"

"Please, Mitsui, can't you see how desperate I am?"

"You want to buy him a slave to play? Buy him Sakuragi."

"Are you crazy?"

"At least you will be sure it works and that you can keep it behind the closed door."

"Absolutely not! I will never let a slave to lay a finger on my precious child!"

Mitsui stepped back. It was becoming too difficult.

"When I overheard them talking the Prince wanted to train with him. Maybe all he is interested in is that game? Maybe you could let them train together or something?"

"It's too dangerous. He could hurt Kaede."

"Believe me he had many chances to do that. I... I think he likes your son... in a way. They argue a lot but it seemes friendly."

"It's too risky. And besides, what if my son likes him... for real?"

"Then remove Hanamichi from the games. You will know if your son interested in the game or in the player."

"... I can't. He... He's the centre of everyone's attention. People come here to see him."

"I'm sorry. Had I not demanded him at the arena that day... He was refusing to fight. I thought he would die."

"It wasn't your fault, Mitsui. And even if it was then we should be grateful to you. People and rulers from the neighbouring countries visit us in peace, wanting to beat us at the arena, instead of the front line. Did you know that they plan to make the teams consisted of our soldiers? They're working on new rules, to make only two teams play in one game. And they want to make the game longer, letting the players to score more times, making a hole in the basket! It's wonderful. Everything what's going on now is really... really something! If I remove him from the arena now, people won't be happy. And it's all about people, you know that. Not to mention how much money Sakuragi brings us..."

They talked for hours discussing sending Kaede back to the Capital.

Meanwhile Kaede dressed in a long cape with a huge hood was entering Akagi's guild buying his way in. Sakuragi won another game and now he was supposed to collect his price which was a bath and a massage. Akagi let the prince in, afraid to anger the king's son again, but he also sent a slave with a message to Mitsui immediately anyway.

Sakuragi was sore from all the training and fighting he did that day. After getting out of the hot bath he covered himself with a cloth around his waist and lay down on his stomach. The shawl he had gotten from the prince was lying beside him, washed clean. He put i over his forehead again. A young woman was preparing the items necessary to help his tense muscles relax. She looked too small and too fragile... Sakuragi doubted she would be able to work his muscles.

The hot temperature and sweet scent of oils made him sleepy. Damn he was tired. And his conscious didn't feel right either. He ignored the prince and the crowd didn't like it one bit. He himself hated it too but Akagi warned him and he was right. The prince was untouchable. For him it was just fun. For Sakuragi – it could cost him his life.

Finally the delicate hands started to slowly spread the oil over his back, caressing every inch of caramel skin, already slightly pressing in all the right places. When they moved up to rub the back of his neck they didn't stop and sank into his hair, massaging his scalp for a moment. Hana sighed as he felt a weight settle on the small of his back. It was heavier than he expected but nice. Maybe the woman was actually stronger than he thought. He didn't stop the satisfied growl that escaped his throat when his muscles were being so wonderfully squeezed and pressed.

The slick fingers moved up and down along his spinal cord, rubbing in circle motions his shoulder blades and then slightly pinching his neck. It made Sakuragi feel light and relaxed. He wanted it to never stop. Since he had been found by the slave traders he was constantly working or fighting, not eating or sleeping enough. Actually, being bought by that gorilla-guy was the best thing that could happen to him in his life as a slave. Even though he had never seen Hanamichi fighting he was determined to make him a brilliant fighter player. And now, as a successful player his status as a slave had changed. He was being pampered, prized and even admired. He had access to good food, bath and now even the massage! Akagi said that the woman was for him to use too... A month ago he would maybe consider it at least but now... not anymore. Because of that fox...

Suddenly all the relaxed bliss that came over him from the massage was gone in an instant and his muscles tensed again. That damn fox... He seemed set on making Sakuragi's life difficult. He growled in frustration so the hands massaging him tried harder to please him, rubbing every inch of skin very attentively. It felt really good but he was still pissed and angry. That damn fox... He was so impossibly beautiful... gorgeous... He was invading Hanamichi's thoughts and dreams. He was actually invading his real life as well, always watching his games and even visiting him in his cell. Hanamichi equally loved and hated his touches...

The most ridiculous thing about this situation was the fact that he was a slave. He was nothing.

There were times when he thought about telling the prince about the treason he witnessed. He heard those aristocrats talking about framing their lord Anzai into some antagonistic doings somewhere on the North to cause war and get rid of the old king. They planned to frame him into coup d'état. Hana had heard everything accidentally and immediately jumped on them, not knowing that there was the whole squad of soldiers ready to kill him. They had left him on the desert, chained to the ground, naked... But the prince would probably not believe him. No one would because he was a slave. Damn, his life sucked...

He sighed heavily and tried to clear his mind from all unwanted thoughts. The prince was so gorgeous and so irritatingly clingy. Hana loved to entertain thoughts about him when he was awake at night. Back then at the guild the brunette almost squeezed himself through the bars to get closer. It was so hard to not take advantage of him sometimes.

The weight on his back changed slightly and Hana realised that the person straddling him was leaning lower, caressing his hair. It felt nice. Maybe he could close his eyes and pretend that it was the prince? Maybe it was worth trying... But it was a woman..

"Damn... I wish I could just close my eyes and take you pretending you're someone else..."

The hands massaging his back trembled and paused for the briefest moment.

"But you're a woman... I wish you weren't."

Then the weight on his back shifted again and the person sitting on his back leaned forward. Delicate hands reached to the shawl draped over his forehead and pushed it down, over his eyes. Hanamichi took it as a cue to try and pretend. He turned to his back and put his hands on the thighs that straddled his stomach. It felt nice... The hands that were massaging him before were now rubbing and pinching his nipples. It wasn't enough to arouse him, but it wasn't all that bad either. Maybe it  _could_ get them somewhere after all? The slender hips started to move rhythmically back and forth, making Sakuragi growl. He wanted to give it a try. He reached out to the person's neck to pull them closer and then he felt it; a distinct bulge between the supposed girl's legs pressed to his stomach. It was a boy! How was it even possible? Sakuragi was almost sure that he saw absolutely feminine attributes on that person earlier when he was leaving the bath. So... It was a boy and not a eunuch since he was sporting a slight erection.

The boy lowered himself to lay flat on the strong body underneath him and nibbled on Sakuragi's ear, neck and collarbone. He kissed it passionately, licked and sucked leaving marks and scratches. Hanamichi's hands travelled further to touch and squeezed the boy's buttocks. He growled again feeling how small and perfect the boy's ass actually was. Hearing the kid moan in pleasure he touched him more forcefully, rubbing along the cleft. He felt the erection digging into his stomach harden even more. It could be the prince in his arms right now, writhing in pleasure, moaning and biting his neck, rutting against him like an animal in heat. He pulled the boy's robe up to feel his naked skin. It was perfect, delicate and smooth, just as the prince's skin could be... Hanamichi wallowed in the feeling of long, slender thighs as his hands moved along their length up and down. The boy was moaning sweetly increasing the pace of his hips. Hana moved his hands further and undid the cloth tied over the boy's privates and pressed his finger to the puckered entrance pressing slightly but not enough to get it in.

The boy had to be really young and inexperienced because he was losing it already. It was unprofessional but Hana didn't mind. It only made his little fantasy about the prince more real. He would love it if the prince was so inexperienced and so wonderfully willing and needy...

Kaede was lost in feelings. When he sent the massaging girl away he wasn't really planning on  _that._ He wanted to play a joke on the slave to tease him, but mostly, he did it just to see the man. As weird and shameful as it was he truly missed the slave. Being ignored by him during the game, in front of all those people, hurt more than anything in Kaede's life EVER. At first he was angry. He wanted to punish the slave, or to never see him again. But then his insides started to burn and his chest began to hurt. He wanted to cry. He wanted to run to the slave's cell, apologize for whatever the man was upset about and fix things between them to the way they had been before.

But all his plans and thoughts evaporated from his mind the moment he saw Hana leaving the hot bath. His body was magnificent. Kaede was shaking, craving with every cell and fibre of his body to get closer to that man. He felt dizzy and weak. His body burned with need. He watched the impressive manhood between Sakuragi's legs and his own strained almost painfully in confinement of his fundoshi. The world suddenly disappeared and there was only Sakuragi. Kaede wanted him in every way possible. He wanted to be taken by him. He wanted to be ravished, enslaved, dominated, devoured, even killed! He wanted everything. And he wanted to give everything away; everything for the redhead slave. He wanted to give him everything and much more. He wanted Sakuragi to take him whole so there would be nothing left.

He sneaked his way to his obsession, finally touching and then being touched. His mind melted along with his body under the slave's touches. He was lost in heat so completely that the reality hit him only when he felt the cool air hitting his completely bare bottom. A pang of fear clenched his muscles and made him pause briefly. His legs were spread, one leg on each side of the man underneath him. He was so vulnerable and open, and he was with one of the most dangerous man in their kingdom. He felt a finger press to his entrance, about to penetrate. He couldn't help but shrink away briefly.

It was enough for the slave to stop completely. Kaede swore in soft whisper. He didn't want him to stop. Not really. It was just his body's stupid and unwanted reaction. He quickly reached down and pulled away the cloth still covering Sakuragi's crotch. As their erection's rubbed against each other he almost lost it again and moaned loudly. Then he adjusted his position trapping the hot throbbing cock of the slave between his thighs and squeezing it between his legs, enjoying how it rubbed against his cleft, hole and testicles.

Hana didn't want to hurt the boy. Yes he was lost in his crazy fantasy about Prince Kaede visiting him his bath after the game but... as great as it was, he would never force anyone to do things like that, no matter who they were. No way in hell. But the boy quickly got over his momentary hesitation and did all those wonderful things. Hana's hands came back to caress the perfect globes of his Imaginary Prince's bottom and the boy seemed to enjoy it. His fingers moved along the crack between them once again reaching down to rub the puckered hole.

Kaede lost it and came crying out loud, accidentaly ripping off the black cloth that served as a blindfold. As Hanamichi's widened eyes met his he felt the slave spasm and release between his squeezed thighs.

Teehee...  **Tsuzuku**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Pretending to have the Prince in his arms was much better than Hanamichi could ever expect. Since he shared his cell with Ryo-chin he practically never had a chance to relieve himself, especially that after tiring days of training or suffering punishments he didn't really feel like it anyway. It had changed since he started to win. Not just because he wasn't being punished all the time and gotten his strength back, but especially because he had met that damn fox. The young prince was ridiculously gorgeous and perfect to the point of being completely unreal. After their first meeting and that angry interaction Hana was sure he had only imagined meeting that alluring person. But the prince came to the games and the redhead couldn't take his eyes off of him when he'd climbed onto the basket. The brunette's skin really was as smooth and white as porcelain, his face perfectly proportional and body to die for... He was like an art piece. He was something that Hana categorized in his head as too perfect to touch. Then the prince started to talk with him, and with that he became more human, more touchable, more physical. His body immediately fell in lust with the young royal and no reasoning could stop it. With every passing day, he more and more craved for some... stimulation.

The prince showed interest in him. He talked to him and approached every time he had a chance. He teased the slave and did annoying things just to get his attention. He was giving Hana gifts and smiles... and small touches that were driving him nuts. Sakuragi wanted to pretend it was him in him in his arms. He wanted to touch, smell and taste the prince with something more than just his imagination. And it worked. And it was overwhelming and spectacular...

...until his makeshift blindfold slipped revealing the truth.

He expected to see some random boy, who would spoil his orgasmic dream about Prince Kaede visiting him in the guild. He was actually expecting the boy to be ugly. He purposefully avoided touching his face to make the image in his mind more real. He didn't expect to see the raven locks, pearly white face covered with the sweetest blush, blue eyes clouded by lust, pink lips parted in a tormenting task of catching escaping breaths. Even without any physical stimulation that view alone would be enough for him to come undone...

"What the fuck?!"

Kaede's heated and still naked bottom hit the cold tiles of the wet floor as the slave pushed him off; his throbbing entrance felt strange, kind of oversensitive. The pleasure of his orgasm was undeniable and truly amazing, but that spot where Sakuragi's finger had been pressed, touching, rubbing but not doing anything beyond that, felt strangely unsatisfied and abandoned. It almost made him want to cry. The seething redhead in front of him looked wild and dangerous, but the prince wasn't afraid. Far from that. He wanted to kiss him. He wanted to crawl back onto that man, sink in his strong arms and stay there forever.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

But obviously the slave had other plans. Kaede wanted to cover his ears to not hear rejection. He wanted to bask in the nice feeling of that infuriating man being close. He wanted to keep it for even a moment longer. It was the first time in his life he did something he actually felt like doing; he did something for himself and it felt too good to let it go.

"Stop yelling, ahō. I'm not deaf." He didn't know what to do. He was probably more surprised with what he had done than the other man!

"And you know what I'm doing here; probably better than I do."

Hanamichi stood up and tied the towel back around his hips, to cover himself. It made Kaede more aware of how unpleasantly dirty he was under his robe.

"You are trying to get me killed. I told you to never come here again!" Kaede took some wet cloth and quickly swiped his bottom, but was too distraught to look for his fundoshi.

"Like I would listen to a slave!" The prince stepped closer to the angry redhead, who was pulling him like a magnet. He needed to do something physical again.

"So now you remember that I'm a slave? You're a prince!"

"And I don't need a slave to remind me of that! I do whatever I want, whit whoever I want!"

It was a big fat lie, but the slave didn't have to know that.

"Really? I'm sure your father would be proud knowing! If you haven't noticed, I'm no eunuch!"

Kaede grabbed the black scarf hanging from Sakuragi's neck and angrily pulled him even closer.

" _That_  can be arranged!"

"What the hell?! Is that what you want? You come here every time you get horny?"

It wasn't the pain that silenced Hana. It was more of the splashing sound that shocked him. It stung but the pain was barely there. It probably hurt the prince's palm more than Sakuragi's cheek.

"You're a moron... I came here to see you." Kaede's voice was like a hiss. "I won't make that mistake ever again. You disgust me." The prince turned away and stormed out.

. . .

When Mitsui left the king's chamber it was almost midnight. Immediately a servant approached him with information.

"Mitsui-san, there is a servant from Akagi's guild requesting to see you."

Hisashi's eyes grew wide. "When did he come?"

"About two hours ago."

Mitsui ran. A servant from Akagi at this hour could mean only one thing. Kaede was there again. He hoped the prince didn't do anything stupid yet. But first he needed to make sure that Kaede wasn't in his own bed. Maybe he was just freaking out. He stormed into the prince's chamber and saw him sleeping on his bed, still in his clothes.

Yoshifumi-sama made Hisashi responsible for his son's safety and the soldier was failing miserably. A bile rose in his throat and he felt sick. The brunette's beautiful face was pale and his eyes red. He clearly cried himself to sleep. Maybe he would finally learn that slaves were no company for the prince?

Kaede stayed in his rooms for days. His martial arts instructors and teachers were coming to him so he didn't have to go out. He refused to attend meals, and most of the food that went into his rooms was always left untouched. Mitsui tried to talk to him, and so did Akira, but it was futile. Kaede looked awful and sickly. But the most surprising was that he skipped Saturday games.

At first Sakuragi was relieved when he didn't see the prince in the king's loge. He was glad that the prince would finally leave him alone. The young royal's antics were troublesome and worried even Akagi. It would bring nothing but problems for him and for the guild and Hanamichi didn't want that. The guild master couldn't refuse the young prince access to the slave but he also could not let him endanger himself in there. The situation was putting Akagi in a pinch.

Yes, Hana was a slave, but the guild was his home now and he putting Akagi in danger wouldn't help Hana anyway. Nothing would... Sooner or later the king would get tired of his son's unhealthy fascination and surely Sakuragi would be the one to pay the price. So, as it has been said before, at first Sakuragi was contented that the prince backed off. It was what he wanted after all – to have the prince off his back. But... Somehow 'out of sight - out of mind' didn't quite seem to work for his frustrated soul. The second time he walked out into the field and the stupid fox wasn't there, something in his chest clenched painfully, making him miserable. Playing and winning wasn't so much fun anymore. The crowd seemed disappointed too.

Then he started to hear those whispers and rumours about the Prince not feeling well, and about him going back to the capital. Hana didn't want to believe them but on the other hand he decided it would be the best for them both. Whatever the brat had been up to, it surely had nothing to do with Hana. He was just a slave. He was nothing and there was nothing left between the two of them. Scratch that. There had never been anything between them except Hanamichi's silly delusions. There had been lust or maybe just curiosity on the young prince's side, but it was apparently gone as soon he got what he wanted. So, there was no point in pining after something that would never be his. He felt stupid even thinking about it. He expected soldiers coming for him on the next day, after the prince's last visit, but they never came. It looked like the prince didn't tell anyone about what Hana had done to him... And, damn, how he wanted to do more than that...

Kaede's birthday was approaching. Yoshifumi Rukawa purchased a truly gorgeous eunuch for his son as a present and organised many attractions to celebrate the special day.

Kaede was still stubbornly staying in his chambers. He didn't feel like going out. He wasn't interested in anything anymore. His mother was coming for his birthday celebrations and he was seriously considering to go back to the capital with her after it would be over. Here, in Kanagawa everything made him think only about one thing (or more like a person) and it was driving him nuts. He couldn't sleep, and every time he did, he dreamed about that idiot. His father was worried about him, sending doctors and shamans. Akira was tormenting him with questions he refused to answer. There was nothing to say about it after all and there was nothing that anyone could do to help. He let himself to have feelings for a brute slave and, even though it was obviously a lost cause, he threw himself at the men, who apparently didn't care. He wanted Sakuragi to want him back but it wasn't all. He wanted the redhead to want  _only_  him. At those sleepless nights he was entertaining the fantasies about Hanamichi losing his mind for him, loving him and declaring his feelings from the arena. It was shameful, embarrassing and downright stupid, but since it was only in his mind, no one would know that he wanted Hana to kidnap him. He wanted him to risk everything to be together... Kaed's fantasies were crazy and romantic as well as erotic but then the sun would rise and another day without Hana would start.

Every day since meeting the red haired slave Kaede couldn't wait to wake up in the morning and go watch him train. He watched from hiding, sometimes sneaking out of the palace, other times coming with Mitsui as his escort. He watched him practice shots and blows. The slave was magnificent... he missed those days terribly.

Akira tried to cheer him up with preparations for the birthday festive but it was clearly just Akira's entertainment, not his. He didn't care what Akira planned and silently agreed to leave it in his eager hands.

The court and palace were decorated and the crowds of dignitaries swarmed the place to participate in the events. Kaede agreed to leave his rooms only because he didn't want to worry his mother who arrived early in the morning. His father used the occasion to introduce him as the future ruler to all necessary people.

"Now, my son..." Yoshifumi still didn't know how to subtly go about that part. "I have something for you. A gift I thought may be of use to you..." He motioned to the servant waiting on the side. The man disappeared for a moment and came back with a fragile looking creature with long hair. From the brief glance Kaede threw its way he assumed it was a boy, though he could be wrong. It  _was_  hard to tell. Kaede found it very difficult to listen to what his father was saying. Something was going on the courtyard. Random words that reached his ears caused his thoughts to stray. People were talking about games. There was a commotion and everyone seemed unusually excited. His father was still talking when Akira approached them and dragged Kaede outside promising a surprise.

And what a surprise it was...

The prince was staying in his rooms obviously for too long. How could he miss _that_ rising in front of their palace?! There was an arena. It was much smaller than the normal one, but it had two baskets instead of one and both were obviously broken, lacking the bottom.

"What..." It was the first word he uttered that day. Akira grinned at him looking irritatingly smug.

"You'll see. It's a surprise. Mostly for our important guests, but I thought you would liked it too."

The excitement in Akira was bubbling pleasantly. He was quite proud of the prepared performance. It was also fun to watch how stressed and worried was his soldier friend. Mitsui took everything way too seriously. It was funny how he felt responsible for everything, even the weather! It took them two weeks to work out the reasonable rules for the game with two baskets. They came up with two teams, five members in each. To make the game more clear for the spectators the rival teams were supposed to wear different colours. They decided that the game would last 30 minutes during which both teams would try to score as many times as possible. To encourage the players they had some valuable prises for them, not for the guild masters. Fighting was still the part of the game, but hopefully not the main one. And there was no weapons allowed. That was something Mitsui insisted was necessary, for the safety measures. He didn't want to risk any harm done to their respectful guests.

The plan was brilliant and everything that came out of it looked really promising. Their games were becoming more and more popular so turning it into more civilised game was very welcomed. The king had no idea what was the real reason for all this...

Akira was really glad to finally see his quiet royal friend excited and (dare he say it?) happy. In the capital the prince was apathetic. Here in Kanagawa he was smiling. He was interested in life and would gladly go out of his way to do crazy and unreasonable things, like sneaking out at night... Akira had no doubts in his broom head that the reason behind that change of heart was one redhead brute. Two weeks earlier Kaede came back from his night escapade to the slaves guild crying and looking miserable. Mitsui kept repeating that the silly boy asked for it but Akira refused to accept it. All that crying, mopping and not eating was getting on his nerves. Mostly because it was making Mitsui really damn annoying, but also because he missed that funny, overexcited Kaede.

He went to the guild to ask Sakuragi what happened. It was only the second time he was there and still couldn't fathom what was so tempting for Kaede in that dirty hole...

He found the redhead seriously injured with a bloody gash on his forehead. The slave had a slight fever but was still conscious and lucid. His tiny, curly haired friend was desperately trying to convince him to not get up.

"Hello there..." He greeted and waved cheerfully at both of them, trying to break the ice. Hanamichi glared in response, but then a recognition dawned on him and his eyes softened at the approaching man.

"Hi..." His voice was hoarse and strange. "How's you girly friend?"

"Mitsui? He's... relatively fine, though worried. About my other friend."

Hanamichi chuckled. He was expecting an executor to appear, but not that guy.

"Of course. What did he tell you I wonder... Though it doesn't really matter, right? His word is sacred."

Akira looked pointedly at Ryota, who immediately stood up and left promising to bring some water.

"I just want to know what happened. It made him very upset."

"Oh... Then maybe he shouldn't have come to the fighter slaves guild in the middle of the night? Haven't you thought of that?"

"I have actually..." That cute, apologetic smile on Akira's face was doing awfully good job at melting Hanamichi's cold attitude. "... But I still want to know."

"Why ask me? You doubt your prince? He woudn't like that."

"You seem to know him pretty well." Hanamichi's eyes hardened.

"I killed the last guy who said that, you know?"

Akira's blood seemed to freeze in his veins. He gulped and swiped his forehead with a sleeve. He was sweating.

"Hah... I didn't really mean anything by it..."

"Good. I would really hate to explain it to you the same way. And since we're at it, keep your prince away from this place. As you see..." He pointed at his bloody head. "It gets some assholes overexcited and I'm not sure how many more convincing I can take."

Something in Akira's guts twisted. Yes, he wanted Kaede to have some fun but that was not right. His careless actions were bringing trouble to the redhead. On one hand he could really see where the prince's behaviour came from. Even under the weight of the situation he couldn't take his eyes off of the tanned broad chest and sharp face. Those brown eyes looked like they had seen more than they should have in one life time but still shone with fire and stubborn defiance. Normally Akira wasn't into men, but when he was he liked them soft and fragile. That man was one sole exception.

He blushed and tried to avert his eyes.

"So... the other slaves had seen him come here?" That was the point here, really. They all had to at least try and protect Kaede's reputation.

"Just one. But you know what they say...?"

Akira's eyes went back to the handsome sweat covered face, now lightened by an evil smirk.

"What?"

"That dead men tell no tales."

Sendoh almost pissed in his fundoshi. That man was strong and fast. Had he felt like it, he could probably kill Akira without even getting up from his bed, fever or no. Still it was more arousing than scary. That slave had just killed someone. Not because the man said something wrong but because he had seen Kaede in the guild. He did it for the prince.

"He gave you this cut on your forehead?"

"No... but it looks like he had six huge friends that miss him now. Cowards attacked me when I was asleep. I doubt you'll see any of them in the arena any time soon... or ever."

Akira couldn't help but chuckle at that. In his entire life he hadn't met a single person that would be able to impress him with their strength. Akira hated violence... but this guy was just...

"So what did the fox tell you that made a guy like you come to this dirty hole?"

"Nothing. He didn't speak a single word to me since that night... Hence my worry."

"Aaah... it must be great to have him shut up for a change, ne?"

At that the brunette laughed loudly. There was no point in explaining that Kaede really didn't talk much to anyone who wasn't two meters tall, tanned and redhead.

"I don't like to see him sad."

Hanamichi's eyes fell closed trying to hide how he felt about the subject, but it was pretty clear for Sendoh anyway.

"Bearing the consequences of coming here at night can make him even sadder, you know?"

"I guess you're right." He looked at the slave more closely. Hanamichi Sakuragi really was handsome. Anyone would give him that.

"I'm sorry if I hurt his feelings or whatever... but I had to make him stop."

"I know. You probably did the right thing, but... Never mind." Being around the slave and actually talking to him made Sendoh's interest in his friend's misery die down. Sakuragi seemed to be a subject much more interesting.

"How did you become a slave?"

hanamichi twisted his face in something that looked like disgust. "It's a long story... I'm tired. I think I may have a fever. Where's Ryochin? He promised me water..."

"I'm sorry to trouble you."

Brown eyes suddenly opened and widened at him in response. "Did you just apologise to me? To a slave?"

"Why not? I'll go now to let you rest, but I will expect you to get better soon. I need you in an important game in two weeks time. What do you say?"

"I'm fine! Count me in."

"I'll come back tomorrow and we'll talk about the details. Is that alright?"

"Perfect. Now get me Ryochin and my water."

"Yes sir."

Akira smiled seeing Sakuragi's comically widened eyes and winked. He came back on the next day, as promised. Hanamichi was still sporting a cut on his forehead but there was no sign or trace of the fever on him at all. He really was fine!

They talked almost every day working on rules for the new game and... sometimes talking about other things.

Now it was time to show what they managed to create. The crowd was significantly smaller than on the arena and the spectators were much closer to the field.

"Close your mouth, Kaede. It's not cute." The prince didn't even look at his friend. His attention was at the field. There was no skull in the centre. Why? What would players use? His guts twisted. Who would play in the game? Surely they wouldn't let the slaves into the courtyard, right? But what if they did? What if Hanamichi would be there? He needed to change! Those ridiculous official clothes he was forced to wear looked ridiculous. He wanted them off...

"I need to... leave for a moment." This time it was the king's jaw that dropped. Akira tried to keep from laughing.

"Wait." He grabbed the prince's arm. "Where do you want to go?"

The porcelain white face turned pink and then red, with alarming speed. "Change..." His voice was hardly above the whisper. "Let go! I need to change this stupid clothes."

That did it. Akira couldn't hold it anymore and roared with laughter, still not letting the prince go.

"You're killing me, Kaede, you know that?" He wiped the tears from his eyes and did his best to calm down. "You look gorgeous. You don't need to change anything." Then he leaned down to the prince's ear and whispered. "He'll love it. I promise."

Soft, helpless moan escaped Kaede's lips. It was so unbelievably cute that Akira couldn't even laugh. The prince's legs trembled and almost gave in under his weight. There was no doubt anymore – Hanamichi would be there. He would see him again in no time... His heart was hammering in his chest and he almost started to scream the slave's name to see him sooner.

Then he took few deep breaths and tried to get himself together. He was supposed to be angry at Hanamichi. The man had hurt him and deserved to be punished but, keeping distance was a torment for Kaede instead.

"Sendoh-san?" A low voice from behind caught Akira's and the king's attention.

"Maki-san? You managed to come! I'm so glad. Please, let me introduce you to our king, Yoshifumi Rukawa."

The king smiled at the man. He was Kaian's the most important and respected political persona, not to mention, he owned many lands of great strategic importance. Yoshifumi greeted him with a handshake and a smile as Akira proceeded with introductions.

"This is Shinichi Maki..."

"We know who Maki-san is, Akira. Thank you. We're really glad you were able to come, Maki-san."

"After everything I've heard about your game recently, I just couldn't miss it for life! And of course, I couldn't refuse myself a pleasure to wish the prince a happy birth day."

A polite smile spread across Maki's handsome face. The man was tall, just slightly shorter than Akira and Kaede, but definitely more strongly build. Despite his age he was righteously famous for his good looks.

Still, Kaede didn't even glance his way, keeping his eyes firmly on the entrance to the arena.

"Son!" Yoshifumi was fighting internal battle with his temper. His son's behaviour was absolutely unacceptable! But he was so happy to hear him talk just a moment earlier that he didn't want to yell at him, especially in front of such an important guest.

"It's alright, Your Highness. As I can see the boy is as interested in the game as I am myself!"

"Please, Maki-san. Let's watch the game from our loge. It's the best viewing point."

"Thank you, Sendoh-san. Ah... I would hate to take advantage of your great hospitality but I was wondering if I could ask for a favour?"

"Of course..." The king tensed, slightly alarmed but relaxed immediately hearing what it was all about.

"I've heard about a magnificent player owned by one of your guilds. I mean the redhead, the one who had started it all... I would like to meet him."

Kaede turned around with a funny face. He looked like a scared rabbit that has nowhere to run. Unfortunately for him, Akira was currently in a playful mood.

"Of course. We still have a moment. Mitsui!" Akira smiled and waved at his favourite soldier, but his face fell slightly meeting his cold glare.

"Yes, sir?"

"Sir?... Mitsui, what are you-...?" Akira put a hand on Hisashi's shoulder but the soldier pushed it off, not meeting his gaze.

"What can I do for you,  _sir_?"

"Um... what.. are you mad at me for something? What did I do?"

Hisashi pointedly ignored Akira's rambling and looked questioningly at Yoshifumi.

"My king, what can I do _for you_?"

"Please, Hisashi, bring that redhead slave. We would like to meet him."

"Right away, my lord."

Akira was torn. He wanted to go after Mitsui and ask him what crawled up his ass and died, but he couldn't leave the dignitary and the clearly distraught prince. He just sighed and decided to pester him later. Now, he half expected that Kaede would try to flee, but he was just standing by the railing, blushing cutely and forcing himself to breath regularly. He was a mess.

Finally Mitsui came back, followed by a crowd of guards.

"My lord, I brought Sakuragi, and his guild master Akari Takenori."

"Great! Thank you, Mitsui."

The long haired soldier stepped aside, revealing two very tall and very intimidating figures, surrounded by a group of armed soldiers whose weapons were raised and ready to struck the redhead slave if he so much as blinked too fast.

Kaede was frozen to the spot. Hanamichi's tunic was black, matching the beautiful long scarf tied around his forehead. He was wearing a chest plate and... Kaede couldn't see much more because suddenly Akira was in the slave's arms, actually hugging him like a long time friend.

"Hana!" Akira's cheerful cry made the prince's blood boil. He didn't think. He just grabbed Akira's collar from behind and pulled him sharply away from the slave, chocking him painfully.

"Auch! Kaede! What the hell?!"

If look could kill Akira would be a goner. Kaede crossed his arms on his chest and glared at him with such a vicious animosity that Akira didn't even dare to whine. The prince was shaking, catching erratic breaths through his throbbing nostrils and avoiding looking at the men that invaded his dreams. He was vaguely aware that Hana was being introduced to the king and that tanned guy... Maki.

"So, Maki-san. This is Hana. We practically created this new game together. It took us forever but I hope people will like it. As you see there are two baskets..." Akira was explaining the rules together with Sakuragi. Since the slave was consumed by the conversation Kaede risked a glance in his direction.

Half of blood from his heated face instantly rushed down to gather between his legs. Hanamichi's hands were cuffed behind his back, which made his lovely chest looking ever broader and more impressive than usually. His exposed neck screamed to the young prince begging to be hugged, kissed, licked lovingly... And that face... Kaede's greatest dream and at the same time the bane of his existence... But, the slave was still wearing his scarf. There was a scar peeking out from under the cloth, right above Hana's right eye making the brunete wonder how and when the slave got it. Was it during the games he had missed due to his childish mopping?

The dignitary's hand reached out toward the slave and took one end of the black scarf between its fingers.

"That is a very fine silk. I have one just like this one at home. It cost me a small fortune."

Hanamichi actually blushed and dropped his gaze.

"Well that... was a gracious gift..."

"From a lover I presume? She must be awfully rich..."

"NO!" Hanamichi's angry roar made the guards step even closer and raise their weapons even higher.

The king chuckled nervously, remembering that highly embarrassing situation his son had caused when his favourite slave got hurt. "Actually it was from my son. For a game well played."

No one dared to point out that Hana had lost that memorable but unfortunate game...

The king then turned to the slave. "So, Sakuragi... Since you're here I shall grant you an honour to pay your respects to my son on the anniversary of his birth."

Hanamichi slowly raised his head and for the first time that day he looked into Kaede's blue eyes.

 **Tsuzuku...**  Sorry, that's it for this chapter...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://melissen.deviantart.com/art/Set-my-eyes-only-on-you-453675103

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOR Yuzuki12Hotaru - THANK YOU FOR READING!

The prince's heart jumped up to his throat and his cheeks burned once again. He grabbed the railing behind his back afraid that he would swoon. He wanted to speak but he didn't know what to say and then he was also afraid of his voice trembling too much. His heart was trying to jump out of his chest. It acted as if it was trying to escape and hide in Sakuragi's arms. Or maybe it was him who wanted to do exactly that...

Sakuragi was nervous knowing that they would perform in front of the prince. Having no doubts that the young royal was still angry at him he had no hopes to talk to him at all. As if it was not enough this was supposed to be the very first match of their new game and it was going to be played against the team of soldiers. He didn't even finish fastening his armour when he had been called, to meet the king. He felt dizzy. It was too much for him! When he saw the prince he had to use all his self control to not look at him at all. He couldn't risk falling to temptation. He never talked with Akira about his relationship with Kaede but he was also pretty sure that the broom head knew what's going on in his tormented heart.

Akira made the situation slightly less awkward engaging him in a conversation with some rather interesting guy. Hana tried to concentrate on that and ignore the prince as well as the crowd watching them like hawks. He knew that they were waiting for some slave vs. prince interaction but he wasn't going to indulge them. And he was doing great until that damn scarf brought attention to his relations to the prince, and the king forced them to interact.

To make it even worse the damn fox had never looked so gorgeous. His black hair shone in a sunlight, gaining a shade of cobalt, accented by sapphires in his subtle diadem, and matching his sky blue eyes. His beauty was intimidating and overwhelming. Sakuragi tried to take a step back but as his body collided with sharp tips of spears, he changed his mind and stayed where he was. He needed to do what the king said and get the hell out of there or he would really kidnap the prince or... damn, he needed to leave the loge.

"Happy Birthday." He hardly managed to force the words through his suddenly very dry throat. The prince, even being visibly shorter, looked down on him, with his chin held high.

"I won't accept it, until you apologize."

At first Sakuragi wanted to yell at the fox, to throw it all into his face, that he had distanced himself for the brat's own good. But for some reason he couldn't. When he looked into his baby blue eyes he couldn't help but really feel guilty.

"I'm sorry." His apology was honest. He didn't want to ignore Kaede any more than Kaede wanted to be ignored. But it was the only thing he figured he could do. Now, when the prince smiled in answer Hana's heart melted. Most probably along with his brain too, because he felt like he could take on the world, just to not lose the sight of the fox ever again. His back straightened, his heart swelled and his legs moved him closer to the prince.

"Your name, slave?" Kaede couldn't help it. He wanted Hana's full attention and give his own in return. He didn't care about the crowd and his father... Akira calling his redhead 'Hana' made his blood boil... He wanted Hana to be his, and his alone, and also he wanted others to be aware of it too.

Even with all his crazy fondness for the young royal, Sakuragi still didn't want to just do what the brat was ordering him to do. But, he also didn't want to make fun of the prince in front of his own father.

"Let it be my birthday present for you. My name is Sakuragi Hanamichi."

Kaede's face split into another breathtaking smile.

"Thank you...  _slave_."

Hana was glad that his hands were cuffed. It was the only thing that prevented him from grabbing the prince's face and kissing him senseless, or alternatively beating it into a pulp. He didn't want to be teased and provoked. He didn't trust his own patience and temper enough to play like that in front of other people.

The brunette stepped closer and grabbed the fastenings of Hanamichi's chest plate.

"You can't even wear your armour properly, ahō." His long white fingers started to fix the slave's armour, brushing over his hot skin, feeling the heat emanating from the other man. When he looked up his hair brushed over Sakuragi's chin and lips.

"A name as a present? You better give him the win!" Maki interjected, trying to break the weird tension in the air.

Kaede snorted. His eyes stayed locked with the slave's even if technically he was answering to Maki's question. "He always wins anyway. Losing would be more of a deal for that brute. Would you lose for me if I asked you?" His face was so dangerously close, and his breath was fanning Hana's heated face. It was insane.

"Maybe I would. But you would have to ask nicely."

A spear touched the back of his neck. Damn, he couldn't stop himself when the fox was provoking him like that.

"Watch your mouth, slave!" The soldier's voice was trembling. Every court guard heard what the redhead could do, even handcuffed.

Kaede steeled for a moment trying to not lose his temper. First he glared at the solider over Hanamichi's shoulder. After the man quickly removed the spear, the prince moved his gaze to the quiet guild master who was sweating, nervously watching the display and praying silently for his best player to survive this confrontation.

"Key?" For a moment there he had no idea what the prince was asking him to do, but after a momentary confusion he reached to his pocket and placed the key to Hanmichi's cuffs in Kaede's waiting hand. The prince didn't move an inch. He was still standing close to the slave, facing him.

Two lean arms sneaked over Hana's hips reaching to his back and to his restrained wrists, bringing the prince's face even closer to his. The brunette's breath smelled faintly of fruits and green tea and Hanamichi could feel his mouth water. He quickly licked his dry lips and turned his eyes from the fox's intent gaze. Then he heard a soft clicking sound and his hands were free.

"Kaede! What on Earth are doing?!"

Akira placed his hand on the king's shoulder, trying calm him down.

"It's alright, my lord. I assure you that Hana is no threat to any of us." Despite his words all the guards took a careful step back. Well, all but one, who was too busy ogling the prince. The noble just smiled. "Of course, I can't assure  _their_  safety..." That made Maki laugh at the soldiers' expanse, and the king to relax a little.

Meanwhile Hana was desperately trying to figure out what to do with his hands since they were free. His first thought was to grab the prince's hips and pull him closer, second was to grab his face and then kiss him, third was to slid both hands under Kaede's tunic to feel his perfect skin once again, fourth was surprisingly to punch the guard who didn't take his eyes off of the prince's beautifully exposed legs... He discarded them all. Even if at the moment he wanted nothing more than to have the fox in his arms, he knew he couldn't do anything. Not only because he would probably be killed on the spot, but simply to not ruin the young royal's reputation. Especially that he already let his tongue slip.

The prince was smiling charmingly the whole time. His hands gently grabbed the slave's bigger one and pulled. "Come here, and explain, where's the skull?"

Hanamichi's fingers locked on the fox's hands against his will and he followed him dumbly, completely charmed and stripped off his own will. The prince was moving backwards, toward the railing separating the dais with the loge from the playing field.

"Well..." Hanamichi was trying to find his voice but he was too nervous. He freed his hands from Kaede's hold and leaned his back on the railing. "Skulls were too breakable so we decided to find some replacement. We needed something relatively soft and elastic. Something that wouldn't break. We tried rugs but it was too light to make a good throw. We also tried to put some weight into it but every single one fell apart. So..." Kaede loved to look at Hanamichi when he was talking. He avoided looking back at Kaede and excitedly performed his explanations addressing also other men, particularly Maki. "...so we used that sticky resin from fig trees."

"Fig trees?" Maki's curiosity was growing with Sakuragi's every word. Sendoh was also exceptionally enthusiastic with the matter adding his own opinions.

"Yes. It doesn't absorb water and is really great, right Hana? We made it into a ball and it bounces off of everything. It's perfect." Hanamichi nodded in confirmation but then he caught the sight of the soldier who was still staring at the prince with that dreamy look in his eyes. Without thinking Sakuragi grabbed Kaede and forcefully moved, to hide him from view behind his own back. All the guards were instantly ready to strike but seeing the prince's smile they wisely stayed back this time. Hana crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the guard who, in response, just blushed. He had been caught staring, hadn't he? And of course it just  _had to_  be that redhead monster that caught him in the act.

"I-I'm sorry..." The soldier stuttered and took a step back. He didn't want to die just yet. Not because of something as trivial as attraction.

"Don't apologize to me, asshole."

"How dare you, slave?!" Maybe he was guilty of ogling the prince but he would not take insults from a slave!

"His name..." The soft voice from behind Hanamichi's back made a pleasant shiver run down the slave's spine. "His name is Sakuragi,  _soldier_." And then a hand rested on his shoulder and his stomach did a funny flip flop. The prince was looking at his face.

"Why are you scaring my soldiers, ahō?"

"He knows why." Sakuragi growled, still glaring at the guard and pointing an accusing finger.

"But I don't." Kaede grabbed Hanamichi's shoulder more firmly, and turned him around so they were facing each other once again; his hand now was pressing its palm to the taller man's strong chest.

"Tell me." Hanamichi rolled his eyes and looked to the side. He didn't want to tell the brat that he was being kind of obsessive, paranoid and jealous... because he wasn't. He just didn't like guards.

"I didn't like the way he looked at your highness' thighs."

"Oh really? Was it the same way you stare dumbly into Sendoh's eyes when you two talk?"

"...what?"

"Kaede!" The king was losing his patiences. His son was standing much too close to the slave and acted way too familiar with him, but he decided to let it slide to not bring attention to the prince's improper behaviour. But, his son making a scene and acting like a jealous lover was too much! Kaede on the other hand, completely ignored his father's outburst.

"Don't act surprised. Everyone can see that."

A low familiar voice among the soldiers mumbled: "I knew it." and that raised Akira's lively protests.

"What are you talking about? Mitsui, it's not true!"

Hana's jaw dropped but he didn't have a chance to protest any further because the king decided to finally end that embarrassing situation.

"That's enough! Start the game. Now!"

The guards made a move to drag Sakuragi away but his death glare convinced them that a smarter choice would be to let him walk on his own. Kaede turned his back to others gathered in the loge and fixed his eyes on the arena, waiting for Sakuragi to appear in the field.

Soldiers were dressed in comfortable white clothes, while the slaves team was dressed in black. After entering the field, they didn't start to fight instantly, like they normally would. They waited. Then a round ball was thrown at them from the side and it was instantly in Sakuragi's hands. In a blink of an eye he passed it to someone else and when everyone's attention was on the ball Kaede saw him running toward one of the baskets. Just when he was right about to reach it the ball fell once again into his waiting hands. It was all planned! It was brilliant. Their strategy was a masterpiece. Of course Kaede's attention was focused on the player but he still noticed how nicely the game developed.

And he wanted to play it too.

Then the ball was once again thrown to the players from the outside of the field and this time there was a commotion and some fights, with the bigger and stronger players defending their faster and smaller ones. The prince couldn't get enough.

"That's amazing.." It looked like Maki was sharing his opinion on the new game. "Damn... it looks like so much fun."

"It is!" Akira chirped from beside him. "I played it with Hanamichi once but this monster jumps like he could fly... Look! He won't let anyone score."

It was true. Hanamichi successfully blocked every try of the soldiers team to put the ball through the rim of the basket. Soldiers had no chance.

"Idiots... Why not throw from the distance?"

Akira turned to the side and couldn't hide his surprise seeing that it was Mitsui. He was just as engrossed in watching the game as the rest of them. His eyes were on the ball the whole time. He seemed unaware that he stood so close to Sendoh because then he would probably move somewhere else, since he was sulking.

The crowd was going crazy, yelling, cheering and swearing. The team of slaves won, mostly thanks to Hanamichi's monstrous strength and impossible jumps. Kaede often got hard from watching Hana play but this time, he was close to coming undone. He couldn't wait for the game to finally end, so he could go to Hana and congratulate. And he was going to hug him and kiss his cheek or maybe even lips if they would get some privacy. He also had quite a few ideas about what he would like to get from the slave as a present!

"That redhead is amazing!" Maki's eyes didn't leave the game even for a moment. "Akagi-san! I want to buy him. How much?!"

The quiet guild master looked at the handsome politician with his eyes wide but couldn't find his voice to answer. He couldn't sell Sakuragi. Not just because the man was a goldmine, but also because he actually started to like him and the team they created together with Ryota was something really great. It just wouldn't work without the redhead. Then Haruko liked him a lot and...

"I know what you think. He's your best player. But the amount of money I'm ready to pay will assure you comfortable life without worry. I could also offer you a job. You would train my own team, with Sakuragi in it."

The king watched as pure horror crawled onto his son's beautiful face. Maki buying Sakuragi would be perfect. Kaede was acting unreasonably around that man and Yoshifumi needed to put an end to this craziness.

"I think it's a great idea, Maki-san."

"Your highness..." Akagi sounded helpless and defeated.

"Akagi..." Kaede's voice was trembling. "I have lands on the south..."

"Kaede!" The king stood from his comfortable arm chair so abruptly that he knocked it off in the process. Maki ignored him, and kept his attention on the prince.

"I also have a land on the south that I could spare. It's perfect to have a small guild and live comfortably until you grow old."

Kaede held his challenging glare. "Akagi, I know that your sister is my personal chambermaid..." Akagi gasped. "What do you say to that? Your sister's freedom for one fighter slave...?" Honestly he only knew about the girl because Sakuragi was defending her that one time and Kaede discreetly did some research just to make sure she's not the redhead's lover.

"Kaede! I just gave you a slave! I paid fortune for him! His such a beautiful creature! Why do you want that redhead so stubbornly?! Cut it out!"

"What do you say, Akagi? Isn't that what you always dreamed of. I know you dream about going back North, to your Fatherland and your sister is what keeps you here. I may not speak much but it doesn't mean I don't listen. Your sister plus the price you name for Hana."

Akagi couldn't even speak. A bile rose to his throat and all he could do was sob. He waited years for that dream to come true. Now he would be able to finally go back home, together with his sister, as a free men. He and Haruko were caught and sold when they were kids, but he always kept his eye on his sister. Now, they were still young and had life ahead of them. It was a chance he could not waste. It wasn't only about him. It was about Haruko. But Hanamichi... What was between him and the young prince? What would it mean to him? Akagi didn't want to ruin the redhead's life...

Hanamichi was surprised at how easily they managed to win. The crowd seemed to love the game and their opponents took their lose like a real men they were. They shook hands. It was fun! He looked at the prince to see his smile and glistening eyes. He missed his attention so bad... He wanted to scream that he had won  _for him_  but... Kaede wasn't even looking at the field anymore. He seemed to be in some kind of a fight with that Maki guy... And then Hana noticed that there were no soldiers in the loge anymore. How was it possible? Even if their attention had been momentarily stolen by the game, they should still be there... Hana glanced further to the side, at the entrance to the loge. Once again, he saw no guards. Then everything happened in a blink of an eye. First it was a movement and flash of light – a blade in a servant's hand. Hana didn't think. He grabbed a spear from a guard that stood closest to him and threw it straight at the servant. Another blade pierced through his skin but he didn't even feel it. He just stared ahead to see if he managed in time. The spear went straight through the attacker's neck, while his knife managed leave no more than a scratch on Kaede's forearm. The prince was fine... so he didn't have to fight the overwhelming tiredness anymore. He didn't even care about the blood spilling from his body. He just closed his eyes and fell into the dirt, not hearing the young royal's screams and not seeing him jump from the heights of his loge...

_AN: I was seriously tempted to end the chapter here..._

Furuichi was born in slavery and castrated when he was ten. Honestly he hardly even remembered what was before that. His life was simple, with its only purpose being to please men. He didn't know anything else. When he was 12 he had been sold for the first time. Now he was 16 and meeting his third master. He didn't expect him to be any different from other men he encountered and pleased in his life. But he was.

It took his breath away. In his sixteen years of life he had never seen anything so absolutely and completely beautiful. Furuichi's blood started to run faster and he felt hot. For the very first time in his life he felt something stir low in his abdomen, growing stronger, strange, unknown and painful. He didn't know what it was and he didn't mind. If the pain was what he would feel around that magnificent man, then the pain he would take. A sulking, longhaired guard took him to the prince's chambers. He asked him to wait there but also gave him warnings, like to never touch the prince unless he is told to do so. It was fine with him. He would do everything for the prince.

"The prince normally doesn't talk to people, so don't be surprised if he ignores your questions or your existence entirely. If he graces you with three word you should feel really special. He's kind of boorish... No, scratch that. He's a real asshole most of times, so be patient."

The eunuch didn't like to hear such crude words about his new beloved master.

"Now listen. Your previous owner assured us that you are the best and you can seduce even men not interested in males. Do you think you can be for the prince what he needs?"

"Why not buy him a woman then?"

"He's... it's not that he likes women. He doesn't... I think. No, I'm actually pretty sure about that. What I mean is, that we want you to make some effort to make him interested. Love him. Make him love you. Give him what he needs. You are here because he likes to go out to seek for that, and it should not be done by him outside of the walls of this palace. Can you do that?"

Of course he could and  _would_  do it. He would show the prince tricks that he surely wouldn't find anywhere else. One night and the prince would be spoiled for any other kid of love. He would never bed anyone else.

And so, he spent a day locked up in the bedroom, waiting and dreaming about pleasuring his master. He fell asleep on the floor, by the bed. The sun was rising when something woke him up. It was him. He entered the chamber and begun to undress. Furuichi jumped o his feet and tried to help him. He didn't expect to be pushed away so violently.

"Guards!"

"No, please, my lord. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to anger you. I just wanted to help you undress..."

The soldiers who guarded the door stormed into the room, but recognizing the new slave immediately they didn't do much more.

"Your highness?" They looked at their master in pure confusion. Was that eunuch also trying to hurt him? Everyone were on high alert by the events after that took place after the game. Was this boy another assassin?

Kaede rubbed his throbbing temples. What the hell was going on here? Hana was hurt... he had spent almost the whole night in the infirmary over his unconscious form and now he just wanted to go to sleep. Why was there someone in his room?

He glared at the guards.

"Your highness, this is your slave. Your birthday present from the king, remember?"

Birthday? Right, that nightmare used to be his birth day. He would cry at the realization but he already cried out all the tears he had.

"Leave."

And when he fell onto his bed, finally blissfully alone, he found few more tears to cry for his loss.

With each passing day Furuichi learned that Mitsui wasn't exaggerating. There was no way to touch the prince, not mention to seduce him, and the eunuch was still yet to be blessed with the whole three words at once. The closest he could get to his bed was that first night, when he had fallen asleep on the floor. The prince seemed cold and unapproachable but the younger boy knew it was not all there was. The prince was sad and distant. He probably still wasn't fully aware of Furuichi's existence and still ignored him completely unless he was telling him to leave. He was often gone at days and sometimes at nights, doing probably what Mitsui-san warned him about.

Furuichi tried to charm him in every way possible. He dressed in nicest clothes, tried showing some skin... But how could it work if the man he desired never even spared him a glance?

Then there was Sendoh-san. He was nice but never encouraged the slave's advances toward the prince. He always said:

"He'll never look at you. Don't bother."

But no matter what, it never stopped bothering Furuichi and he was only falling more and more for the ice prince.

...

Hana woke up with a headache. It wasn't all that bad since he didn't really expect to wake up at all. The room he was in was dim and unfamiliar.

"Sakuragi-san..." It was Haruko. "Oh Gods! You're awake! I need to bring my brother!"

"Wait..." But his voice was too weak to be heard. Soon Haruko was gone and Akagi entered the room.

"Sakuragi... How do you feel?"

"Um... Alive... surprisingly. But I've been better. "

Akagi dropped to his knees by the bed Sakuragi was on.

"Forgive me, Sakuragi. I owe you more than you will ever know."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, my friend... I sold you. I sold you for Haruko."

"What?!"

"You don't belong to me anymore."

Hanamichi sat up. He was dizzy and in a lot of pain, but he had worse. The window didn't have bars in it. He could do it. He just needed to hurry.

"It's alright Akagi. I'm happy for you and Haruko. You are probably going home together now?"

Tears filled Akagi's eyes, but the proud man didn't let them fall. He nodded his head.

"Good luck for both of you."

The moment Akagi left the room Hanamichi jumped to the window.

**Tsuzuku.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was not exactly what he expected to see after getting outside. There was no crowded street, no bazaars, no vendors... Maybe it was the loss of blood that made him hallucinate, but what surrounded him right now looked suspiciously like the palace court... Ok, so he got hurt in the palace grounds, but then he had been sold and there was no reason to keep him here. Unless the king felt grateful for saving the prince and let him stay until he wakes up. Whatever the reason, it was the only chance for Hanamichi to escape.

His wound didn't like the way he squeezed himself through the window and absolutely hated when he jumped down from the first floor. He felt sticky wetness on his chest and growled realizing that he had probably opened his stitches. Fuck. Just his luck. Now he would have to find a way to fix it before leaving the city. The realization made his eyes widen. He was going to leave... He was about to walk away from this place that in some twisted way became his new home. He was going to abandon his guild, the games and... His heart clenched. He would never see the fox again... And he wasn't even sure if the prince was really alright... He swallowed hard and tousled with his hair in frustration. Shit.

He was in the palace. He could find the prince for a moment, just to check on him... and maybe say goodbye... or something. But the palace was big and he was hurt... Then again, he couldn't just leave, without a word. He wanted to see the fox, to tell him that he didn't mean to be an asshole and his intentions were good...

...

Furuichi didn't know his master for very long but he knew that the young man was cool and collected to the point of being completely emotionless.

Until that day.

The prince's fist were clenched, his breathing was too fast to be normal and he was practically shaking trying to keep his fury inside. All that he spat to his frightened guards were two words: "Find him!"

The prince's pacing around the main hall was slowly driving Furuichi nuts. The eunuch wanted to help the man, no matter the cost. He loved the prince. He loved him from the moment he saw him. He was so different from his other masters. Kaede was young, wasn't a brute and looked so dignified and fragile, but it wasn't all there was. There was more and Furuichi was dying to find out everything about him. He wanted to become Kaede's solace.

He wanted to sooth his anger and frustration. He wanted to make him forget about worries and he was pretty sure that he would manage if he only got a chance. When ice blue eyes started to water he couldn't hold it anymore and against all better judgement he tried to talk.

"My prince, let me help you."

Cold blue eyes stopped on the eunuch for a moment, no trace of recognition in them. It seemed that he didn't deem Furuichi worthy to get an answer.

Suddenly the prince stopped and his eyes focused on the slightly ajar door to the terrace. Furuichi followed his eyes with his own and was pretty sure that he saw a black ribbon or something similar waving on the wind outside. In an instant all the tension seemed to leave the young royal. It was almost as if someone took a terrible weight off his shoulder. His face brightened. The ever present scowl disappeared and the perfect face relaxed; eyes softened and pink lips parted slightly forming something that was wonderfully close to a smile.

The prince moved forward and all Furuichi could see was him disappearing outside, pulled by a pair of strong tanned arms.

"GUARDS! Help! The prince is in danger!"

...

"Shit!"

"Idiot..." Kaede couldn't stop the smile from winning over his face completely. Hanamichi was there, holding him pressed against a wall. It really was him. He looked tired and weak but it was Hana. For the first time, he was finally the one to seek him, not the other way around! And he was here, still in the palace. For a moment there Kaede thought that the man ran away and he would never see him again. He wanted to sink in the slave's embrace and stay there forever.

"Where the hell were you? Everyone's been looking for you."

"I... " Hana couldn't find his voice. The prince was looking up at him; his beautiful face surrounded by shoots of wild vine. It was so disturbing and unexpected that he almost forgot what he came for. The world spun and he had to shake his head to chase the dizziness away. "I... needed to see if you're alright."

"I am. Thanks to you. You saved my life. But you need to stay in bed! You can't walk around like that. You're bleeding!"

"Akagi sold me. I'm on the run. I came to say goodbye."

"Don't move!"

"Fuck..."

Those fucking guards were the bane of his existence... Hanamichi didn't want to move anyway. He was so blissfully close to the gorgeous brunette; just mere inches away. Kaede smelled so nice. His slender shoulders were trembling slightly under the slave's touch and Hanamichi wondered how he tasted. He never had a chance to kiss him. Now the guards were going to take him away to his new owner. So it was now or never. He took Kaede's face in his hands.

"Stop it!" Sakuragi turned to the angry voice by the door. It was a young boy of rare beauty, most probably a eunuch. He looked exotic and expensive. Only his clothes cost probably more than Sakuragi! His head was held high with pride, almost towering over Sakuragi who was almost twice his size. "How dare you put your dirty barbarian hands on the prince?!"

Hana paused. He really was dirty, and covered in sweat. Kaede was clean and smelled wonderful. He had no right to get any closer. His hands dropped to his sides and he slowly turned to face the soldiers with slightly embarrassed expression. He wanted to say something but he was too tired and hopeless. He just dropped down onto a nearby bench and winced as the pain shot through his body.

"How dare you sit while the prince is standing! Get up! Guards! Take him!" The eunuch looked ready to kill Hana with his own hands. And even though he was just a slave, like Hanamichi, he still had this kind of presence that made the guards want to obey him. Luckily, their instincts didn't let them. They were looking from one slave to the other, and then at the prince, waiting for some words that would spare them the beating form the redhead monster who was now chuckling, truly amused.

"Heh... you've got balls to talk to me like that! I mean... wrong choice of words. Sorry. But even the guards know to keep their mouths shut while you..." He stopped talking as he felt fingers weaving into his hair, and rubbing his scalp. He looked up at the prince who was now also chuckling.

"I'm not sure if it's courage or just the fact that he doesn't know you yet. He's new. With time he will learn that the only way to make you do something is to ask nicely, so forgive him his manners."

Furuichi paled. The prince apologized for  _his_  behaviour! It was unacceptable. He dropped to his knees.

"Prince Kaede, I beg for your forgiveness!"

"Me?" In this one word the prince somehow managed to contain: 'I'm not the one you should be apologizing to' as well as 'Know your place' and 'Try doing this again and you'll die.'

Hanamichi's eyes widened along with eyes of other gathered people. They all felt the shiver run up their spines hearing coldness of this one word. The pale hand in red mane moved Kaede's cold face softened.

"Hana, you're warm." Then the prince bent down and pressed his lips to Hanamichi's sweat covered forehead. "You've got fever. Come on, you need to get back to bed." Those words were murmured right against the slave's heated skin, brushing it softly with the pale pink lips.

"No, I need to run." Sakuragi shook his head to rid himself of the tempting touch.

"Hn. Like I would ever let go!" The prince crouched down and busied his hands with checking Sakuragi's bandages. "Stop being stubborn for once and listen to me!"

"No."

"Yes! Damn it!  _For once_  do what I tell you!"

"As if!"

"Just... let them take you back to bed. They will carry you."

"No!"

"Don't be stupid! Why did you even left the bed? You should've called for me and I would come!"

Kaede rubbed his forehead tiredly. "The boy will change the sheets and air your room." Saying this he looked pointedly at the eunuch. For the life of him he couldn't remember the boy's name... "Hana's room is right next to mine. Go."

"My room?... What the hell do you mean?"

"Guess."

"You are the one who bought me?"

"Actually, I am!"

Akira was scratching his crazy hair, looking sheepish, cute and stupid all at once.

"Great, then let me go! I'll give you the money back."

"Sorry, love... You're a birthday present for the brat. I got discount since you were dying anyway..."

Hanamichi scowled. He didn't really expect Akira to let him go. He actually half expected the man to keep him as his own personal sex toy or something.

"... but now, you're going to bleed to death if you don't lay down, and then my money will go to waste."

Hanamichi grinned at him. "Asshole."

"Yea, I love you too. Come on. I'll take you back to bed."

"Don't touch him!" Akira's eyes widened at Kaede's vicious hiss.

"I really love how you're always so talkative around Hana, Kaede. It's really charming."

"Back off!"

"Fine, but you know you can't carry him by yourself and he won't let any of the guards touch him."

"I don't need help." Hana hated that they talked as if he were not there. His mind was still trying to wrap itself around everything he heard. He had been caught during escape once again but this time the prince was to be his master. He wondered what that would bring. Surely nothing good. It was true that he dreamed about the pale brunet but it did not mean that he would enjoy being his slave. He would never enjoy being anybody's slave. Ever.

He tried to get up but it was clear that he would fall if he let go of the chair. Kaede was instantly standing too, wrapping his arms protectively around the slave's body, trying to keep him up. Hanamichi tried not to laugh feeling the boy's face getting unnecessarily close, discreetly nuzzling the back of his neck. It felt so good and so surreal. He stretched out his hand and grabbed Akira's shoulder for additional support. The man leaned closer to be as helpful as he could. When Sakuragi's arm circled his shoulders they could hear Kaede's angry growl but no further complaints or threats, except one thrown at the soldiers.

"Doctor. Now!"

...

Furuichi was in a daze. He ordered some servants to change Sakuragi's sweat drenched sheets and stood on the side, staring dumbly out the window. The prince had another slave, which, just as himself, was his birthday present. Obviously people around here knew the red head well and feared him. Sendoh-san seemed to be the only at ease around that man while the prince... Furuichi's heart was beginning to shatter at the mere thought about the prince's attitude toward that brute. It was unthinkable... He was touching that man willingly and naturally, as if it was normal. While everyone knew that he hated to be close to people. He talked to that slave! It was obvious that they knew each other, but was there more? Could there be more? Was it even possible? No, it was ridiculous. This redhead was just some dirty barbarian and whatever interest in him the prince had it couldn't be anything serious. The man was a slave, and there was no place for someone like him in a royal male's surroundings. He was dangerous and crude. He obviously had no manners at all!

...But the prince seemed to not mind that boar's behaviour. On the contrary, it almost looked as if he enjoyed it... Absurd. All of this was absurd. And why was this man's room so close to the prince's? Even Furuichi was staying at the servant's quarters and he was supposed to be Kaede's bed warmer! And that look the Prince gave him when he instructed him about the location of the new slave's quarters... It was the first time Furuichi had ever seen any trace of warmth in those cold blue eyes.

Someone entered the room catching the eunuch's attention.

"Furuichi! What are you doing here?"

"Mitsui-san... Prince Kaede asked me to refresh the room." The slave bowed his head trying to hide the furious blush staining his cheeks. Few days earlier the soldier had cut his hair and it made him look even more handsome...

"But... he escaped..." Mitsui scratched his head. He wasn't used to his new haircut yet. Sakuragi had escaped and it made Mitsui kind of happy. Now the Prince would finally be able to get over his obsession and Akira would stop talking about the damn slave on and on. Then he also kind of liked the redhead. He respected him and liked to watch him play. He wanted to play with him and against him. He didn't want to see him wither away in slavery. In the last few days he wondered what Hanamichi living in the palace would bring. The only turn of events he could predict involved Akira being, as always, very touchy feely with the slave, and the Prince castrating the moron for touching what's his.

It was fine with Hisashi.

It's not like he needed Akira for anything. He didn't care about the asshole at all, and even more so, about what's between the idiot's legs. The man was insufferable. He was spoiled and crazy, and teased Mitsui just to watch him squirm and blush. The fucker.

He spent the whole week practically in the slaves guild drooling over Hanamichi. Mitsui also saw him smiling sweetly at the prince's new eunuch. It pissed him off. Akira was smiling at everyone and loved girly types the most, so Mitsui cut his hair to make him back off!  
When he sobered he wasn't so sure if it was such a great idea anymore but, what's done is done! His new look didn't stay unnoticed by others, especially women, but Akira was yet to even recognize him while passing in the corridor. Or maybe he did recognize Mitsui, but simply lost his interest and ignored him, since the brunette didn't look like a eunuch anymore... Whatever.

Furuichi was drawing nearer and nearer. His pale cheeks were now covered in a rosy blush and he looked as if he were about to cum in his fundoshi... aside from the fact that he couldn't cum.

The door swung open and two guards entered the room. They saluted to Mitsui and then just stood there, keeping the door open and waiting. They could already hear Sakuragi's loud swearing, Kaede's hissing and Akira's whining.

"Don't call him that!" The prince was practically growling at his supposed friend.

"What did I say? I was just being nice, Kaede! You should try it too some day!"

"Shut up! Take that hand off him!"

"I'll drop him if I let go. Don't be jealous. You know my heart belongs to Hisashi."

Mitsui's heart stopped for a moment and then rebooted, hammering in his chest three hundred times a minute. What was that idiot blabbering about? How... ? Why...?

And then they entered, loudly scrambling through the door.

"Oh shut up,  _both of you_! Yo! You, Mit-chi! Help me, before I strangle these two."

Mitsui? Akira's head snapped around so fast that he almost broke his neck. Then his jaw dropped and for the first time in his life he couldn't utter even one word.

It really was Mitsui, right in front of him. His hair was short and he looked ... so damn hot. And he was there so he probably heard Akira's idiotic halfassed confession.

Hanamichi just rolled his eyes at the dumbstruck broom head and moved to the bed with Kaede, leaving Sendoh in his weird state of being rendered speechless, or 'love struck', or just being an idiot...

Mitsui knew he should be surprised seeing Sakuragi who was supposed to be on the run. He should also apologize to the prince that he couldn't find his favourite redhead and the prince had to do it himself. Then, he should most probably say something about the prince practically getting into the slave's bed... in front of the guards... but he was too shocked by Akira looking at him like that... and saying those strange and unthinkable things earlier...

"Wait a moment, Hana. I'll fix the pillows." Kaede was crawling all over the sheets, punching pillows to make them more fluffy. Gods, the bed smelled like Sakuragi. Kaede wanted to curl up against the man and just bask in his warmth, smell and closeness.

Guards by the door moved.

"My prince, did you request a doctor's presence?"

"Yes."

Mitsui snapped into reality again. "No! Don't let him in yet. Prince Kaede, please, for crying out loud, step away from the bed."

Kaede didn't move, except the pupils in his eyes. He glared at Mitsui and spat: "No."

"Please, Prince Kaede, I beg you. You can't stay in the slave's bed. Please."

At this point Kaede was ignoring him completely once again, concentrating fully on pushing more and more pillows under Sakuragi's head.

"Please, Prince Kaede..."

Akira sighed heavily. He wanted to help his dear Hisashi... even though it was obvious that Kaede would treat him even worse.

"Come on, Kaede, don't act like a spoiled-..." He didn't expect that a thrown pillow could cause so much pain! Ok, there was only one person that could make Kaede do something, and luckily that person was very vulnerable against Akira's whining. "Haaaanaaaaa... do something."

Hanamichi sighed heavily. He was tired and cold. He had a fever and his head hurt. He didn't want a doctor and certainly didn't need any more pillows. He just wanted to sleep. The prince turned his back on him, shuffling with some towels or blankets or whatever. Sakuragi picked a hand fan from the bedside table and slapped his ass.

"Off."

Furuichi's shocked cry was completely ignored by everyone.

Kaede couldn't stop a smile from blooming on his blushing face.

"You'll pay for this!" And he threw himself at the slave, straddling his chest.

"Auch... fuck..." And forgetting about Hanamichi's injury.

"I'm sorry!"

The brunette instantly jumped to the floor.

"Doctor! Now!"

...

Hanamichi was asleep again. It was after midnight so Kaede didn't mind so much. The slave was still very weak but after drinking what that medic had given him, he calmed down and fell asleep. His body was hot like a furnace but it didn't stop the prince from lying pressed to his torso. He could hear Hanmichi's heartbeat. It was slow but even. It was calming Kaede's nerves. That day was exhausting. Keeping Hana in the palace was one truly nerve-racking task. He needed to either kill Akira or send him away because his fondness of Sakuragi crossed the lines Kaede wanted to keep untouched. Then there was Mitsui who seemed way too pleased with the prospect of Hana's escape, and the eunuch who was pissing Keade of with his behaviour. How dare he even look at Hanamichi? It was too much. Kaede needed to keep him behind the closed doors and stay with him all the time, just to make sure he doesn't try to escape again. He yawned and buried his face in Hanamichi's shoulder. The slave's smell was so arousing.

He got off the bed and opened the window further, letting more of the fresh ocean breeze in. It would cool his body and mind. When he gotten back to bed he didn't lay on Hana anymore. He curled himself into a ball with his back to the slave. After few minutes of waiting for sleep to come he moved backward, until his ass was firmly pressed to Sakuragi's side. The feverish man instantly wrapped his arms around the smaller body, seeking for warmth and comfort.

...

It wasn't so easy to be up to date with gossips when you were a king, but it was possible. To do that you just needed to have ears everywhere. People like Mitsui, loyal people, were informing Yoshifumi about everything that was going on but sometimes, when he really wanted to, he knew where to go, to hear a thing or two. Laundry room and kitchen were never a missed shot. What he managed to overhear this time made him very happy.

"Aaach, Mitsui. I'm so glad to see you."

"My lord?"

Yoshifumi Rukawa was radiating happines.

"I've heard servants talking about my son."

Mitsui paled. That just couldn't be anything good.

"And you know what they said?"

Hisashi didn't dare to take any wild guesses.

"No, my lord."

"They say he stayed for the night in his new slave's room. They say he's crazy about his new birthday present!"

Mitsui almost chocked. That was one very delicate matter. If Kaede really stayed with his slave then this slave was surely  _not_  Furuichi. And the king was about to find out one way or the other. And Sakuragi would be the one to pay the price for the young royal's reckless actions.

"This eunuch is really gorgeous, isn't he?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Heh... I don't really understand my son's tastes, but that boy... he's really pretty. He will take Kaede's mind off of that redhead brute."

What was he supposed to say? He had never lied to his king before. Technically he wasn't saying anything yet, but hiding the truth seemed just as bad.

"...Hopefully, my lord."

"So, tell me, how is that slave? He saved my son. I think he should get some reward... I would offer him his freedom, but... I'm afraid it may compromise the games... or maybe I'm over thinking things, huh? What do you think Hisashi?"

"I... I don't know what to say, my lord."

"Speak what you think."

"I think... I think he deserves to be free. He needs it. But... we don't want him to leave. Maybe he doesn't want to go back to his country? Maybe we should talk to him and find solution?"

"Is he hostile?"

"Toward silly soldiers that constantly try to prove they're stronger – yes. To me or you – no. He's really close with Akira."

"And my son?"

"Why do you even ask, my lord? He was willing to die for him. You've seen it."

"Is he still unconscious?"

"He has a fever, but he did wake up today."

"Good. Good. Keade's mother is finally coming. Could you please find out what stopped her so long?"

"Of course, my lord."

"And Mitsui... about the man who attacked my son. Did you confirm it?"

"Yes sir. He was from Shohoku. It looks like we're going to war."

**Tsuzuku**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Avoiding Akira for the last few days was so easy that it was laughable, but last night it seemed completely impossible. The freak was stalking Mitsui and didn't even try to hide it. Admittedly it was kind of sweet and cute but NOT when Hisashi was doing morning overview of his troops.

"Mitsui! It's fancy meeting you here!"

Mitsui gritted his teeth trying to smile politely and pretending he wasn't blushing. All his soldiers were lined up in front of them, standing at attention, waiting and... watching.

"Really? I was going to say the same thing to you since we're in the middle of a military unit. I'm here every day and I've never once seen you here before, Sendoh-san."

Akira laughed loudly at that and scratched the wild mane on his head.

"Had I known you're here every day I surely would find my way to this place sooner... What 'cha doin'?"

"...troops overview. I'm busy. Leave."

Sendoh's eyes widened and almost started to water.

"That was so mean... When will you finish with this?" A stubborn hand wound itself in Mitsui's cape. He slapped the hand to make it go away.

"In about twenty minutes. If that's all, Sendoh-san, then please, go already. I'm sure you're up to something since you're awake at six thirty in the morning! You're never up before noon."

"You're so cruel to me today. What did I do?"

"You're bothering me when I'm working! Go away! Play a ball with some redhead slaves, or whatever you do all days... Just leave."

Akira grinned. "You can't be jealous of Hana! He doesn't see me that way. Bastard treats me like I'm his pet or something... it's actually pretty depressing."

"I'm not jealous.  _Please_ , leave. Now." Mitsui was hissing through his teeth, using all his strength and willpower to keep calm.

"Why?"

"Because I ask you to do so. Could you leave?"

"Yes, but... I think I'll stay and wait for you. Then we could go and grab some breakfast..."

"I've already had breakfast."

"Then lunch."

"Eat with Sakuragi." Mitsui was stubbornly looking away from the irritating young noble, pouting and manifesting to the whole world how uninterested he was in his current company.

"Don't be a bitch just because I have a pal to play ball with. That's what guys do. You can play with us if you want."

Mitsui's head instantly turned to face Akira.

"I can?... I mean, I don't want to."

"Of course you can and don't pretend that you don't want to because it's obvious that you do want. I've seen the way you watched the game. I think the training ground for the soldiers is almost ready. We could try it out... if you're not too busy."

Mitsui was dying to play kago in its new version but he was getting shy about spending time with Sendoh. He lowered his voice and turned his back to the soldiers still patiently waiting in attention.

"The king's wife is arriving today. I'm afraid I will have to keep an eye on our prince. He doesn't control his actions around a certain someone."

Akira raised one eyebrow. "What happened?"

"Just some rumours but it was enough to reach Yoshifumi's ears. If he doesn't stop this, he will have TWO eunuch among his two slaves."

"Oh... That's something Kaede surely would not want. He seems... exceptionally fond of the non-eunuch part in the one that isn't a eunuch."

"Good. Tell him that. And leave already. I'll see you later."

"Wait, when is she coming?"

"I don't know exactly. Anytime now. Why?"

"She... Um... I think she wants to get in my fundoshi. I'm afraid you will have to stay close to me all the time she's here."

"Why would I do that?"

"To show her that I'm yours and she should leave me alone."

Mitsui had to do a double take on this one.

"What?"

Akira just shrugged and kicked a pebble.

"You are talking about the king's wife, Sendoh-san! And Kaede's mother!"

"But it's true! You'll see, and you  _have to_  show her."

"I have nothing to show  _her_  or any other woman that wants you, Sendoh-san. Now, excuse me, but I have to go back to work. SQUAD ATTEN-TION! PRESENT ARMS!"

The royal walked away looking to the whole world like a beaten dog, with his tail between his legs... or more like a kicked puppy. Mitsui was playing hard to get but... it only made Akira want him all the more! But now Mitsui was busy and Akira apparently had other things to do. Surely some servants would go to Hana's room at some point in the morning, so he needed to hurry. It was good he decided to get up early to bother Hisashi...

...

They looked absolutely adorable, tangled together in a loving embrace. Kaede's face was buried somewhere between Hana's chest and neck, while the redhead's was in the prince's hair. A dopy smile spread over Akira's face as he watched his friends sleep. He needed to wake them up. Somehow, simply shaking them awake didn't even cross his mind, and he would later wonder WHY.

Quietly, he took off his shoes and got onto the bed, behind Hana, draping his arm over the handsome slave's body. The bastard smelled so arousing. His fever was finally gone, what brought a huge relief to Akira's worried mind. He nuzzled Hana's shoulder and smiled wondering if it would make Mitsui jealous. It was funny how the soldier pretended to not like him but still was so jealous and angry every time Akira even mentioned Hana's name. It was silly. The redhead was sex on legs and Akira was sure even Mitsui was not indifferent to his appeal! Besides Hana was likable. His crazy romantic interactions with Kaede were so overly sweet that it made Akira's teeth hurt! There was no logical reason for Mitsui to be jealous over Hanamichi, but it was still cute that he was nevertheless.

Akira's hand slid over the slave's stomach. It was amazing how those taunt but compact muscles were able to make such a tall man jump so amazingly high. In games and fights Sakuragi was a real monster. But, in everyday life he was just SO cuddly. Akira snuggled closer ignoring the strange growl that reached his ears. Before he could even look up he felt pain. It hurt like a bitch and bled like crazy, blocking his vision.

Kaede was on cloud nine. He woke up in Sakuragi's arms and the slave was smiling at him, whispering how beautiful Kaede looked in the morning. Then they kissed and touched; Sakuragi was sucking on his neck... and then he woke up and saw Sendoh. His retarded pseudo-friend had his arm draped over Hana's stomach and he was cuddling to his back. He didn't even notice that his hand formed a fist. Only when it was planted firmly in Akira's face did he notice what he had done and instantly decided it wasn't enough. He jumped over Hana to kill Akira with his own bare hands.

"Fuck!" He briefly hesitated when he realised he had kicked Hana somewhere where it apparently really hurt, but he still threw himself at the bleeding broomhead.

...

Hana was pretty sure that he had never been treated that badly in Akagi's guild. True, he had been awaken by people who tried to kill him once, but even they weren't so cruel to kick him in the balls! They just restrained him and started from kicking his stomach... It wasn't fair but still ten times better than THIS.

"Fucking assholes..." Were those tears prickling in his eyes? Surprisingly no; it was blood and it wasn't his for once. When the first wave of that unimaginable pain subsided and his vision cleared he finally saw the prince straddling Akira, whose face was a bloody mess. He moved even faster than on the arena. In an instant he had the prince squeezed tightly in his strong arms. The young royal was trying to get free, thrashing around and bringing them into position where they both were on all fours, with Hana directly over the prince...

Kaede was yelling at Hana to let him go and of course, instantly that pretty eunuch stormed into the room, with some cute little dagger squeezed tightly in his shivering hands.

"Let the prince go!"

Sakuragi just rolled his sleepy eyes.

"It's NOT what it looks like!" The prince surprised him by chuckling softly; his initial anger at Akira already dimmed by the comical situation and his eunuch's distress. Akira crawled off the bed keeping his palm pressed to the spot where Kaede punched him. It wasn't even all that strong. Where was all that blood coming from? It was crazy.

"Akira... Are you alright?" Sakuragi sounded really worried and he was still keeping the prince restrained, though the brunet wasn't trying to set himself free anymore. On the contrary! He was trying to make himself comfortable in his favourite slave's strong arms, since Hana was now only holding him around his waist.

"I said, let him go!" Furuichi was close to panic.

Akira shook his head. "I think he just cut me with his ring or something... my eyebrow is bleeding... it's my blood... I hate to see my own blood..."

And then he fell to the floor, unconscious, right in front of the very confused eunuch.

Sakuragi sighed and started to untangle himself from the clingy prince. "I'll pick him up."

"No you won't! Let HIM do it!" Kaede offhandedly pointed his thumb at Furuichi. Hanamichi snorted.

"Akira is twice his size! It's not even funny!" Furuichi looked 5 feet tops...

Now it was Kaede holding Hana. "Let me go, kitsune. And get the hell off of my bed before someone sees you. What are you doing here anyway?"

Hana was stronger. He was already standing up and kneeling to scrape his bleeding friend off the floor. He picked him up, bridal style and placed gently on the bed. Kaede was seething.

"Stop growling, fox. What did you do to him?"

"Why do YOU care?!"

"Why did you hit him? And why are you both even here?"

Kaede just blushed and looked out the window.

"Don't put him in our bed, ahō."

"OUR bed?!" The slave's eyes were growing wider.

"STOP YELLING! I'm not deaf!"

"It was  _mine_ yesterday."

"Fine. Don't put him in  _YOUR_  bed."

"Why? He's unconscious. Because of YOU."

"He's unconscious because he's a sissy who's afraid of blood! Or he just pretends to make that soldier fawn over him and make  _me_ look like a bad guy in YOUR eyes! And you're buying all his bullshit! You piss me off."

"Oh, you're the one to talk! You woke me up with a kick to my balls!"

"You deserved it! For putting HIM into our bed!"

"He's ON the bed not in it! And you kicked me before I put him here anyway!"

"HEY!" Mitsui yelled form the open door.

He was proceeding calmly with the overview of his troops, informing them about the probable mobilization in a near future and possible war breaking out. He was giving his men a brilliant speech filling their hearts with pride and will to fight. But then a servant interrupted him, bringing news of the King's wife arriving. He dismissed his men and jogged to the palace. He hoped that Akira had already chased Kaede away from the slave's room. Surely the prince's mother would want to see her beloved son immediately and there was a threat of her going to his rooms. So, that was where Mitsui headed, but he didn't even reach the door to Kaede's chamber when he heard shouting coming from (no surprise here) the slave's room.

He rubbed his forehead tiredly. Why was it that Sendoh just couldn't do even the simplest thing right?!

The answer was shocking. It was because he was a bloody mess on Sakuragi's bed.

He wasn't moving and it made Mitsui's blood freeze in his veins. "What the hell happened here?"

Immediately the redhead started explaining: "It's nothing! He just fainted seeing blood." But Kaede was interrupting him, trying to add his own point of view and commenting how Akira was a sissy.

"QUIET!" Mitsui was surprised that both of them actually did shut up. "Furuichi! What the hell happened here?"

The helpless boy still standing in the middle of the room looked frightened and simply burst into tears.

"I can't believe this..." Hisashi rubbed his forehead and checked Akira's pulse, pressing his hand to the man's neck. He frown, seeing a lazy smile quirking the taller brunette's face as he mumbled the soldier's name in his sleep.

Was he really the last sane person in this freak show? And the day hardly even started!

"Prince Kaede... Your mother is here and wishes to see you."

"What? Hana! Quick! We need to clean up!"

"All this mess?"

"Not this! Us! She can't see you like that." Kaede started to look around. His eyes landed on the sobbing boy. "YOU!" What was his freaking name again? "Prepare the bath for both of us! And clean clothes. For Hana black garments I bought him in.." He paused realising that the eunuch wasn't his back then... "...never mind... The black one with gold trimming. I have one exactly the same. Bring them both to the bath. Go."

Furuichi was looking at his prince with eyes wide as saucers. Kaede was talking to him...

"Fox... You've bought us matching clothes?"

"Shut up."

He actually bought them quite a few sets of matching clothes by now, not really believing that they would ever get a chance to wear them together... But even though the garments were always almost the same, Sakuragi's sets were always a bit more vibrant, more decorated, more... splendid, rich. In his head Kaede explained it as natural, that it suited the man better, matched his vivid personality, like his hair. But in truth he wanted Sakuragi to look magnificent. He wanted him to wear the best clothes, drink the best wine, sleep in the most expensive silk...

Kaede grabbed Hana's hand, as if their fight from just few moments earlier had never happened, and pulled him out of the room. Together they followed the eunuch to the baths.

"Do you feel better, ahō?"

"If you ask in regard to my abused junk then, yea, I guess. I don't feel like crying anymore."

The pale hand squeezed Sakuragi's fingers a bit tighter. "Idiot... I meant the fever."

"I'm fine. I was out surprisingly long anyway."

"Surprising is that you survived at all. The medics said that... Never mind."

They walked into the bath room.

"My prince?" Furuichi was already filling the huge pool-like bath tub and warming the water underneath but when he saw Keade he immediately walked up to him.

"Should I help?"

The prince sat the redhead slave on a bench, not even looking at the eunuch.

"Yes. Bring me supplies."

Unimaginable happiness filled Furuichi's heart as he quickly brought the basket with bathing supplies. Meanwhile Kaede sat beside Hanamichi and began to delicately remove his bandages frowning at the pieces that stuck to the wound.

"Can I help you undress, my lord?" Kaede actually did look up at those words and treated the eunuch with a truly unpleasant look; but he didn't say anything. Just sighed and moistened some rug in warm water. Then slowly and meticulously he started to press it to the wound, to make the stubborn bandages go off without causing Hana any pain.

Sakuragi on the other hand was focused on the other slave. That cute boy was clearly begging the fox for some attention, but it was quite obvious that he wouldn't be getting any. He felt kind of bad for the boy.

"Hey you, what's your name?" What he got for his good intentions was a dirty glare from the boy and even worse from his master. Kaede grabbed Hana's face with both his hands and turned it to face him.

"Why the hell do you want to know his name? If you need anything just tell ME."

The fox seemed deadly serious and uncharacteristically agitated. He took a sponge and started to wash Hanamichi's torso, carefully avoiding the cut, which was now completely uncovered.

"Hmmm... I see that being your slave isn't half bad."

Kaede looked up at Hana and smiled, with a rosy blush covering his face.

"You've finally realised it, ahō. Maybe you'll stop trying to run now."

"No way. I'm not going to spend my life as anybody's slave."

"I won't let you leave!"

"What do you expect? What do you even want from me? What am I supposed to be?"

"Whatever you want... You're mine. You don't have to do anything. Just... focus on getting better."

"I'm not a eunuch. I won't be you chamber maid!" Then he glanced apologetically at Furuichi and added: "No offence, kid."

Furuichi didn't feel offended. He actually hoped that the prince would finally realize that it was true. He already had a eunuch and should stop with this weird fixation on the fighter player.

"Then be my player."

"What about my team?"

"Akagi sold the guild. If you're worried about your chibi friend, he's still there, but I can buy him and let him go back to his family... or keep him as a teammate for you."

"What? Of course I want you to let him go."

Kaede was staring into Sakuragi's honey coloured eyes. He loved them so much. Ryota was his only card in this game against the redhead. Hana had an absolute power over Kaede and the prince was completely helpless against him. But, the slave cared about that curly haired man...

"If you promise to stop trying to run."

"W-what?"

"I can make you the leader of our soldier team. You could train them..."

"As a slave?"

"My slave."

"What difference does it make?"

"You should already realize that it makes a huge difference."

"I don't care. I can't say that I wouldn't like to train and play kago with your soldiers, but I refuse to be the slave for the rest of my life. I will never accept this."

"We'll see." Kaede smirked and moved the sponge lower. After he finished washing Sakuragi's upper body he took a hold of the slave's leg. White soapy foam looked amazing, contrasting with the dark skin of Sakuragi's thigh. He cursed his own stupidity for the thousandth time since he had taken a hold of this stupid sponge. He could've been doing all this with his bare hands.

"T-the bath is ready, my lord. May I help you wash your body?"

Kaede smiled lazily looking straight into the redhead's eyes. "Hana will do it."

Hanamichi blushed, but snorted to hide his embarrassment. "Will I?"

"Yes. I washed you, so you should return the favour."

"Fine. Give me a sponge."

Furuichi was already looking around to get one more sponge but the prince stopped him with his words.

"There's only one. I'm afraid that you'll have to use your hands."

Sakuragi sighed theatrically but instantly started to take off the top of Rukawa's robe of him. His mouth started to water and his heart rate incresed. His blood surged rapidly downward but all it managed to do was remind him of the earlier brutal abuse of the delicate organ. He hissed feeling the discomfort but ignored it quickly in favor of focusing his attention on the milky white skin that looked so delicious and perfect. His hands were shaking slightly as he spread the soap on the prince's shoulders, rubbing gently. Then he moved them boldly to Kaede's torso, brushing his hardening nipples, sliding them all over the porcelain skin smoothly and easily.

A shivering breath escaped Kaede's trembling lips. The robe pooling around his waist was covering how strongly the slave's touch was affecting him, but his misty eyes were betraying it anyway. He hoped that the slave was in the same condition but he didn't dare to check it with that little eunuch so close. He didn't trust the boy. The way he was treating Hana was irritating and the fact that Hana wanted to know the boy's name wasn't by any means comforting either.

His hands were having trouble with keeping hold of the sponge. It would be embarrassing to drop it lamely so he put it away on his own and stood up. Hana's hands travelled to his legs and under his robe, which was still secured around his waist. Kaede couldn't stop a small moan that escaped him in all the excitement and anticipation of the slave's hands on his throbbing need.

But Hana just picked up the sponge and handed it back to the prince grinning up at him teasingly.

"I wouldn't dare."

The brunette snorted, not at all amused. He was seriously tempted to remind the irritating slave how he dared much more just few weeks earlier in the guild, but... that eunuch was still there. Kaede glanced at the boy and was surprised seeing that he had his back turned to them, as if to give them privacy. It was good. Kaede didn't feel like talking to the boy and telling him to not look. When he turned back to Hana, the slave was already completely naked, spilling a bucket of clear water all over his head and body.

Kaede stared, with his mouth open unattractively, completely dumbfounded. He had seen Hana getting out of bath once but to see him standing so close, completely naked and unashamed, dripping wet... It was like the most lewd and dirty dream or fantasy Kaede could ever think of. He couldn't avert his eyes. Honestly, he didn't even try. He was actually straining his eyeballs to not even blink, savouring every bit of the stunning sight. Hanamichi's back was practically begging for Kaede to press himself to it, to kiss and touch it lovingly, his legs were long and straight, like pillars supporting the pantheon; supporting a god that was this redhead man. Everything about the slave was magnificent but what had Kaede's utmost attention was, of course, his manhood. To the brunette's unspeakable disappointment it was hardly even perking up. The bastard was about to share a bath with him and wasn't even half hard! Kaede wanted to punch him!

Suddenly the brown eyes were looking straight at him. Hanamichi was holding another bucket of water and was approaching Kaede, with a clear purpose of washing off the soap from his body.

"Take off the robe." Hanamichi's voice was low and hoarse, making Kaede's 'condition' even worse.

Finally after looking challengingly into each other's eyes the prince turned his back to the slave and dropped the rest of his clothes to the floor, exposing his back, but hiding the state he was in from the redhead's view. Sakuragi snorted, but stepped closer and slowly poured the content of the bucket over Kaede. The prince sighed loudly, enjoying the delicate touch of water sliding over his sensitive skin. It felt wonderful and lessened his irritation. He smiled to himself and stepped into the bath, sitting in it.

"Are you coming, ahō?"

"Sure..."

Hanamichi followed obediently and sat beside the prince. It was heaven. The water was really hot and scented oils were soothing his tired mind and his body exhausted by fever. Even his abused manhood instantly felt better.

Furuichi didn't want to be there. He was jealous and angry. And the worst in all this was that he couldn't understand why the prince was so interested in the fighter slave. The man was harsh and so unattractively tanned. His hair was ridiculous and he was scowling probably even in his sleep! He was scary and repulsive! And the way he treated prince Kaede and spoke to him was outrageous! The eunuch couldn't stop worry about his master's safety around that man.

Hearing that both man were finally settled in the water he turned around and offered his help once again, but the prince didn't even hear him. His eyes were glued to the redhead, watching hungrily as the man made himself comfortable in the hot water. Hanamichi lowered himself and leaned his head back, resting it on the mosaic edge. He looked calm and relaxed. It made Kaede want to jump him and torment. He craved for the red head's attention.

"Don't do that. Don't put the cut in the water."

The slave glared at the brunette royal.

"Why? It's almost healed anyway."

"It is  _not_! You were burning up last night!"

"I was not."

"You were like a damned furnace!"

Sakuragi rolled his eyes. He didn't want to admit that he was actually kind of weak last night.

"What the hell were you doing in my bed anyway?"

Even though the prince's face was aleady flushed from the hot water, he still managed to blush even harder.

"...nothing..."

"Nothing?" Hanamichi grinned irritating the hell out of the brunette.

"You were sick. I was watching over you."

"Oh, you're too good to me..."

"I KNOW!"

Kaede's pout was even more enchanting than his blushes. Sakuragi couldn't get enough.

"And what was Akira doing there? Watching over  _you_?"

Even mentioning the broom head made Kaede's blood boil. The bastard dared to get into Hana's bed! Simply killing him would be too kind. To calm his nerves he moved himself closer to the other man and almost shyly brushed his wet hair with his fingers. Hana's grin disappeared instantly and his amber eyes darkened with something that made Kaede tremble.

That's when knocking came from the door and Furuichi let Mitsui in.

"Prince Kaede, your mother insists to see you immediately. I took liberty to not let her in here..."

The soldier was glaring at Hanamichi. Covering for those two was not looking good at all. Kaede didn't even move away at his entrance. On the contrary, he moved even closer to the red head and put one hand on the tanned shoulder.

"You're about to meet my mother, ahō..." A hint of a smile was dancing on the pale lips.

The redhead chuckled. "And what was that supposed to mean? Are you telling me to behave?"

The prince was unable to hold back the smile any longer and let his face brighten

"It's you we're talking about, ahō. I would only waste my breath."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The queen was this kind of person that could make even a few days delay pull as fashionably late. She arrived to the palace with what looked like a half of her court and still acted like on some uncomfortable field trip. Mitsui wasn't surprised when the first thing she asked about was not her beloved son, but Akira. The bastard really was a heartbreaker... What actually shocked the soldier was the queen's look and age. He knew she was 15 when she married Yoshifumi but she still looked twenty. She could easily be taken for Kaede's sister and was nothing like what Hisashi expected her to be.

She also wasn't what Akira expected to see after waking up, but he expertly hid his surprise and disappointment. He insisted that Mitsui should bandage his wounded forehead even though the cut turned out to be only half an inch long, not even very deep. He played his favourite role of a beaten dog in hopes of melting the ice around Mitsui's heart, but only gaining more of the queen's unwanted attention. She seemed really contented with playing a nurse, fawning over him, petting his hair and checking his bandage every five freaking seconds. Poor Sendoh needed Mitsui's help but the bastard was ignoring him even more than normally. Needless to say he refused to do the bandaging...

The ladies accompanying her were not much better. They not only flirted with Akira and attempted to flirt Mitsui, but also asked a lot about the prince, trying to confirm the rumours about how handsome he was. They couldn't wait to meet him. Akira could already guess why the queen brought so many young ladies with her. She was clearly going to interest her son in at least one of them, but why? Why now? Why so suddenly? She never liked the thought of her precious little boy falling into another woman's grasp. There had to be a good reason for all this and Akira hoped it wasn't Yoshifumi's complaining about his son's interests.

"I've heard he's very fond of some eunuch he got from my husband as his birthday present? Is that true?"

That cleared Akira's picture of the situation, but what should he say to that?

"To be honest I'm not sure. He also got a slave from me so... you'll have to ask him which one he prefers."

The queen seemed surprised. "You've bought him a eunuch? It's so unlike you."

"No, actually, he's a fighter player. A gladiator."

"Oh... so it's not him. Yoshifumi said that Kaede likes him... you know what I mean?"

Akira cleared his throat and tried to change the subject. If that was what Mitsui was trying to tell him in the morning then Sakuragi's manhood was even more endangered than he previously thought.

Mitsui eagerly used the first possible chance to escape and went to fetch Kaede. Sendoh prayed that the prince would leave Hana in his room, but all his hopes were instantly washed away by the slave looking like a freaking king, striding proudly into the room as if he owned the place and all the people around. How did he manage to do that was beyond Akira, but the man just had this kind of presence that made you want to crawl at his feet. Even though Sendoh's heart belonged to the shy soldier who was now pouting silently on the side, it still managed to beat faster for the dashing redhead.

The room that was chirping with female voices a moment earlier fell completely silent and all eyes were now fixed on the man in the entrance, shamelessly feasting on the sight. The queen was first to spot her son hiding behind the taller man, and regain her ability to speak.

"Kaede!"

And the room exploded with excited women's voices.

"That's your son?"

"He's gorgeous!"

"Is that the scarf you gave him last year?"

They all at once moved to greet the prince and, of course, approached Hanamichi. Mitsui smirked. He did something similar when he was meeting Kaede for the first time and now wondered if it was amusing for the young prince to deceive people like that; to put them into this frightening situation and watch them squirm. He looked at the brunette. Kaede was smiling. He had his eyes glued to his slave, clearly very proud of the redhead, and also completely unaware of his mother's reaction.

"Kaede!"

The pale brunette finally stepped forward but didn't put himself before the redhead. They stood together, side by side, their shoulders touching.

"Mother..." Kaede nudged Sakuragi's shoulder. "Introduce yourself."

"I-I'm Sakuragi Hanamichi..."

A chorus of shocked gasps spread through the crowd of women, and then it was followed by the chaos of apologies and nervous laughs. It was awkward.

"I... I'm really honoured to meet the king's wife."

"And MY mother." Kaede added teasingly, trying not to smile. The queen was gawking. Everything with this scene was just plain wrong. The last time she had seen her son smile was when he was about eight. And to speak so freely... Had she ever seen him doing that?

The taller man snorted. "And HIS mother."

"Tell her about your game, ahō. I want her to like you."

Kaede was now squeezing Sakuragi's short sleeve in his fist. Hanamichi chuckled nervously.

"I... I'm not sure if ladies care about kago, fox. I'm sorry... madam. I'm sure you want to spend some time with your son now. So, I'll just...go. And take Akira to bed. Yeah... Mit-chi! Come, help me."

Mitsui moved instantly and cursed himself in his head for obeying a slave's orders.

"Well, I feel kind of fine already but if you two are going to carry me, I won't object."

The redhead heartthrob turned to look at Akira and smiled.

"Are you really okay?" Hanamichi tried to take a step toward Sendoh but two pale hands grabbed his waist and held him back.

"Of course he's alright. He just fainted, like a girl. And you're not going anywhere with him."

"Kaede!" His mother hated to be ignored. "Who is this man?"

"It's my Hana..." Was the answer the queen got from her son. Akira sighed and explained:

"This is Sakuragi Hanamichi. The best fighter player in the world. He revolutionized kago and turned it into a real game. With MY help of course."

Kaede's eyes never strayed from the pair of confused brown ones. "I want to play too. With you because I can't play with slaves."

"I AM a slave. And you can play with soldiers."

"I will play with you."

Kaede's mother gasped. "He... He's a slave?! Guards!" Mitsui stepped closer to the queen to calm her down.

"It's alright. This slave won't harm anyone. He's a fighter player-..."

"Hey!" It was really uncommon for Kaede to raise his voice. Mitsui shut up and looked at him disbelievingly.

"Don't call him  _that_."

"I'm sorry..."

Sakuragi snorted. "What the hell, fox?"

"You've heard. Only I can talk like that about you. Not Mitsui. Not Sendoh. And you're not going anywhere near  _that_  idiot. You're staying here with me."

"You're such a spoiled brat."

That was a clear power play and Kaede knew where he stood in this game. He had no power at all. He didn't even think about using his position to cut the slave down to size. He didn't want to remind him where's his place. On the contrary. He really wanted Hana to forget completely that he was technically his slave. Besides... for some weird reason, obeying Hana in front of other people made him feel really hot.

Skuragi expected to be scolded, either by the prince or his mother; by Mitsui in the least... But none of such things happened, because Mit-chi seemed already put into place, the queen was too confused and the prince... Well, the fox was such a clingy little thing. He stepped closer to Hana and rested his chin on the slave's shoulder.  
"I just want my mother to like you. So stay."  
Sakuragi sighed heavily, completely helpless against the persistent prince pressed up against his body. He let the brunette to push him down onto some chaise longue.

All women gasped, not understanding why someone sits while the queen and the prince are still standing. Kaede, unperturbed by their reaction, walked up to his mother, took her hand and led her to sit by the slave. Only when she did, he finally sat on the other side of Hanamichi, putting one hand on Hana's knee and brushing his strong tanned shoulder with his flushed cheek.

The queen needed a moment to take it all in. This was not something she expected. She had heard from Yoshifumi that her son was interested in someone, who was supposedly a eunuch slave. She didn't believe it. Kaede just didn't do things like that. It was impossible. But if it was, then she needed to transfer his interest to women, because if she didn't, her husband would blame it on her for raising him like a girl. So, she expected to meet some fragile looking boy. Meanwhile this... man didn't look like a eunuch. He looked like a Titan, like a young god, like... a dream of every woman that has eyes. And it really looked like Kaede adored him.  
She wanted to be angry. It  _was_  after all unthinkable to have a prince fall for a slave fighter player. The concept was outrageous and out of question, but still... she couldn't even force herself to scowl. Her face softened and her lips were smiling. She was a woman and it was something she couldn't help. Her son looked just too perfect with that redhead and she couldn't take her eyes of the pair.

"Nice scarf."

Sakuragi blushed slightly at the compliment. "Thank you. It was a... present." He remembered that Maki guy commenting on how expensive was that garment, so he learned to appreciate it not only as a token but also something really precious.

"I'm sorry, mother." He wasn't really. He was never sorry for doing something that involved his favourite person. "But it suits him." The prince's delicate hand rose to Hanamichi's hair, to brush some loose locks from his forehead, and stayed there, lazily massaging his scalp. He wanted to touch Hana in some way since they'd gotten out of the bath but with all those people around he did his best to keep his hands to himself.

"That's true, darling. I must say he looks good in general. You dress him quite nicely too."

Kaede smiled sweetly, glad that his mother understood. He knew she would. She always liked the same things he liked. Just when she started a conversation with Hanamichi some guard at the doors called.

"Excuse me, your highness, but the king ordered me to bring Sakuragi!" When Kaede glared daggers at him he quickly added a honorific. "-san. The king ordered me to bring Sakuragi- _san_."

The prince hissed in answer. "He's busy."

Mitsui cleared his throat. "Um... why don't I go and inform the king about it?"

Kaede shrugged. "Whatever." He wasn't sure why that soldier was constantly trying to cover for him. He was glad of course, since he couln't quite control his action when Hana was involved but still, it made him wonder why. Mitsui didn't seem to be very fond of him from the start. Maybe he was doing all this to cover for Hana?

"So, I've heard a lot about your new slave of exceptional beauty but he was supposed to be... well different."

"Different?" Kaede scowled rather unpleasantly, clearly not liking the idea of Hanamichi being anything but what he already was. But Hana knew who she meant. "Your higness, I think you mean your son's other slave." Kaede scowled ready to deny that he owns another slave but then remembered something. "You mean that eunuch?" Hanamichi was glad that the boy wasn't present to hear the way Kaede had said it...

His mother's face brightened. She loved pretty eunuchs. "Yes! Where is he? Is he really that gorgeous?"

Kaede shrugged again. "Don't know..."

"What? How can you not know? Let's call him here. I want to see him. What's his name?"

"I can't remember. Hana, you need to eat. You haven't had breakfast."

"Um... I'm fine, really. Just... tell your mother that boy's name."

"What boy?"

"Your eunuch."

"Oh... How should I know what's his name?"

"Your mother wants to meet him." He looked apologetically at the prince's mother and met her amused eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't know his name either. He refused to introduce himself to me, and your son probably never even asked."

"I asked  _you_  like billion times and you refused to introduce yourself to me too, remember?"

"You knew my name. And don't bring that up."

It was really stupid but Hana felt his cheeks getting warmer. The fox was sitting much too close and his hands were... too much on him. No matter how much he wanted to hate the prince for keeping him as his slave he just couldn't separate it from the fact that the brunette was the most beautiful thing he had ever lay his eyes on. Just thinking about how the fox was trying to get his attention made his blood run faster. He needed some distraction.

"Ok then..." The queen seemed to be aware of his discomfort. "We're tired and hungry after the tormenting trip. Let's eat!"

When the redhead tried to stand up instantly Kaede stopped him. "Wait. Are you sure you can get up?"  
Hanamichi raised an eyebrow. "Not when you're pushing me down. Besides, I'm not the one who fainted this morning. You should be worried about your friend."

"I don't care if the idiots eats or drops dead."

Hearing his mother's shocked gasp he added halfheartedly: "Just kidding."

Together they all moved to the dining area where the real feast was already waiting.

By the people of Kanagawa Hana was seen as a brute with no manners. But, as he had been a court guard in Shohoku, he knew that slaves had no place at their master's table, especially if their master was a royal, not to mention a prince. He tried to keep himself behind the prince on their way through the halls but the fox stubbornly clutched his biceps and walked in step with his slave. At the table Hanamichi simply grabbed his shoulder and not very subtly pushed him forward with one hand, using the other one to pull the chair for the prince and help him to take his place at the table. The fox glared up at him, clearly not happy with the treatment.

"Now sit down, aho."

Hana sweat dropped. This stupid brat really wanted to see him dead, didn't he?

"I can't."

"Of course you can. Sit down and eat."

"I'm a slave." Hana rolled his honey coloured eyes and the brunette.

"Stop saying that." Now he was starting to really piss Sakuragi off.

"Then stop acting like you're forgetting about it."

"I just want you to sit down and eat with me." Kaede was pulling on Hana's belt.

"Stop it!" All eyes instantly turned to look at the slave who dared to rise his voice at the young prince. Then they quickly moved to the said prince to watch as he blushed and pouted like some scolded child. He not only didn't reprimand his slave, but also had a gal to look guilty.

The redhead looked around, slightly put out by the deafening silence that suddenly filled the dining hall, making his last words echo in the air. He cleared his throat, embarrassed that he lost his temper like that.

"Now eat." Even though it was hardly above whisper it was still perfectly clear in the now completely quiet room.

Kaede raised his blue eyes at the slave, turning around in his seat awkwardly since Hana was stubbornly standing behind his chair.

"I've lost my appetite."

Hanamichi just couldn't help it and rolled his eyes again. The prince was such an impossible brat! But all those ladies and the queen were looking. He needed to find a way to deal with the fox's absurd antics. Actually, he had quite a good record so far so maybe he should just go with the flow.

He put his hands on Kaede's shoulders and leaned down over the beck rest of the prince's chair. The brunette's face flushed instantly even more at the slave's close proximity. His pink tongue quickly darted out of his pale lips to moisten them a bit because somehow his mouth went completely dry and his heart was trying to escape his chest. He felt dizzy. The stubborn slave was so close… He never let Kaede get close enough. He was always pushing him away but now he was willingly bringing their faces mere inches apart… The prince was breathless. His slave had this silly scowl plastered to his face but his lips were smiling and his hands… Oh, those hands were still at Kaede's shoulders, massaging them slightly and making the brunette melt.

"Now, don't be like that. Those shrimps look tasty. Why don't you try them?"

Kaede's lips trembled and he tried to answer but couldn't so he smiled back. Hana, not taking his eyes off of Kaede's baby blues, reached out and picked up some treat from the table only to bring it straight to Kaede's delicious mouth. The prince gently took a bite, leaving half of it still in his slave's fingers.

"Not bad. What do you think?"

Hana knew that this was the moment to give something in return for the brat's good behaviour, so he ate quickly the rest of the shrimp and hummed contented. It really was delicious.

Kaede's smile widened at the redhead's reaction. He quickly picked some more of the most delicious things from the table and started to happily feed the man who was leaning over his shoulder. It was a compromise. He still had Hana close, and they ate together, but also the slave still wasn't sitting at the table with the royals. It wasn't perfect but it was something Kaede could endure. His mother wisely took it upon herself to keep them all entertained with conversation, asking Kaede about his studies and training. Akira willingly participated and so the atmosphere was quickly becoming more and more pleasant.

After breakfast Mitsui came to call Kaede to his martial arts lessons. Of course the prince had his own plans.

"Come on, Hana. You will train me."

"My prince! Please…" Even in his worst nightmares Mitsui had never predicted the prince to be  _that_  difficult of a person.

"If you find anyone who would be able to beat Hana, I let them train me." The prince was already pulling the slave along with him, toward his training rooms.

"Hey fox, I'm hurt."

"Then you'll watch and give me tips. Just come on."

With a heavy sigh MItsui simply followed them too. It was going to be a long day….

…

Stopping the fox from sharing a bed again was one of the most onerous and tormenting tasks Hana had to deal with in his life! (That includes surviving the desert and slavery!). The brunette was so unbelievably, unspeakably and ridiculously stubborn that the slave was close to using force.

"If you don't go on your own I swear I'll carry you there and lock you up."

"Fine. We can stay at my room tonight."

"Are you really that dense? If anyone sees us sleeping together and tells your father they'll hang me! I know you don't care, but -" His head spun around as Kaede slapped his cheek.

"Don't you dare to ever say I don't care." And after saying that Kaede disappeared behind the door to his chamber, not forgetting to slam them as hard as he could. Well, that went better than Hana anticipated. It was still early, the sun was setting lazily over the horizon but the redhead was on his last legs. The fatigue of the whole day was taking its toll on his wounded body and so, he was out the moment his head hit the pillow.

"Sakuragi! You sleep already? get up. The king is here to see you."

Mitsui's voice was kind of nice and it wasn't so bad to be awaken by him. Hana tried to rub the sleep from his eyes but he couldn't move…

"Oh fuck…" The fox was draped over his body, settled comfortably under the covers with his face hidden in his slave's shoulder, while the king was already entering the room. Mitsui's eyes widened in shock seeing the prince in this one place he really should never be seen by the king. Hanamichi quickly gave up on trying to make up some excuse that would probably sound unbelievable anyway, and simply grabbed the prince's head and pushed him down under the sheets.

**Tsuzuku**


	10. Chapter 10

** **

**CHAPTER 10**

Dread.

He was going to die and he didn't even do anything. Damn it. If he was going to get killed for deflowering the prince he would rather at least do it first!

There was no chance that the fox would stay hidden since he was probably half asleep and unaware of the tragic situation. But still, he had to try. He pushed the balck haed under the covers and looked at the men entering his chamber.

"Sakuragi."

"Your highness..."

"Don't get up. I know about your condition." The king was an older fellow but his face was still a striking copy of Kaede's. Sakuragi held his breath. He could see, and what was even worse FEEL, the prince's hand moving up his high; hot lips were pressing lazy kisses to his ribcage. The movement was clearly visible under the thin blanket and instantly caught Yoshifumi's attention.

"I see... you're not in such a bad shape after all, since you took a woman to your bed. Why don't you let me see her?" The older man was smiling eagerly, while Hanamichi blenched. His heart was in his throat. Beside the king Mitchi stood rooted to the spot with his jaw dropped, not knowing what to do. It was hopeless. Hana grabbed Kaede's hand through the sheets and stopped it half an inch from his manhood.

"It... it's a boy."

At that the king instantly frowned and even took a step back. "Oh... So you share my son's interest. I must say I don't get it..." For a moment he looked extremely uncomfortable but he quickly regained his wits.

"If you're not bedridden after all, then come, let's get out to the balcony and get some fresh air. The evening is warm and very nice." Mitsui jumped to the balcony door and opened it for the king, encouraging him to leave the room sooner. When they both disappeared behind the heavy curtain Sakuragi jumped out of bed and put on a robe. Then quickly he uncovered Kaede's head.

"Get out. Now." He hissed in whisper through his gritted teeth.

"What?" It was unfair how the fox looked so cute when he was sleepy.

"Get out. Your father's here."

"I've heard. I hoped it was a bad dream."

"It's not, so GET BACK TO YOUR ROOM."

Kaede just yawned, but Sakuragi had no more time to waste. Surely the fox didn't really want to see him dead. He would leave, right? He stepped into the balcony and cast one reassuring look at the nervous soldier.

The night really was nice. The air was humid and warm, the moon was shining brightly among the countless stars and the jungle in the far distance hummed softly with the sound of countless waterfalls. Kanagawa really was beautiful.

"So, Sakuragi, I wanted to talk to you for a while now. First and foremost, I wanted to thank you for saving my son's life. For that I will be forever grateful. I wanted to give you back your freedom for what you've done but honestly..." He paused and looked Sakuragi straight in the eyes. "I fear for what would happen to the game if I did. You would leave and all that you've achieved so far would go to waste."

"I... I don't want to stop playing... I could stay..."

"Could you really? Maybe you just try to find a way to get the hell out of here?"

"I have nowhere to go back to." The king sat in the comfortable looking chair and gestured to the other available seat. Sakuragi sat down and pretended he didn't see how Mitsui was trying to discreetly peek into the room to check on the fox.

"Tell me, Sakuragi, how did you become a slave?"

Hanamichi hesitated. If they realised that he was a part of the court of Shohoku they may try to execute him or torture to get information... But he wasn't going to lie either way.

"I was a court guard in Shohoku, serving my king Anzai since I was 16. One day I accidentally discovered a scheme that was supposed to lead to war and bring benefit to certain people. I was framed into assassination attempt and left restrained on the desert to die. A slave merchant had found me there and Akagi was the one who bought me."

"Shohoku?" The king's eyes widened and quickly met Mitsui's for a moment.

"My king..." The soldier dared to interrupt. "With your permission I would like to show him the blade."

"What blade?"

The king sighed. "The blade used to attack my son. It looks like it may come form your country, but we're not sure. Tomorrow Hisashi will show it to you. Will you help me find out who tried to kill my son and why?"

"I'll try. I promise I'll do everything to keep him safe."

"Funny. From what I've seen, and also heard from others, you two constantly fight. I thought you're not very fond of each other."

"It's just... fun to rile him up. I like to tease him from time to time, but only because he does everything to get on my nerves, so... I guess that's just the dynamic been the two of us..."

"Yes. I guess you're right. When you got stabbed with that spear he jumped from the loge to-..."

"He what?!" Sakuragi stood from his seat with his fists clenched at his sides.

"He was worried."

"Worried? He's limping! I've seen him favouring one leg during his training. He lied he was fine."

"I guess he sprained his ankle that day if I remember correctly. Sakuragi, my son admires your strength and I know he wants to play kago with you. I think I have no other choice than to leave the decision about your freedom in his hands."

"No!"

"That's what I decided."

"He will never let me go!"

"Then you'll stay here forever."

"Damn you all. I won't help any of you!"

"Then you'll let my son get killed?"

Hanamichi punched the wall, making a dent in it. Of course he didn't want the fox to get hurt. He wanted to protect him, carry him in his arms and fucking pamper! It was so stupid and confusing...

"Show me that blade. If it's marked with our crest then it must belong to a court guard. If I have the blade I can find its owner. I'll find the fucker and kill with my own hands."

Yoshifumi swallowed hard. Those tanned hands looked strong enough to crush a skull. He would rather not be in this man's bad books. It made him wonder how his son could even think about riling this monster up? It was like playing with fire. This man was wild and dangerous, but... somehow, his son had no fear of him. Neither had Sendoh, nor Mitsui... It was a curious thing. He even heard some soldiers talking about their hopes of training kago with the redhead. This man's charisma was a powerful force that could be used! If he were only willing to stay he would fit in just perfectly. Surely Kanagwa could become his new home...

"I'll leave you to your boy now. Have some fun, but first thing in the morning meet me and Mitsui in the meeting hall. Bring Sendoh. He's a politician. He may give us some insight too. Hisashi, gather every person that may have something to say in the matter. Meanwhile, put more guards in front of my son's room."

"Of course, my lord." Mitsui's gaze dropped to the floor.

"You don't sound too convinced."

"There were guards on the game and still, if not for Sakuragi... Maybe we should check more carefully who enters the palace..."

"Maybe?" Sakuragi sounded incredulous. "Check every single person from a stable boy to the queen's court! You should've done that days ago!"  
Mitsui's face turned red. He really should have done that.

"I just want my son to be safe. Both of you, talk and do what needs to be done. I would move Sakuragi to his room, but he has that eunuch and... He would probably throw a fit if I even suggested that."

Sakuragi tried hard to not burst out laughing. Mitsui seemed to be in the similar condition, averting his face to hide his smile. Had the prince heard that he would move Sakuragi's stuff this instant.

"Now, rest, my boy. We'll talk tomorrow. Come, Hisashi."

Sakuragi's amusement evaporated instantly as they stepped back into the room.

Of course, his bed wasn't empty at all. Stupid fox didn't even move a muscle! He was still there! Sakuragi was going to rip him a new one for this stunt. That of course providing that he himself lived long enough to do that.

Luckily the king avoided looking at the bed, as if fearing to see something he simply didn't want to see. As soon as the door closed behind his guests Sakuragi grabbed the blanket and unceremoniously ripped it off of the sleeping prince. He almost flabbergasted at the sight that hit him like a ton of bricks. The endless expanse of porcelain white skin made his mouth water and blood rush in his veins. His heart began to hammer pumping all his blood downward to his crotch. The prince was completely naked, lying on his stomach and presenting the slave with a breath taking view of two perfect globes of his deliciously round behind. He stared, as if he had been hypnotized, until he heard an amused chuckle coming from the bed.

"You're not so tough anymore, are you, ahō...?"

Sakuragi tried to look up at the prince's face but his eyes refused to cooperate and totally stayed glued to the lower part of the young royal's body. He wanted to squeeze those globs in his hands, he wanted to graze his teeth over their perfect surface and lick them, kiss, bite and, oh gods... he wanted to push his tongue between them and... do so much more.

With unhidden amusement Kaede watched the bulge growing quickly under Sakuragi's loincloth. It was so big; but the slight fear it made him feel was no match for the overwhelming feel of growing anticipation.

"You are testing my patience, fox... and I'm not a very patient type."  
"All bark and no bite." Kaede stretched out on the bed, nuzzling his face into the pillow. "You're MY type, ahō. So shut up and come back to bed. I'm cold." Pale lean thighs moved slightly apart pulling a low growl out from the slave's throat.  
"You're going to regret this, fox..." He warned before picking up the discarded blanket and kneeling beside the naked body on his bed.

The prince just chuckled softly. He had no doubt in his mind that the redhead wouldn't hurt him even if Kaede stabbed him in the back. The brunet didn't know from where this unwavering certainty was coming form, but it was there, rooted in his mind, in his heart... He was never so sure about anything else in his life. He never knew what he wanted or what he should do, until he met Hana and everything became clear. He wanted this man and he knew it was the right thing to do. There was no stopping him at this point. There was no force in the world, no law or person that could make him change his mind. He wasn't going to give up because this man was his whole life. He was in Kaede's every thought and every dream. He was his reason to get up in the morning and his warmth when he was falling asleep. He was so completely fixated on the slave that nothing else really mattered anymore. He used to like expensive and beautiful clothes. Now they all looked good only on Hana. He always liked the taste of good food and exclusive dishes, but suddenly their value was measured only in a number of Hanamichi's contented sighs while the slave consumed them.

Was Kaede losing his mind? Probably, but when he was with Sakuragi he felt so safe that he didn't even need to have his brain working... which was good because most of times the only part of him always working around the redhead was between Kaede's thighs.  
"Do you often sleep with your slaves, your highness?"  
"No, not often. Just every time I'll manage to sneak into your lair! Come here already, you stubborn idiot."  
"My bed is not a lair, you fox. You expect me to believe that you don't sleep with that cute eunuch of yours?" He knew tha Kaede didn't but also felt that it would rile him up. The prince on the other hand decided to be playful.  
"What, you're jealous?" He was but he had no right to be. So he couldn't say it.

Kaede was smiling up at him encouragingly, locking his blue eyes with the slave's brown ones. Could it really be that this beautiful creature wanted HIM, a crude warrior and a slave? It looked like it. He came to Hana on his own volition and he had even sneaked on him in the bath once. Hamichi had no doubt in his mind that he was wanted and for the first time it felt right. He wanted nothing more than to pound into that willing body, getting high on Kaede's moans but his body was frozen; his heart hammering in his chest. It was pure fear! Of what? He wasn't sure. It was like being pulled in ten different directions. He was confused beyond his mind and couldn't do anything about it.

Finally, he carefully lowered himself onto the bed, beside the prince, trying to keep a distance between their bodies. Doubts were still nagging at his mind and he just couldn't believe that the prince could ever really be his to take...

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me..." The prince didn't sound amused at all.  
"W-what?"  
"You're so fucking dense! You drive me crazy!"  
"What? What do you want form me? I didn't do anything!"  
"And that's your problem! You didn't do anything! I'm naked in your bed! What more do you need to finally figure it out what 'I want from you'?! You're so stupid!"  
"I..." It was slowly dawning on the slave that maybe... it really was possible after all...  
"Alright, I'll spell it for you, ahō. I am trying to seduce you and from here it looks like it's working." To make his point he grabbed Hanamichi's erection firmly with his hand and squeezed earning a moan. "So, WHAT THE FUCK?! I didn't kick you THAT hard this morning! Damn, you piss me off so much I could strangle you right now, you idiot! You're such a dick! Get the hell out!"

Hanamichi just watched the prince's temper tantrum with his jaw dropped. His blood was running faster with the fox's every word. By the end of his tirade his patience was really wearing thin. His throat dried at the sight of the pure beauty that was angry Kaede Rukawa, and the small caresses he received crushed his walls completely. Still, he managed to tease one more time, with a low, raspy and lustful voice.  
"It's my room."  
The brunette hesitated, for a moment taken aback, but not by the slave's words. It was his voice. It made him shiver all over; so sexy and so... hot. But he was still angry. The slave was driving him nuts.  
"I don't care! Get out!"

But Hanamichi had no intention of listening to his rambling anymore. The dam was broken. He grabbed the smaller man, turned him onto his back and crushed his lips with his own, pinning him down to the bed.  
Kaede's mind went completely blank; his anger and weeks of frustration instantly forgotten when a warm slick tongue slid into his mouth to make the connection between the two of them even deeper. His hands moved on their own and wound their fingers in the red mane, holding Hanamichi's face in place. He needed it to last longer, much longer. He wanted it to never end. He welcomed the slave's tongue in his mouth and sucked on it for all he was worth. Sakuragi was growling dangerously making Kaede shiver in delight.

With the prince writhing in pleasure underneath him Hanamichi was losing his mind too. Kaede was wriggling trapped by the bigger man's body, trying to free his legs. Hana let him do it to lessen the friction of their bodies but realised his mistake immediately when the milky pale limbs circled his waist, bringing their throbbing members even closer.

"Fuck...!"

Hanamichi couldn't stop the cry that ripped out of his mouth. It felt too good. He couldn't stand it. And how was he supposed to refuse that? He was just a man... and this was heaven. He started to kiss and lick Kaede's neck, making the boy moan and cry out in pleasure, with no shame and no restraints. Sharp nails drew bloody lines over the slave's back, only stopping when they reached the bandages. When he sucked on the cute pink nipple the prince's body started to spasm warning the redhead of approaching its limits. Hana instantly moved his face away.  
"No..." The smaller man's protest sounded so desperate and painful that Hana's eyes widened in shock. Kaede was holding him whole with his every limb, keeping him in his warm, sweet embrace, kissing his chin, face and collar bone. It all felt so good that Sakuragi decided that he wouldn't mind dying for this. At least he would die really fucking happy! He wanted to burry himself deeper in that delicious heat even if it were to be the last thing he did.

"Now you've done it, fox. You've had your chance to escape. Now, you'll see why coming to the gladiator's bed buck naked is not a very smart thing to do for a cute prince."

Kaede wanted to comment, to say that he  _couldn't fucking wait_  to see, but his mind was clouded by the orgasm that was about to come before Sakuragi stopped it refusing him the pleasure he craved so bad. Hanamichi was towering over him promising to make his dreams come true. His naked torso was filling Rukawa's line of vision and his smell was too damn arousing to stand. Even without so much desired friction Kaede simply couldn't hold it anymore and with a pitiful sob started to cum surprising his partner in a very comical way. Hanamichi surely didn't expect his threat to have THIS effect on the stuck up prince.

"I can't fucking believe how selfish you are…"

"Shut up, ahō." Kaede was still a shivering mess, so Sakuragi lay down on him, rocking his hips, grinding his erection into Kaede's sperm covered crotch. And he was holding him, kissing the prince's face, his trembling lips and still closed eyes, secretly adoring how the brunette leaned into his every touch. But, no matter how cute the fox was, Sakuragi was still rock hard and he wanted nothing more than to fuck the fox into oblivion. His kisses became more aggressive and passionate, ravishing Kaede's neck and earning a low moan from the man beneath him.

Kaede was still high on his orgasm when he felt the slave's lips, tongue and teeth move from his neck to his nipples. His cock, which still didn't go completely flaccid even after he released his seed, perked up again, almost instantly filling back with his boiling hot blood. Damn how he wanted to feel those lips on it… just the thought made him shiver again and moan. He arched up his body to get closer to the slave who now seemed to finally gave in. The friction was wonderful, but there was some ugly cloth spoiling it terribly, so reached down and ripped it off of Sakuragi's hips. The man growled dangerously again and Kaede gasped when the slave's sharp teeth suddenly bit down into his shoulder. He almost came again just from that. He was a panting sweat covered mess again, and it took Sakuragi just a few minutes to reduce his proud persona to something so helpless.

"Fuck… Hana…" He wanted MORE!

Hanamichi wanted to cum. He didn't care if it was inside or outside of the fox. He just wanted some relief. But just then the head of his cock started to rub over the cleft between the prince's buttocks… He wanted in… His hand sneaked between their bodies and touched the puckered entrance with one cum covered finger. It was soft like satin and so tiny… would feel so tight… and so good. It was opening for him and closing in rhythm with Kaede's ragged breath and rapid heartbeat.

He pressed on.

Kaede gasped bracing himself for what was about to come. He forced his body to relax expecting some excruciating pain but Sakuragi's finger just slid in easily in one swift motion making Kaede blush like crazy. It was in him, and moving, rubbing and…

"Aah…!" Kaede couldn't help it and moved his hips to get the finger even deeper.

Hanamichi frowned. To think that he was afraid to 'deflower' the prince, while the boy seemed quite used to it already. Damn, he was so naïve to expect the fox to be a virgin… silly him.

"Ah! What…? What was that?"

Hanamichi snorted. "Like you wouldn't know…" He rubbed Kaede's prostate again.

"Fuck… what was that? Don't stop…."

"Don't tell me your lovers had never reached it…" Who was the prince sleeping with up until now?

"You're my first so just… shut the hell up and do it again."

"I don't believe you're a virgin."

"I guess not anymore since you're knuckles deep in me with your fingers, ahō!"

Kaede's face fell slightly as the reality began to dawn on him. He was going to give himself to this man and there was no doubt in his mind about it. Was he crazy? Hana was a brute. Kaede knew it hurts the eunuchs when they are taken. It would surely hurt him too but he just wanted to give it to Hanamichi, to see his face in the moment of ultimate ecstasy and finally to make him want more. He would make Hana want him… only him. And it didn't really matter how much it was going to hurt.

"Are you serious?"

"I know it's going to hurt…" He turned his head away. He didn't want to ask the slave to be gentle. He wanted Hana to just do it already. But Hana kissed him instead and touched everywhere he could reach. Then suddenly he was out of his view and Kaede felt him between his legs. He was…

"Stop!" But he didn't stop. The damn slave just NEVER did anything Kaede told him to do. He ignored Kaede's squirming and held him in place thrusting his tongue into the fox. He sucked and licked making the passage all wet and sticky… And then he was suddenly back up kissing Kaede's neck, his cock slowly prodding at the prepared hole. Kaede hugged him, enjoying how this strong muscled body felt in his arms and once again tried to not clench his muscles. This time it was painful. He wanted to push it out but he didn't. He waited for it to end quickly but the slave once again seemed to do everything to piss him off. Instead of doing what he needed to do, the bastard just waited.

"What the hell are you waiting for?"

"For you." He lifted himself up a bit and his hands started to touch Kaede, bringing his dying erection back to life, all the while pressing deeper into the fox until he reached the magic spot again.

"Hana!"

Finally! It was the fox who was increasing the tempo of their movements, writhing in the pleasure he was so hell bent on giving. He would later chid himself in his mind for not trying harder to please Hana, but it was just impossible to run from this overwhelming pleasure that the slave was giving him. It made all his thoughts evaporate and all that was left was Hanamichi. He was everywhere inside and outside and he was Kaede's heaven…

Yes, it really was something worth dying for, Hana was sure of that. The moment he saw Kaede's face contorted by pleasure, with his lips parted, moaning his name all doubts were gone. He would stay the slave of this man forever, no matter the circumstances . He would be forever a slave of those lips, this pale skin, and those thighs… He was already lost even before that, wasn't he? He willingly saved the boy's life, sacrificing his own without second thought… and now what? Stupid fox…

He was lying curled up against Hanamichi's stomach, with his sleeping face dangerously close to the slave's cock. Hana couldn't sleep with him lying there so he pulled him up to the pillow.

The brunette's eyes slid open and he instantly draped his arms and legs around his man. He didn't mean to fall asleep right after. It was an accident.

"Did you like it?" He mumbled into Hanamichi's neck.

"Did I like it? Seriously? Do you have to even ask?"

Kaede sighed. Hana liked it. It was good. But… It was not how it was supposed to be. It was supposed to be uncomfortable and painful. Instead it was ridiculously good and pleasurable. It made Kaede forget his purpose. It was supposed to make Hanamichi want him. It was supposed to be his card in this game between them. Instead it made Kaede want Hana even more. He expected to feel some shame and regret for doing what they did but all he could feel was a desire to do it again. It was supposed to be something to chain Sakuragi to him but instead it became just another chain for Kaede…

He climbed on the slave's torso and kissed him lazily.

"Do you want more?"

Sakuragi's eyebrows went up on his forehead in disbelief making the prince smile. The fox was going to play some more with the redhead. He wanted to touch his cock. It was bigger than Kaede's and it was strangely attractive and tempting. He wanted to taste it. He wanted to feel it grow and harden in his hand. He wanted to touch and kiss every scar on Hana's body. He wanted to learn what the man liked, how and where. He had a long way to go with all this but it was fine, because Sakuragi was HIS.

…

Mitsui picked his discarded clothes from the floor and smiled at Akira's sleeping face. The scar on his temple was not even an inch long but the idiot acted as if it was an almost deadly blow…

The soldier kissed it gently.

Last night Sendoh forced him to sleep in his bed promising that he wouldn't touch him. Then of course he made this innocent face ad fucked him into oblivion. Bastard.

But it was impossible to stay angry at him. He was… just so… adorable was the only word that could describe it.

Hisashi put his clothes on and left the chamber. He tried not to smile. It would look creepy. He was normally frowning, especially this early in the morning. His bottom hurt like hell but it only made him want to smile even more and he couldn't help it. He had a long day ahead of him but still, he couldn't remember when was the last time he felt so relaxed and refreshed. Nothing could possibly spoil his mood now.

He moved straight to the prince's bedroom to call him for breakfast and help prepare for the first training session. He entered the room and wondered how could he hope that Kaede would be there…

**Tsuzuku.**

(sorry, I had to end it somewhere…) Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Endless expanse of caramel skin was spread before his eyes right as he cracked them open. He was still sleepy and felt awfully lazy but just as the realization of where and with who he was dawned on him, all thoughts of going back to sleep evaporated instantly. Even with his rather narcoleptic nature he was now set on staying awake and enjoying the moment. The moment that was absolutely perfect.

Hanamichi was warm and smelled like sin. Sweet memories of last night filled Kaede's thoughts making him very aware that they were still in bed, naked and ready to do it once again. At least Kaede was ready. The ahō was still fast asleep, breathing calmly, with his lips just slightly parted, as if they were trying to tempt Kaede to slip his tongue in...

The salve looked completely different than back then when he was unconscious. Now he looked relaxed and contented... His one hand was in the brunette's hair, the other one was draped ridiculously somewhere above his head. Kaede nuzzled the strong chest. Some bandages were still covering Hanamichi's torso, but the nipple closer to Kaede was uncovered, begging for the fox's attention.

He would have to move to reach it. He was too lazy to try it, so for now he let his tongue brush over the delicious looking skin in its reach. It was slightly salty but also smooth and strangely nice to caress it with lips. The prince kissed it and licked, moving higher, trailing soft kisses further to that dark, tempting spot. For a moment he massaged it with his curious tongue but then decided to get more of it and devoured it within the wet cavern of his mouth, sucking hungrily. Hanamichi released a long sigh that ended with something akin to a soft moan. Had he not been asleep he would feel Kaede smile in triumph against his chest. Another sigh escaped his own lips. This was really nice. Hanamichi was finally his in every way possible. He owned the man and nothing in the world could take him away from Kaede. Nothing and no one. Hanamichi Sakuragi belonged to him. His skin belonged to Kaede. His hair too. His body, his smile and his voice... all of him was in Kaede's possession and no force in the world could take it away from him now after he tasted what that unbelievable man had to offer. That...

The prince had been thinking about it constantly since their little tryst in the guild. He tried to imagine how it would feel, and how much it would hurt. He wondered if it could hurt more that getting a beating during training session of various martial arts? Could it be worse than his sprained ankle or that time when he was sick and every part of his body was in pain. Then he asked himself if he would be able to stand it for Hanamichi's pleasure and instantly decided that he would do it without complain. He was good with concentrating and relaxing in meditation. His zen master was often praising this ability of his. he was going to use it to not think about pain. He was ready...

Then with every passing day he thought about it more and more no matter how angry at Hanmichi he had been at that time. The prospect of this man in him was something that could melt him on the spot. It was like some sick obsession. He wanted it. He wanted it badly. Or more like, he needed it. His body needed it and it was often letting Kaede know how much. It was making him feel funny... anxious and excited, almost expecting it to actually be something more than just pain and discomfort. Every time he thought of it his stomach seemed to jump in excitement to his throat.

And then Sakuragi almost died, surviving only to still ignore the prince in favor of, for example, having a fever... It was driving Kaede positively mad with anger and frustration. But he knew better. He knew the slave wanted him. It was just that their situation was complicated... so Kaede waited a  _whole day_  and a whole night after the slave's recovery to finally corner him! Or more like crawl discreetly into his bed to wait and hope... He wanted to get this over and done already. He didn't really expect Hana to give in so easily but he surely wasn't going to complain. Especially with how it actually felt.  
It was nothing like what he expected it to be. It was without question the best time of his life. This overwhelming pleasure was something he never even thought possible! It was bliss!

And to think that it was supposed to become Kaede's mean to gain power over the stubborn man... Ha! It was a trap! He had set it on Hana and then fell into it himself instead. Fuck, he practically jumped into it. How was it even possible? Even though he technically owned the man, from the moment he lay his blue eyes on this handsome brute he felt like he was the man's slave, body and soul. It was suffocating but strangely he didn't mind even dying from that. He wanted to drown in this man's warmth, in his smell, in his arms...

His delicate pale hand moved over the white bandages to Hanamichi's tout stomach, and teased the tiny crevice of his navel. He watched the blanket covering Hana's manhood jump slightly. His fingers slid under the cover, brushing through the man's pubic hair, enjoying how the soft and delicate skin of his abdomen trembled under his subtle touch. This wild, strong, and extremely dangerous man was now completely vulnerable and unguarded. He was at Kaede's mercy, trusting him completely... It made him feel like he tamed a monster. It was almost magical and it made his heart swell with pure joy. But Hana's physical closeness made also his other ...thing... swell quite rapidly and he really wanted Hana to wake up already.

Hana's manhood was hot and the skin on it was smooth and nice to touch. It throbbed slightly in Kaede's hold hardening more and growing bigger. The prince's breath hitched. He wanted to see how it tastes...

A sudden knock on the door startled him but he didn't remove his hand. Hanamichi woke up instantly, raising slightly from a pillow alarmed and looked around, roaring at the door.

"Who's that?"

"It's me, Mitsui. Can I come in? I'm alone."

"Mit-chi... sure."

Kaede's eyes widened but he didn't have a chance to stop the soldier form entering.

Mitsui wasn't at all surprised to see him in Sakuragi's bed. And why would he? He had seen him last night, and many other nights... He didn't expect him to go back to his own chamber anfter somehow sneaking into his favourite place.

"Prince Rukawa..."

Kaede glared daggers at the court guard and pointedly moved his hand on Sakuragi's crotch, making the slave yelp and slightly jump in surprise.

"Stop it!" He hissed at the fox blushing and almost sweating nervously. Fuck, so it wasn't a dream. He did it to the prince and now Mit-chi saw them... He was going to end up castrated... His eyes widened and pupils shrunk when he looked at the soldier with pure horror.

Mitsui didn't really expect that, but who was he to point fingers at others while his own ass was still giving him a hard time. He just sighed and rubbed his forehead. It was so troublesome...

"Relax, Sakuragi. I'm just here to take the Prince to his lessons before someone realizes where he slept but... As I presume he's... indisposed...?"

Kaede scoffed and made a move to sit and get up when a piercing pain shot through his insides. His face turned purple, but his eyes were smiling. So, yeah, he was indisposed. And what of it...? He lay back down on his stomach burying his face as close to Sakuragi's crotch as he could, ignoring the soldier completely and mumbled.

"My head hurts. Tell him I'm not going."

Sakuragi burst out laughing making it very hard for Mit-chi to stay serious.

"Alright your highness, I'll tell your teacher that you don't feel too well. But I'm afraid that your father will find out and send a doctor so it would be best for you go to your room."

The prince's head moved left and right in silent refusal. Normally Hisashi would be losing his patience at this point but today he was exceptionally patient and calm. He stepped closer to the bed gaining an amused look from the slave.

"Really, Mit-chi? He looked  _that_  cute with bandaged forehead?"

Mitsui's face heated up. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Sakuragi chuckled. "Sure you don't. And you walk funny from too much horse ride...?"

"Oh, shut up." Sakuragi's laugh must've been kind of infectious because Mitsui couldn't help and smirked too.

"And how are  _you_  feeling?" Sakuragi's tone of voice was soft and gentle when he addressed his lover, ruffling his midnight hair.

As an answer he received first a sleepy, adorable smile and a kiss to his stomach, where the fox was resting his head.

"Good, but I'm sure you can make me feel even better after  _he_  leaves."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, fox. I'll ask that boy to prepare you a hot bath. How does that sound?"

"Only if you join me. That kid is creepy. I don't like him."

"Because you're a boar and you don't like anyone."

"I like YOU, dō ahō. And you like everyone! That's enough for both of us. I don't want to get up just yet."

"Actually..." Mitsui cleared his throat. He knew that the prince wouldn't accept his next words without a fight. "I'm here to fetch Sakuragi too. We are having an important meeting in half an hour and his presence is required.."

At least that gained the soldier Kaede's full attention, but if only his blue eyes could kill they would rip Mitsui into pieces.

"No." No one would take Hana away from him. Not now, not ever! But especially not now. He was going to snuggle with the redhead until dinner!

That was unsurprisingly exactly what Mitsui expected. Kaede would throw his silent temper tantrum and Hanamichi would do everything to make him happy. And Mitsui would have to go to the king and once again inform him that Sakuragi was unavailable.

"Yes, fox. I'm going."

"No, you're staying with me."

"No. I promised your father to be there and I will."

"You prefer to meet my father than take a bath with me?"

"I don't prefer, but that's life. We can't always do what we want. There are other things too."

Mitsui almost laughed. Sakuragi was being stupidly naive thinking that the spoiled prince would understand.

"Now, fox, don't act like a spoiled brat and let me go. I need to clean myself and grab some bread before I go. I'm starving."

The prince was still sulking visibly but he was now more sad than angry.

"Can I come with you?"

Mitsui's jaw dropped. Was his hearing somehow playing tricks on him or did Kaede just obeyed Sakuragi? Unbelievable. He needed to tell Akira about it! He would never believe... And then Mitsui's face fell. He wondered if Akira would still talk to him after he got what he wanted... Probably no...

"I don't know. Mit-chi! Can he come with us?"

"But we can't wait for him. I invited too many people, his father included. And I'm sure he needs that bath."

It was so much easier to talk to Hana instead of trying to talk to the prince...

"Why don't I take you to the bathroom and you'll join us when you're done?"

"No. I'll clean up quickly. Come with me."

Hanamichi sighed heavily but felt something flip funnily in his stomach. This gorgeous young man wanted him around, even after all the pain he surely caused him last night... and he was so clingy and adorable...

"Umm... Sakuragi-san..." Mitsui cleared his throat again. "I think you should first check if he can sit. I'll wait outside by the door and I'll ask Furuichi to prepare the bathroom. And don't forget that I can always tell them he doesn't feel well."

"Thanks, Mit-chi." Sakuragi smiled at the court guard, receiving smaller smile in return and a wink.

The moment Hisashi closed the door behind his back Kaede grabbed Hanamichi's head and pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

Maki stretched and yawed, hoping nobody saw him doing it so openly. It was undignified and improper, but he was still tired. He spend the whole day in his new guild; the one he had bought from Akagi Takenori. He was there to examine Sakuragi's former team. He really wanted to have the redhead too but obviously this case was lost. Even if the bitchy little prince would let the man play, Sakuragi was still injured and there was no guarantee that he would ever fully recover. The whole place wasn't half bad. Of course it needed some changes, and quite a lot of cleaning, but the slaves were in perfect form, well used to their training regime.

Shinichi wanted to play with them.

He wanted to play with Hanamichi too, and... with Akira. He used to be very fond of the charming brunette. His lazy attitude and cute nature were driving Maki crazy with lust. But Sendoh was never interested. He would flirt subtly, smile and tease, but he was beyond reach. Maki could only admire from afar, never touch. By now he was mostly over this pitiful infatuation but still he came to Kanagawa at Akira's first small suggestion... It was sad really, but he didn't regret it. It made him discover kago all over again. Was it even still the same game? What Akira and Sakuragi did with it was something else, something new and great. But now, after this assassination they were one step from starting a war and that would mean the end of peace and the end of the games...

He stepped into the garden to breathe some fresh air. He loved these palace gardens. They were well kept and full of beautiful flowers, colourful birds and green trees with tiger cubs playing in sun. He would love to take a walk among all of this with Akira but that boy was more interested in chasing ball with slaves and soldiers or watching fishes in a pond! In his young age he was already a respected politician but for the people who knew him it was truly hard to comprehend how such an airhead could do all those great things Akira managed to achieve. A dreamy smile spread over Shinichi's face. Sendoh was such a mystery... He was so much more than he pretended to be...

Maybe he was too much for Maki after all. Maybe he just wasn't for him... Shinichi was glad that he had never confessed. He knew he had no chance and also had a feeling that Akira was slightly displeased with the prospect of someone courting him. He didn't want to be concurred by someone who chose him. He wanted to choose and concur. Was that scowling court guard his choice?

At first Shinichi thought that Sendoh is simply not interested in men in general, but it wasn't the case. He liked boys but was never serious about anyone. Neither men or women were never of as much importance to him as let's say a fishing trip! He seemed too lazy to even try and be with someone. That's why it was such a big surprise to see him tease some flustered soldier. The court guard obviously didn't take him seriously and ignored his advances but Akira was wasting uncharacteristically huge amount of his energy to get the scowling brunette's attention... Maki wasn't jealous. He needed to move on anyway. There was a lot of young men form good families trying to approach him but no one seemed right. He settled for Kyota for a bit but the crazy youth only made him want to escape... He would surely love their new game too – he was just the type. Damn Kyota left because Maki refused to let him top. Maki just shrugged and let him leave. He would probably agree if it was Akira wanting it. He would also seriously consider if it was Sakuragi... He maybe even entertained that particular thought in his head once or twice after meeting the redhead, but... in general he liked his boys submissive...

Moving through the gardens toward the west wing of the palace he met more people than he expected at this ungodly hour heading to the dining area. He had some important meeting with the king quite soon and he needed to have an early breakfast but what was Akira doing here?

"Sendoh-san! Good morning." He greeted the younger man with a charming smile but for the first time Akira didn't smile back. Maki was taken aback. Akira was _always_  smiling...

"What happened?"

Sendoh just shrugged and mumbled something illegible.

"What?" He really made Maki worry.

"Nothing... I came to grab something to eat but... I guess I'm not really hungry. Excuse me, Maki-san... I'll go already."

Akira wasn't in the mood far polite small talks but it wasn't his only reason for leaving. He really wasn't hungry at all. His stomach was in knots. He had never felt that helpless in his life. And angry! Just yesterday he finally managed to make love to Hisashi and it was perfect. Or so he thought...

For some reason he woke up alone. Hisashi had sent a servant to fetch Akira to their meeting... Why did he do that? Why didn't he wake Akira before leaving? What happened? What did Akira do wrong? He wandered around the palace lost in thoughts. Mitsui was avoiding him but he was going to be at that meeting, right? How was Akira supposed to behave, what to do and what should he say? Mitsui clearly showed he didn't care and it made Sendoh so angry that he really didn't want to talk to anyone anymore. He wanted to go back to his rooms. He wanted to leave and go back to the capital to cheer himself up with more willing men and women to forget about that moody bastard who hurt him so bad... And then he saw Sakuragi with the prince.

Kaede was walking behind his slave, possessively clutching the back of his beautiful and very expensive tunic. Once again their clothes were matching but Sakuragi's looked much more extravagant and, of course, as always they were bickering. If Akira were to guess what they were fighting over this time he would assume that Sakuragi was telling the brunette to let go and leave him alone... Akira didn't even realize that he started to smile. Those two were so perfect together... Even though everything was against them they were still gravitating toward each other. Before meeting Sakuragi, Kaede was different. Akira never expected him to fight for something so desperately, but for Hanamichi the prince was really going beyond reason. It was beautiful and inspiring. Maybe Akira shouldn't give up so easily. His situation with Mitsui was a lot easier than theirs... Maybe it was time for him to do something more than just look cute and charming. Maybe Mitsui wasn't as easy as others... Maybe it was time to grow up and get serious?

That prospect was terrifying in itself. Akira liked his free life style and would never change it, never ever!

But Mitsui was serious. From what Akira had heard he had lost his father when he was young and mother even earlier, as a baby. King Yoshifumi had taken care of him and Mitsui was his most loyal and trustworthy man. His goal in life was to become a general but for Akira it was obvious that Hisashi was about to reach this goal very soon and go far beyond that. King Yoshifumi surely was going to put his whole army under his command! Mitsui wasn't going to swoon at Akira's stupid smiles and flirty comments. He didn't have time for romance... He was serious, responsible and in overall too mature... He didn't need Akira... He probably found him too troublesome, too childish... Maybe this case wasn't lost just yet. Maybe he could still have what Sakuragi and Kaede have? Maybe it just required some work on his part?

Maybe... or maybe Mitsui just needed some space and time to think? Or more likely he wanted to give some time and space to Akira? That would be more like him. One way or another Akira needed to show that he was not giving up on him just he was getting a cold shoulder.

* * *

Mitsui was waiting in the meeting room, carefully checking if everything is ready. It was, but he was checking again and again anyway to make sure he didn't miss anything. It was just the way he was. While doing it he wondered if Akira had gotten up already and if he gotten some sleep. He needed it.

"Good morning, Mitsui-san."

"Maki-san, good morning. Please take a seat. As you see you are the first to arrive."

"No. As I see, you were the first."

Mitsui blushed for some reason. He was always punctual and precise with things to the point where it actually irritated some people... but Maki's words sounded like a praise.

"Yes, I needed to make sure everything's ready."

"So, who is going to attend, except for us and the king of course?"

Mitsui scratched his head.

"Well, our army chief, two generals, minister of foreign affairs..."

"And Sendoh-san?"

Maki hid a smirk seeing the soldier's blush.

"Sendoh-san? Yes, he too was invited."

"Ah, that's what I thought. I was wondering what force made him get up this early. He likes to sleep in."

"Really? You must know him very well." Was it Maki's imagination or did it sound a bit bitter?

"No, actually... Not as well as I would like to at least..." Maki chuckled nervously making the soldier blush even more. That was... awkward. "But I do know him for a while and have great respect for him for everything he did in the capital."

"Like what?"

"Oh, you don't know? Not many people know I suppose. The way he is doing things assures that, I guess. He likes to stay behind the curtain, like a director of a play but he likes to keep his name out of public knowledge."

Shinichi watched as the soldier's eyes lit up. His body was moving closer to Maki, as if it would make him hear more about Akira. So he was interested too. He was just teasing Akira, playing hard to get. And, apparently it worked. Smart move.

"Really? Why?" Now it was really funny how the court guard was hopelessly trying to keep the excitement out of his voice and failed miserably.

"Well, it's a smart move. That way even his enemies have no idea that it was him spoiling their plans. Everybody likes him... He's truly brilliant when it comes to his work. The way he stopped that uprising two years ago was a masterpiece. Seriously, I could write a book about it had he let me, or better, a manual on how to work in the world of politic..."

"Wow... who would have thought..."

Maki smiled. "Everyone who knows him. I'm sure  _you would_. You didn't really sound surprised at all."

Mitsui couldn't stop a smile any longer.

"Well, maybe you're right. He's just... something else, isn't he?"

Maki smiled in answer and that's when the door opened again revealing the subject of their conversation.

"Ach, talk about the devil..." Maki smiled at Akira cheerfully but once again didn't receive a smile in answer.

So ok, maybe Akira decided to give Hisashi some space and time, but hey; Maki was standing irritatingly close to him and it made Akira's lazy blood boil. He walked up to the two talking men and unceremoniously kissed Mitsui's cheek. The soldier almost fainted, but a strong arm circling his shoulders kept him straight.

"You, my dear, have some serious explaining and apologizing to do."

"I... I..." Hisashi was melting in Akira's arms, unable to utter one full word. "I had work..."

"Sure, you always have work. That's the only thing that counts for you, huh?"

Only now that gorgeous smile that was Akira's trade mark spread over his handsome features, easing Maki's worries. Akira was fine. He was just still trying to concur his stubborn and troublesome sweetheart. Some other people started to fill the room so Maki moved to them, leaving Akira and Hisashi to their little banter. Then the king joined them and Mitsui started to explain the situation. Suddenly he stopped and looked around. Something was missing. The door screeched again and the tall redhead figure entered the room.

"Sorry for being late..." All eyes were on him. They all knew who he was, but didn't really expected to see him like that. He looked like some awfully rich royal with a servant shying behind his back... Or... was it a prince?

"My son, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you attend your lessons?"

"It concerns me and our country's future. Besides... if Hana's here then so am I."

Yoshifumi tried to keep a straight face but he could feel his jaw drop. He had never heard so much from his son in one go... Maybe this slave would have good influence on Kaede...

Sakuragi looked uncomfortable and a bit flustered, which was strangely cute but Mitsui knew it was no time or place to tease him.

"Sakuragi-san, please, come over."

Sakuragi started to walk up to the front of the room, to join Mitsui, and didn't really pay attention to Kaede.

"I only asked Sakuragi, your highness. You may sit down."

The prince , who was still silently following his man like a shadow, leered viciously at the soldier but didn't answer or moved.

"So, as I said earlier, the blade used to attack the prince is quite unique. Sakuragi-san, what can you tell us about it?"

One of the generals stood up. "Why would we trust a slave? Especially form the enemy country?!"

The king made a placating gesture, demanding silence.

"First of all we do not know if Shohoku is our enemy. That is something we are yet to determine, hopefully on this meeting. Second, this man risked his own life to save my son. I think it's a reason enough to trust him. Now, Mitsui, please, show him the blade."

Mitsui handed Sakuragi a dagger, wrapped in some cloth. Hanamichi held it in his trembling hands examining very carefully with a strange, distant look in his brown eyes.

"This is a dagger of Shohoku's court guard."

"Are you sure?"

"So it means a war!"

Various shouts risen from the gathered men, but the king silenced them and asked Sakuragi to continue.

"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, I am sure. There is six other daggers like this one. They belong to the king's seven most trusted people, four of which are his personal guardians. Each dagger is different and unique. They were supposed to be arms of Shichi-fukujin. The name of this one is Vaiśravaṇa, a guardian of the North, the generous concueror of greed and hatred, symbol of warafre, and punisher of evildoers. He guards the treasure from evil only to give it away... He's also commonly known as Bishamonten... They were made over six hundred years ago and belonged to the seven brothers who guarded Shohoku's first ruler and founder of our kingdom..."

"So, this is clearly a declaration of war." Mitsui's voice was breaking.

"No." For the first time Sakuragi raised his eyes from the dagger and looked at the king.

"What do you mean by 'no', young man?"

"It's an attempt to cause a war, but it's not on the king's order. They want to make you think that and attack Shohoku."

"He's lying!" More protests came from Kanagawa generals so the king had to silence them once again.

"How can you be so sure? You said it yourself. Only the king's  _most trusted_  men have those blades."

"Oh, I am sure. Because this one is mine."

**TSUZUKU (^_-)**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Dead silence reigned over the previously buzzing room allowing for the shocking words to sink in.

"So, if you want to put the blame on someone for that attack basing on  _this_..." Sakuragi held up the dagger. "...then you can only blame me! Put me to jail, hang me, whatever, just... don't start a freaking war!"

That raised another wave of chaos. Kaede grabbed Hanamichi's shoulder, turning him around to face him.

"Don't say things like that, you idiot!" The prince was beyond angry.

"If that saves our countries from war then so be it."

Kaede's fingers fisted the redhead's collar and pulled him closer.

"If so, then I go with you."

Those words were like a blow to the guts. It all took Hanamichi's breath away. All the anger, worry and... much more in those blue eyes made his heart almost explode.

Mitsui watched their interaction. Standing close enough he heard their every word. It was one of those situations where the reckless prince was going to do something stupid and it was up to him to take countermeasures. He put his hand on Hanamichi's shoulder and squeezed slightly. It was enough to bring Hana back to earth from cloud nine.

"Damn you, fox, don't make me want to kiss you in front of your father."

Kaede squeezed his eyes shut and smiled so sweetly that Hana almost snapped but just then their guardian angel and not-so-girly-anymore protector pulled his shoulder harder reminding about their situation. Sakuragi pulled away, seeing Kaede open his eyes and looking at him with so much devotion that, it took every ounce of will and self preservation Hanamichi had, to do it.

Kaede reluctantly let go of Hanamichi's collar, but his hand slid slowly over his torso, and lingered on his arm, when Sakuragi was turning to face the crowd once again.

Mitsui silenced the gathering and then addressed Hana in a very official way.

"Sakuragi-san, we all know you didn't do it."

"I am the only person that your lead points at." He felt Kaede's hand grabbing the back of his tunic and pulling. He wasn't sure what to do. Another suggestion of putting the blame on himself would end in Kaede's reaction and that would probably meant trouble for both of them.

The king cleared his throat.

"I know how you became a slave. I've heard your story. What I think now is that it was no accident that you discovered the schemes of the traitors."

Hanamichi gasped. He blamed himself for what had happened this whole time. He was sure that if only he had stayed silent, if only he composed himself... maybe he would be able to escape and stop them. Could it really be that...

"Are you suggesting that it was a trap to purposely set me up?"

"Is it possible?"

"If they wanted to have one of the seven daggers..." Sakuragi rubbed his forehead, enjoying the touch os familiar black fabric. "...then that really was the only way to do it. None of the seven trusted would ever betray the king. Everybody knows that... Two of them are priests, monks who stay in their mountain temples practically all the time. Not many people knows where exactly. One is the king's brother. Me, and three others are soldiers, and the king's protectors. One is far away, leading our army to battles, one is too old to leave his bed, so taking it away from him would be useless. The king would know that it had been stolen from him. If they wanted to get their hands on one of the daggers then the only two available were mine and Fuku-chan's-auch..."

He coughed wincing at the pain that shot through his body. He looked back at the prince who apparently accidentally hit him with the hilt of his sword...

"...sorry." Kaede growled the word, not sounding anywhere near sorry, and when Hana met his gaze he started to stutter, because the anger shinning in them clearly showed that it not only was on purpose, but also that Kaede meant to hit harder. "You were saying?"

Gears in Sakuragi's brain moved rapidly as he tried to figure out what was it all about this time. And, of course, the realization hit him like a punch The fox's was so predictable.

"Fu-fuku-da- _san_ … I meant to say Fukuda." He explained taking a careful step away from the king's son.

"Look, king Anzai doesn't want to start a war. Him and his ancestors spend over a hundred years to bring Shohoku to the point where it is now, which is IN PEACE with all three neighbouring countries. He stopped funding forgeries three years ago and turned half of our fleet into transport units. It brings more money than war these days. You know it's true, because it's not a secret. Why would my king even want Keade's death?" He stopped talking feeling the prince getting closer to his back and he blushed realizing that for some reason he had used the brunet's fist name! He never did that. "I meant... the prince... prince Rukawa's death..."

Kaede snorted softly letting Hanamichi know how amused he was by that slip of tongue. Or maybe it was Hana's reaction that amused him?

Finally one of the generals asked for permission to speak.

"That is a very nice story, but this man is a slave from an enemy country and there is no way that we could risk our future believing his words. He popped out of nowhere instantly gaining everyone's attention, even sneaking his way into the palace and to the prince's close surroundings. It's outrageous! Even listening to him is reckless!"

Another general popped in.

"True! He killed the assassin, so we will never learn the truth unless we torture it out of  _him_!"

Mitsui watched the pure fury ignite in Kaede and froze knowing all too well where it was heading. The boy snapped, moving protectively between his slave and the generals, but just after he managed to growl accusingly: "Traitors..." Hanamichi grabbed him from behind and covered his mouth with his hand. Kaede didn't struggle, pressed up against the man's warm chest. He knew better than that. Those idiots would probably claim that Hana attacked him and they would use it as a reason to do something ugly. So Kaede just breathed in through his nose, trying to calm down. It was not an easy thing to get a reaction out of him, and even harder was to make him angry, but threatening his Hana was like flipping some magical switch that made him see blood-red.

The king silenced another rising uproar.

"Now, what my son meant to say, general, is that it was too bold to question my decision in such a manner."

The general apologized but he didn't look convinced. He served the king faithfully his whole life and no one had ever dared to accuse him of treason.

"Maa-ah..." Akira dragged everyone's attention away from the fuming prince. "Arguing will get us nowhere. Why don't we think of a way to prove this theory right or wrong"

"How?" It was Maki who supported him. It was always Maki...

"Well... Let's think about it. We don't want to go to war, especially with a country that has such an amazing access to the seaside..."

Maki smiled discreetly knowing about Akira's favourite hobby. "If they really want to provoke us than they surely are prepared and we will only walk into a trap. Then again, if it really is a conspiracy than we may destroy a great chance to establish some nice a profitable treaty with a country that may be far way but is influential enough to make it worth a try."

"That is true. A treaty with a country who rules the seas would be revolutionary for our economics. We have never even tried to accomplish something like that because we simply didn't look that far. But now, as Sendoh-san pointed out, it surely is worth trying."

The king and most of the gathered people nodded in agreement to Maki's words, while Akira used the moment to wink at the shocked soldier in the centre of the room. Obviously Mitsui didn't expect him to do something so cool.

"Alright then..." The king was glad that the majority of the gathered people finally agreed with something. "How can we learn the truth?" The various answers came one by one.

"We could sent messengers to king Anzai..."

"They have as many reasons to believe us as we have to believe  _him._.."

The crowd began to argue again discussing giving Sakuragi away to king Anzai.

"That may be a good idea!"

"NO!" Kaede apparently believed otherwise.

"King Anzai knows I would never betray him. If I only had a chance to meet him..."

"You're NOT going anywhere!"

"It's about war, fox! A war, where people die in agony. Have you ever been on the battlefield? Because I have and I don't want to see it again. I don't want Mit-chi to see it, nor you, or any soldier."

"Sakuragi-san... This matter is exceptionally delicate. I suppose you understand that we need to time to figure out how to deal with it..."

The king stood up, and with him all the gathered.

"I will expect you all to present me with possible solutions by tomorrow morning. For now that is all. Thank you for coming."

Yoshifumi's head was pounding with throbbing pain. Kanagawa was near the border so they were about three hundred miles from Shohoku... He wanted to believe Sakuragi. He wanted to avoid war for all costs. What if he sent a legation to king Anzai? The king would see the dagger and then he would demand Sakuragi... There was a chance that the king really trusted the redhead, but there was this risk that he didn't. They would lose Sakuragi, but it still wouldn't prove whether the conspiracy really took place or not. Was there any way to avoid this war?

After the meeting had ended Kaede stayed close to Hanamichi. He wanted to go back to their room and yell at Hana for putting himself in this situation. How could he? How dare he? He had no right to do that. Kaede should have never let Hana attend that meeting in the first place! He was beyond himself with anger and fear. He never asked his redhead about his past because he just knew that he would learn about something he didn't want to know. He didn't want Hana to be anyone important... He only wanted Hana to be his. He knew that the man was special even without confirming it and he didn't want everyone to know it too. He wanted to keep him for himself completely. He wanted to lock him up and... and... then he caught a glimpse of two soldiers guarding the entrance. They were both younger than him... Hanamichi served since he was sixteen. Mitsui was just two years older and already in high ranks. He and Akira experienced probably something similar to him and Sakuragi,... Kaede didn't want to give it a name or ponder about what it was, but he just knew that Sendoh and Mitsui belonged together... Sakuragi's words about war reverberated in his mind making him sick and suddenly very uncertain about his accusations toward the redhead...

"Oi, Maki-san!" Sakuragi was trying to catch up to the handsome politician, who instantly turned around and smiled at him invitingly. It shifted Kaede's attention and anger to him. The prince hated the way that man was looking at his Hana. He would tell him to back off but then he would have to speak to him and he certainly didn't feel like it. The fact that it would probably anger Sakuragi was not without meaning too. So Rukawa decided to just stay as close as possible to his favourite person and glare the older man into the safe distance. Maki instantly got the message and even made a small placating gesture with his hands, meeting the brunette's eyes. He had heard about Akira's injury so he didn't even try to touch Hanamichi. He liked his face in one piece.

"Sakuragi! I was impressed with everything you-"

"It's not about that. Is that true that you've bought Akagi's guild?!" Kaede rubbed his forehead. He hoped Hana would forget about it for a moment...

"Yes. I'm heading there just now. Would you like to come with me?"

"I... I would. I need to see my friend. Is he still there? A short one, with curly hair?"

"Ah, yes. Miyagi. He asks about you every day and worries about your condition. He's quite brilliant I must admit."

Hanamichi's smile was like a ray of sunshine after the endless rain. Kaede wanted to be its reason...

"Ryo-chin always worries too much. Is he alright?"

"He's fine. Come and see for yourself."

Hanamichi didn't even think about asking for permission. He simply started to walk in step with Maki, and Kaede silently followed, hoping Hanamichi didn't feel that he discreetly wound his fingers in the loop of his belt.. It was enough for the prince. He was contented with just staying close enough, but he had this awful feeling that the redhead wasn't going to let him... Hana was going to leave, endanger himself and die, cruelly leaving Kaede behind,.. But of course Kaede wouldn't let him.

Mitsui insisted that since he was responsible for the prince's safety he should go too, so of course Akira also followed and that's how they all found themselves in Akagi's guild once again. It was the first time for Hanamichi to enter the guild through the front gate. Getting in like that was like entering a completely different place. Being a guest was even stranger than that. Hanamichi felt out place and a little confused.  
They waited for the main entrance to open. Kaede felt nostalgic. It was the same place where Akagi welcomed them that first time, that day when he had met Hanamichi; he had seen him for the very first time, trapped and whipped... covered with sweat and blood, almost naked... The prince wiped his forehead feeling all hot and bothered all of a sudden. Every time he entered those walls it was leading to see Hanamichi, and it was getting better and better each time. Now he didn't have to sneak into the guild to see the redhead but the place still brought to his mind some good memories. As if it was not enough, every step he took reminded him about the last night with this annoying throbbing in his backside. It made him completely unable to think about anything else. He wanted to be back in their chamber already...

"Hey, kitsune..."

They were still waiting for the entrance to open. In a few minutes time they would be among the slaves. Hana had been on the other side and knew that not all the slaves in the guild were as nice as him and Ryota. There were some sick motherfuckers and crazy killers too.

"Do you really have to shy by my side like that?" Kaede was driving Sakuragi nuts. He was so cute and clingy and so perfect. Hanamichi had a hard time trying to not think about the man at his side, about his pale hand resting on Hana's belt and about his closeness. He didn't want to take him to the guild. Not just because he was worried but he just wanted to get his mind off the prince for a moment.

"Like...how?" Kaede brushed his chin over Hana's shoulder while asking. Hanamichi wanted to grab him and pull him close, then hug and kiss slowly until the fox's legs went weak.

"Like THAT! Don't do that. It's bad enough that you've even come here with me. You should've stayed in the palace. It's not a place for you."

Kaede met Hanamichi's worried gaze and stated: "You're here."

Brown eyes blinked in confusion. "So...?"

"So, it  _is_  for me."

Mitsui smiled hearing that but was glad that Maki was busy talking to the guards and most probably didn't catch the conversation of the pair of newfound lovers.

"Prince Rukawa, I think it's best for you to stay away from Sakuragi-san. We will surround you from all sides, Sakuragi in the front, me in the back and four guards on the sides. That of course only if you trust him to be your bodyguard."

Kaede blinked. He didn't want to endanger Hana in any way. Actually, he really wanted to hug the man, to bury his face in the man's shoulder and breathe in his smell. He kept his distance through that tormenting meeting with his father and now he really needed at least five minutes with his redhead. He glanced at Maki and the guards. Akira was successfully blocking their line of vision. He quickly pulled Hnamichi's hand, bringing it up to his lips, and kissed the inside of his palm.  
Hanamichi froze in shock. Even his heart seemed to stop for a moment but when it rebooted its beating was so fast that it was like buzzing, What did the kitsune do? What... And why? And... He just wanted to snatch him in his arms and kiss him senseless. He looked over, at Mitsui. The court guard was blushing, but he was rendered speechless by that improper show of affection too.

"Do what you want, ahō, just don't get hurt."

Damn he was so weak against this man... There was nothing he would refuse him now. He grabbed the prince and pulled him closer, leaving a quick kiss on the side of his neck.  
"Mit-chi, I'll stay behind him. It's better if Akira and Maki-san stay inside the circle of guards too. I don't want to bring so much attention to the fox. Give us three soldiers on each side, one at the front, and the two of us will take the back."

Misui nodded and started to give orders before he once again realized that he just took orders from the slave again. It reminded him about Sakuragi's supposed position on the Shohoku's court. His rank was probably as high as Hisashi's, or maybe even higher. It came naturally to Mitsui to listen to his orders. Not because he should listen to them but because his instructions made so much sense... He wouldn't mind serving under a leader like that... He was pretty sure that Hana was one of those guys that would always have your back. But a prospect of going to war against someone like him made Mitsui's blood run cold...

"Give him weapons." Kaede was looking at Mitsui expectantly.

"I...I don't know if..."

Kaede frowned and turned his back on Hisashi, already stretching his hand out to the other guard who quickly took of his belt and handed it to the prince. Kaede's eyes were smiling as he fastened the belt around Hanamichi's hips, using the situation to get unnecessarily close to the slave and touch him.

"I'll have the best furriers in the kingdom make you the most beautiful belt and the best blacksmiths to forge you the sharpest weapon in the world." Kaede leaned closer to Hana's ear and whispered. "Hard and dangerous... and beautiful..."  
And then added louder: "It will suit you." Then he finally finished fastening Hana's belt and moved away leaving the slave flustered and aroused. He could feel the fiery brown eyes boring hoes in his back. It felt good to have the slave's attention.

Finally the gate opened and in the formation Sakuragi ordered they entered the field where all slaves were training for the Saturday games.

It was different than when Kaede had seen it for the first time. Back then, slaves were just training punches and kicks. Now they trained throwing, running and jumping. Surprisingly enough the one giving orders to the lot was the smallest one of them all.

"Ryo-chin!" The curly head turned toward the newcomers and Miyagi's brown eyes widened.

"Hanamichi!" He run up to them quickly but the guards stopped him few paces away from the redhead. Only then the short man realised that the prince was there too.

"Y-your highness...?" He bowed respectfully and shyly looked up meeting ice-blue eyes. The prince was gorgeous. Miyagi wasn't into guys but this one was of exceptional beauty. He looked good from the arena but up close he was absolutely incredible. What was a creature like him doing in this place?

And then to the utter shock of Akira and Mitsui Kaede spoke to the shorter man.

"Hana's fine..." His voice was very soft but people seemed shocked to hear it. Only Sakuragi remained completely unimpressed and just trapped Miyagi in a bear hug slapping his back.

"How are you, Ryo-chin? How is the guild?"

"It's great actually. Maki-san removed some troublemakers... and the food is much better now."

Maki chuckled softly. "Well, I can afford more than Akagi could."

"You're free." They almost missed those words coming from the prince's lips.

"What?" Maki wasn't a huge fan of slavery but freeing the one most valuable was something he didn't want to happen. He had already lost his chance to get Sakuragi and Akagi had left with his sister... The prince was messing with his business.

Kaede didn't want to explain himself in front of all those people. Hana wanted that man free and that was it. He grabbed the redhead's sleeve and tugged. When their eyes met, Sakuragi knew that it was his queue to explain.

"Are you sure...?" Hanamichi couldn't believe.

 _"You_  told me to do it. Why are you so surprised?"

"Waht?" Miyagi obviously couldn't believe too."

"I... made him promise he would set you free."

Maki gasped. So it  _was_ true. "Prince Rukawa...?"

Kaede looked down at Hana's sleeve squeezed in his own hand and added. "I'll pay. I promised Hana..."

Ryota's eyes were getting bigger and bigger. Hanamichi was walking around town with the prince of Kanagawa, and the said prince was obeying his whims... granting his wishes... It was unththinkable. Yes, he did hear some rumours. People were saying strange things about famous people all the time so he didn't always believe them but... The prince really acted... strange... almost as if he...

"Is... is it really true?"

Hanamichi laughed. "If the prince says so than it must be."

Small smile appeared on the pale lips of the royal. "Since when you even listen to what I say, ahō?"

"Oh, shut up." Hana was getting caught up into their usual banter missing the tears flowing from his short friend's tired eyes.

"Now you want me to shut up again? You liked what I've said a moment ago."

"Well, because you were making some sense for once."

Finally a sob reached their ears and only then Hanamichi took notice of Miyagi's condition.

"Ryo-chin! Why are you crying?"

"I... I can't believe it... Thank you..." He threw himself at the prince's feet, but Keade just moved away, using it as a pretence to get closer to Sakuragi.

"Thank him..." He looked up at his handsome slave, clearly very proud of who he had at his side. Ryota instantly stood and threw himself at Hana's neck , not missing that Rukawa's hand had never let go of the redhead's sleeve.

Maki cleared his throat. "Alright then... I guess I should've done that myself, even if just to show my respect to the man who saved the prince's life. Miyagi... you are free. Now name your price."

"My price?..." What price? He didn't want to be sold again.

"Easy. I was just asking about the price for your services. I need you to train this lot, remember?"

"But... I have a wife and..."

"Then bring her here. I'll pay you whatever the price you name. Think about it."

Mitsui studied the scene. Miyagi's face was still confused even after he wiped the tears from his eyes. Hana seemed relieved and absolutely overjoyed. Maki was smiling. He could afford to buy Ryota's services. Even Kaede seemed pleased with his own good deed though Hisashi wasn't sure if for the right reason. Sometimes he thought that the prince would do absolutely anything and everything to make Sakuragi smile, but as scary as it seemed to be, it was also heart warming.

He was so preoccupied with the scene in front of him that he didn't even notice Akira's hand resting on his hip.

Maki was showing them everything that he changed after buying the guild. It looked more civilized and much cleaner. Sakuragi praised the idea of futons in the cells and Maki explained that investing in the players was now possible thanks to the new character of the game. Their chances of survival were much higher and they lived longer than just a week because the game wasn't only about killing anymore.

Mitsui observed the players. His soldiers also formed a team in the barracks. He wanted to be in it and play. Maybe soon they would have a game against Maki's team. Hisashi was actually looking forward to it. Those slaves looked strong and fast but none of them seemed to do what he could do...

As they got closer to the field some of the slaves instantly stopped training in favour of ogling the prince. Sakuragi's senses were on high alert and he kept his eyes wide open and aware of everything. Some brutes moved closer, not worried about the guards. Some whistles and cat calls were heard all around.

"Hey, Sakuragi, how is being the prince's dog?"

Hanamichi froze. He was afraid of some improper comments. He could ignore verbal attacks against himself but if any of those idiots dared to insult his fox he would break their arms and legs.

"Hey, Sakuragi! How's the prince's bed? Warm and sof-" The man didn't manage to finish the sentence because he was suddenly grabbed and actually thrown at the nearby wall, making a dent in the old roughcast. For a moment there was silence. All eyes were on the unconscious man by the wall. A trace of blood stained his robe. No one made a move to check if he was alive.

Kaede's heart was racing. Sakuragi Hanamichi was like fire, beautiful and helpful but also deadly and very dangerous. It was amazing that he had this power tamed...

Sakuragi looked around meeting gazes of most of the gathered slaves one by one.

"Say one word about the prince and it will be your last."

Some slaves took few steps back, others remained stubbornly in place. They knew Hanamichi and his impossible strength so they were reluctant to start a fight.

"You're so tough with weapons at your side, hiding behind the guards..." Someone still decided to be bold. "If not for that I would show your prince who is the strongest!" The guy who spoke was tall and looked strong. Hanamichi was pretty sure it was the first time he saw him. He must have been new in the guild.

"I'm sorry Maki-san, I 'm afraid you'll be short on a few players after our visit..." Hanamichi smiled apologetically at the politic and started to undo his belt. Shinichi smiled back, clearly not bothered by the loss of some troublemakers. He clearly couldn't wait to see a good fight.

Hanamichi turned around to hand the belt to someone for safekeeping but Kaede took it from him, purposely grabbing the slave's hands and keeping them in his hold for a moment.

"Don't do this, aho."

"What?" Hanamichi leaned down a bit and lowered his voice. "You can't seriously think that I'll pass up the chance to impress you?" The smile Hana received as an answer was a sight to behold. Kaede rarely smiled and it was always a treat to see it, but to see him grin like that was unprecedented. His eyes were smiling and shining so brightly that it was blinding. It was hard to not kiss him at the moment. He freed his hands and used one to run it discreetly up and down the brunette's side. When he walked away Akira took his place beside Keade with an innocent face.

"You look like a cat that swallowed a canary."

Kaede was stupidly happy so he even spared his friend a glance and a smile before he called to the redhead.

"Hana! Don't get too much blood on those clothes. It's my favourite set."

Hanamichi laughed out loud and without warning planted his fist in the centre of his opponent's chest. The huge slave's eyes widened and then rolled to the back of his head before the man's body tumbled into the dirt rising a cloud of dust.

"So who's next?" Hanamichi looked around, carefully studying the faces of gathered men and trying to read their intentions. The only person who moved was the prince. He walked up to the winner, with an elegant gesture he nonchalantly dusted Hana's thigh. Then he also brushed some nonexistent dirt from the slave's shoulder and finally he brushed the red unruly locks with his pale fingers. Hanamichi was holding his breath. The fox was provoking him again but it was no time or place for those kind of things. Still, the prince took his sweet time fastening the belt back around Sakuragi's waist and driving him nuts with small touches, intoxicating smell of his skin and batting eyelashes.

No one dared to bother them after that display of power. They walked around the guild some more. Seeng the place where he slept for months Hanamichi couldn't believe it was his home for so long. At that moment it was just some spot on the floor. It looked vaguely familiar but it wasn't his bed. This 'cage' meant nothing to him now... Hana couldn't fathom staying there. When the prince was saying wodrs like bed and room and phrases like "when we get home" Hanamichi thought of the same things as the royal: their room, their bed, the palace... It was strange how quickly it all has changed. He quldn't even think of Shohoku as his home anymore because... welll, because the kitsune wasn't there.

The home is where the heart is, ne?

...

"Now, let's play some kago!"

Sakuragi missed it terribly. Slavery in general sucked, but when he was getting into the arena to play he always felt as if he was free. It was the best feeling ever! Well, at least until he got to sleep with the fox of course _. That_  was now on the top of the list and seemed not possible to change position.

After some convincing the fox finally stopped worrying and let Hana play but only on one condition. He wanted to play too. Hopefully moving would be good for his sore muscles...

It wasn't. It hurt like a bitch and Kaede quickly started to regret his decision. Running around was too troublesome and jumping too painful but he could still successfully throw the ball, surprisingly not missing even a single shot.

"Damn you fox, you gotten more points than me."

"Because I use my brain, ahō. You just jump and run round like a mad man."

"I'm just trying to get the ball from our opponents. I can't do it just standing in one place."

"I'm standing in one place because I'm... indisposed, remember?"

Hanamichi instantly flushed deep red.

"Right... Um... we... should probably get back already. You have dinner soon..."

They thanked Maki for the fun time and left, especially that after their sport activity Kaede was actually hungry for once.

It the palace the first person who welcomed them back was Furuichi. He waited patiently in the forecourt dressed in his best clothes, ready to grant the prince's every wish. As the carriage stopped he quickly moved to open the door for Kaede and help him out of the vehicle but the person who got out was not him. The man was tall; not as tall as Sakuragi or Sendoh-san, but still significantly taller than the eunuch. He looked mature and dignified. His skin was tanned and his smile charming. When his curious eyes slid over Furuichi's uncovered stomach, the slave trembled helplessly and blushed.

Then the redhead monkey gotten out, and of course, extended its huge paw to help the prince. The brunette smiled slyly and jumped out of the carriage falling straight into the surprised gladiator's unsuspecting arms, forcing Sakuragi to catch him.

"What the hell, fox? I could've dropped you!"

"You wouldn't drop me."

"Maybe I should, to give you a lesson."

The prince was just looking into the redhead's eyes for one long moment making Furuichi strangely curious of what he would say after this moment of tension. Then a dreamy smile spread over the prince's face before he repeated simply:

"You wouldn't drop me."

The fighter player just sighed in resignation and pulled the obnoxious prince toward the palace entrance.

**Tsuzuku.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT AN APRIL FOOLS' DAY JOKE! IT'S A REAL UPDATE!
> 
> This chapter is for Dollydollan123 and rhea!!! Thank you for encouraging me to get back to writing.  
> hikora, mm, mata, tuckwoo, mrsklemzak - you guys are great. Thank you for support!!!

Kaede watched Hanamichi with hungry eyes.

After arriving from the guild he wanted to go to their room and stay there until the next day or longer. Right after the slave carried him into the palace they hid in some dark corner behind a marble statue and kissed as if their lives depended on it. It was hungry and wild and left Kaede breathless, dishevelled and starving for more. But they were already being requested at the dinner table. Needless to say that it left the prince very frustrated and totally displeased with the situation.

The redhead looked impossibly good in those black clothes and, as if it was not enough, he also smelled strangely good. Even though they bathed together, using the same scented oils and lotions, it just didn't work so well for Kaede. Hanamichi's unique scent was incredible and had that ... effect that made Kaede slightly wet his fundoshi.

 It was one of the reasons why he wanted to leave the dining hall as soon as possible. He felt uncomfortable around other people and seeing Hana among them made his blood boil with jealousy and anger. It was just a matter of time when his temper would explode and he knew he would just do something stupid at some point; something untactful that would undoubtedly anger his father...

So he tried to stay calm and ignore all those women looking at Sakuragi, giggling and commenting on his looks, his clothes, his body.... he tried to pretend he didn't hear Maki say that Hana's brown eyes were exceptionally warm and pleasant to look at. He tried to not think about Sendoh adding that the player's skin looked delicious... And he couldn't calm down after all, because everything around was driving him nuts.

Sweet but strong wine didn't quite manage to ease his nerves. During the meal Hana once again refused to sit down with him and stood stubbornly behind the prince's chair. On his wife’s request the king graced the guests with his presence, and it only added to Hana's stupid stubbornness. When he refused to share with Kaede every bite of his food and didn’t even lean down to listen to what Kaede had to say about it, the brunette’s patience ended. With his chin held high proudly Kaede dropped the utensils onto the table and put both his hands on his thighs, ostentatiously showing to everyone around that he was not going to eat.

“Stop it.” The redhead hissed behind his back.

“What is it, dear?” The queen was more surprised than worried. She wasn’t used to seeing her son acting this way. He was always so reserved and didn’t show emotions. Now he was throwing some silent temper tantrum and she was pretty sure its purpose was to get the redhead slave’s attention. To prove her right Kaede didn’t answer right away. First he turned his head up to glare pointedly at his secret lover.

“I’ll eat later.”

“Why? I’ve heard from Akira that you were out playing kago all day. You must be hungry.”

Her son straightened his back, showing even more that he was going to remain stubborn. “I’ll eat with Hana, later.”

That made the king look up. “Kaede, he can eat right now with other slaves in the kitchen. Sakuragi-san, feel free to go.”

Kaede instantly grabbed Hanamichi’s robe, preventing him from leaving, and pulling him closer. Hana blushed and awkwardly rested his hands on Kaede’s chair.

“Kaede! What are you doing? Let him eat.”

Young prince ignored his mother’s request and pulled Hana even more.

“I want to eat with you. I can go to the kitchen...” Kaede tried to stand up but as soon as his sore bottom parted from his chair he was pushed back down quite forcefully.  
"Auch...." He blushed at the stinging pain awakened by the contact with the seat.   
"I’ll stay with you so stop making scenes.”  
"Brute." Kaede was looking up at him with bedroom eyes, form under his sinfully long black eyelashes, and brushed his nose over Hana’s stomach.

“You smell nice...” His voice was just above the whisper, so only Hanamichi could hear him. Strong tanned hands resting on the prince’s shoulders squeezed them slightly. The brat was acting up again and Hana had to do something before it caused trouble. He couldn’t do the same thing he did the day before. Feeding the prince with the king present at the table would be suicidal.

He leaned down and whispered to Kaede’s ear.

“Look fox, just be a good boy and eat your dinner, and I promise I’ll make it up to you later.”

Pale face instantly turned red making the queen gasp, some women giggle and the king frown. But to their even greater surprise the brunet quickly picked something from the table and placed it on his plate pretending that he was going to eat.

No one dared to comment, but Akira couldn’t stop the small fit of laughter seeing the proud prince following so quickly orders of a slave.

After dinner they all sipped drinks having pointless small talks in the main hall. Kaede was getting more and more irritated. He stayed close to Hana, shying behind his strong back and listened to men asking his beloved slave about kago. People were swarming around Hanamichi making the prince feel  uncomfortable. The slave was ignoring him again and probably didn’t even remember that Kaede was with him. He talked and joked with others not making any effort to help them sneak out. It wasn’t fair. Why Hanamichi wasn’t feeling the same urge to be close while Kaede couldn’t think about anything else anymore?

 Finally, he decided he needed a drink and moved toward the tables. Instantly a young blond man approached him offering help. Kaede didn’t bother to refuse. He just completely ignored the stranger, served himself a drink and wondered what should he grab for his beloved brute.

“Please, your highness, could you spare me a minute? I was looking forward to finally meeting you personally.”  
Kaede glared at the man, clearly with no intention to indulge him, but the blond man just chuckled cheerfully, dragging attention of men and women around. Even Hanamichi looked their way but strangely his usually warm brown eyes did not meet Keade’s and there was no warmth in them at all. Sakuragi was glaring daggers at the unfortunate soul who was currently bugging the prince about appetizers.

Interesting. Now that Kaede bothered to take a closer look he supposed that the man was probably handsome, maybe, if you liked blonds that is. He was nothing compared to Hana though, so Kaede couldn’t really tell for sure, but judging from other people's appreciative looks he believed it could be true.... Kaede’s heart fluttered in his chest. It was almost as if Sakuragi was jealous... It was too good to be true but it still made his stomach do funny things. To test his theory, he batted his eyelashes at the stranger who probably introduced himself at some point but Kaede couldn’t tell since he wasn’t listening.

 Hanamichis’s blood boiled and his hands itched to squeeze the life out of the man talking to the fox. The man was chuckling. It meant that the prince said something funny and it pissed Hana beyond believe.

“Easy Hana, you can’t kill a royal in the king’s palace, no matter how irritating the man is. You’re not in the guild.”  

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The slave growled, trying to unclench his fists.

“Right... you’re growling.”

“I’m not growling. I just don’t understand what could be so damn funny.”

“Give him a break. They’re just talking. You know he has his eyes only for you.”

Hanamichi’s heart skipped a beat but then it sank. 

“I’m just a slave.” His head dropped and hands formed tight fists at his sides once again. “What right do I have to even look at him?”

“Don't start it, my friend. Look at him. He didn’t take his eyes off of you this whole time. He wants you to be jealous. He's trying to provoke you and judging from his mischievous smile I think he wants to see you ripping the guy's balls off.”

Hana wanted to believe it was true, but how could he? 

The fox smiled at him seductively, licking his impossibly pink lips. He was provoking and the slave was losing it pretty quickly.

His legs carried him across the room, every step demanding attention and obedience. 

The prince's smile was widening with his slave's every move. The man at his side on the other hand had a gal to ignore the approaching danger, so Kaede decided to scare him a little, just for fun and finally spoke.

"Sakuragi Hanamichi can crush a man's skull with one hand."

"Brute..." The man gave Hana a dirty look. "I hate brutes."

Kaede couldn't wait for Hana to finally reach them and tell the guy to back off. He waited for the slave to drag him away from the table and keep possessively at his side.

But Sakuragi, as always, managed to surprise him. He stopped few paces away and crossed his strong arms over his chest. 

"Who is this man?"

"I du'no. Told him to leave me alone. I'm picking you a drink. Do you prefer choya or red wine?"

The man at his side sputtered. "My prince! You know who I am. Our fathers..." Kaede ignored him completely. 

"Hana, I took some of those shrimps for you. It's your favourite."

Hanamichi was busy glaring at the confused blond but a shrimp poking his lips made him transfer his attention to the prince. 

"Not now." He hissed at Kaede trying to bat his hand away, but the royal didn't seem to mind at all and patiently drilled the crustacean into the slave's mouth. 

Sakuragi growled impatiently but took a bite to get rid of the intrusion. Satisfied Kaede put the remaining piece into his own mouth and proceeded to feed the slave another shrimp, distracting him completely from antagonizing the blond stranger. 

They sat down eating together sharing food with Kaede feeding his slave and eating the leftovers.  

…

"Babe, stop glaring at them like that. The king's not here anyway. Let them be."

Hisashi was so pissed at the prince that he didn't even notice Sendoh standing right behind him.

"Sendoh-san... it would be better for both of them if the prince stopped acting like Sakuragi's slave. "

"Why? I think it's hilarious. And cute too."

"Well, I think it's stupid and dangerous."

"You're always so serious."

"Someone has to keep an eye on all of you, spoiled lot."

Sendoh grinned in answer, absolutely elated that Mitsui wasn't ignoring him anymore.

"You look dashing with this new haircut."

"Shut up and help me. This brat will never listen to me. Sakuragi should take him away from here."

"I'm sure Kaede won't be against retreating to Sakuragi's bedroom. What will I get for that?"

"What would you like?"

"Hmmm... I'll tell you in my bed in half an hour. Now, excuse me, I need to talk to Kaede."  
  
And he did. Not a minute later Sakuragi was leaving the dining hall with the quiet prince trailing behind him like a faithful dog.  
  
The slave stopped by the prince's chamber making Kaede crash into his back. "What the hell...?" The brunet rubbed his nose bruised from the sudden contact with Sakuragi's muscles.

Sakuragi turned to face him and opened the door to the prince's rooms with an inviting gesture. At first Kaede seemed adorably lost and confused but then he smiled lazily.

"You want to sleep here? I don't mind but ... I'm not coming in if that eunuch's in there."  
Sakurai sighed and entered the room first. To no one’s surprise Furuichi indeed was there, waiting patiently for his Prince to finally show up.

"Hey, you… um...." Sakuragi tried to remember the boy's name but since the eunuch refused to give it to him earlier he just shrugged. "Nameless person, the Prince says you deserved a night off. So... you may leave. Do something fun. Congratulations."

"I don't wish to go. I want to serve my prince, you brute."

"Enough!" Kaede did step into the chamber after all and added. "Leave!"

Sakuragi, not waiting for a better occasion grabbed the eunuch's fragile arm and started to pull him toward the door.

"Come on, it's time to leave the Prince alone."

"Where the hell are you going, ahō?"

"Sleep." He didn't even look at the prince saying that.

"Fine. I prefer your bed anyway."

Sakuragi stopped in the middle of a threshold, like a wall separating the Prince from the exit. He already steered Furuichi out, but he also kept the Prince inside.

"You are staying here. I'm going back to my room and I'm not going to repeat our ridiculous argument from yesterday."

"Good because I'm not going to repeat it either, since I know it will end the same, so why waste time? Come on. Let's go to bed."

"I'll lock you here and put guards at your door. You should have guars by your doors and windows anyway. Mit-chi is starting to piss me off with his incompetence."

"I'll be safer with you anyway."

"You're impossible!"

"YOU are impossible!"  
  
"What the hell is going on there again?" Mitsui sounded really pissed.

"Mit-chi. Where are the guards that were supposed to watch the Prince's chamber?"

Mitsui blushed. "I don't know. They should be here...."

"Well, they're not. I can't leave him in an empty room."

"GOOD! Because I am not staying here alone anyway!"

Kaede pushed his way through the door and toward the adjoining chamber of his favourite slave. Sakuragi sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Mit-chi, be honest. Whose room gives me a better chance to keep my balls attached?"

"If you get caught? I doubt it would matter at all."

Kaede gasped gaining both men's attention.

"He's right, ahō. It's too risky."

"FINALLY! Thank gods, you finally start to make some sense!"

Kaede was clutching Sakuragi's sleeve. "We have to flee. We should leave after midnight and head Sou-..."

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!!"

For once even Mitsui didn't mind Sakuragi yelling at the impossible royal. 

"Stop yelling at me. It's the only chance for us to finally have some peace. We'll travel South. I have some lands there. I could sell it and we could travel far, far away and open a guild of kago players."

Sakuragi was rubbing his temples.

"Please, Mit-chi make him stop."

"I... I think you should just take him to bed."

"What?"

"He's right, ahō. We'll plan our escape tomorrow."

"We will not escape! You are a prince and I am a slave. There is a war coming which I am still hoping to stop and you will do NOTHING to stop that. If you want to see me dead so much it will have to wait-"

Once again the slap to his cheek managed to surprise him. Kaede leaving with a huffing sound and locking himself in Hanamichi's room did not. 

"Why does he have to always slam my door like that? He'll break it."

He turned to Mitsui looking for some compassion, but the soldier was scowling at him.  A eunuch at his side was shaking from pent up anger.

"What?"

"You should apologise." The soldier hissed through his teeth.

"Me? What the hell, Mit-chi?!"

"How could you say that?"

"What? That he is trying to get me killed?"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA what it meant to him when you were hurt and almost died? You didn't see him jumping from his lodge or holding your bleeding and dying body in his arms. You haven't seen him cramped by your bed for days!! He was dying with you out of sheer worry! How dare you suggest that he would ever allow for anything to happen to you? How dare you to even think it? You disgust me!"  
  
Sakuragi's eyes grew wider with Mitsui's every word. And he felt himself shrinking. What the hell was going on here? He wished Akira was there to back him up. Surely Sendoh would understand his point of view but in his current position, which was between pissed Mitsui, livid eunuch and Kaede locked in his room, he had no choice but to yield.

"Fine."

Mitsui just looked at him expectantly so Sakuragi turned to the door.

"Ok, what am I supposed to do? He locked himself in."

In answer the lock in his doors clicked loudly, indicating that it was no longer an obstacle for Hanamichi to come crawling in and beg for forgiveness.

Sakuragi sighed, totally resigned. Being a slave in the guild was so much easier. He pushed the door open. Kaede was already standing by the threshold, with his arms crossed over his chest, scowling.

"You..." Sakuragi started but stopped hearing Mitsui clear his throat. "You shouldn't be here alone. You need guards."

The door slammed into his face, hitting his nose.

"Damn it." Sakuragi rubbed the bruise.

Sheer shock and total disbelieve painted all over Mitsui's face was almost comical. "You were supposed to apologise!"

"I know... but I just thought that someone may break in there even right about now and hurt him!"

The door opened suddenly revealing one livid prince. "So? You probably hope someone would! I would stop being a threat to you then!"

"You..." Sakuragi was royally pissed too. "I would die for you, stupid brat!"

He pushed the prince back into the room and kicked the door close behind them.    
  
Mitsui smiled and called for two guards to watch the door. While waiting for them to come he heard some more yelling and cursing but all too soon it turned into completely different sounds, which made him blush to the roots of his hair. The guards didn't dare to ask any questions but they were clearly worried hearing the Prince begging, but Mitsui ignored their inquiring looks.  
Twenty minutes later the room fell silent, and only then Mitsui gave soldiers his instructions to guard the door with their lives and left, keeping in mind to not beg as loudly when Sendoh takes him in his bed.  
  
...........

Kaede tried to fight the drowsiness but he was exhausted. Being angry at Hanamichi always made his blood boil and surprisingly having sex in the state of such intense agitation turned out to be completely mind blowing. He didn't want to fall asleep just yet. His whole body was still vibrating from the onslaught of pleasure and it was so blissfully perfect that every second of it was something to treasure. 

Sakuragi was already fast asleep, keeping Kaede in a crushing grip of his muscled arms. His body was as hot as a furnace and Kaede wanted to melt from this warmth and soak into Sakuragi's skin.   
When he locked Sakuragi out in the corridor he was hell bent to keep him out there until he crawls on his knees apologising and begging for forgiveness. But when this dangerous man pushed him into the room, towering over him and declaring his absolute devotion, Kaede simply lost it. This angry gladiator was manhandling him like he was some spoiled child and Kaede couldn't help but let him. And as if it was not enough, he even enjoyed it! But, how could he not enjoy something so intense and amazing? How could he not moan shamelessly when Sakuragi pushed him down onto the bed, or when he practically ravished him on the spot, pushing Kaede's vesture up, revealing his pale thighs and spreading them apart. How could he not gasp when Sakuragi mouthed his groin through his fundoshi or scream when the slave's teeth ripped the cloth from his body. And then all he could do was beg.

"Please... Hana, please, stop teasing..."

"I remember you swearing you would never beg a slave for anything."

"You're so cruel..."

Hanamichi's teeth grazed over Rukawa's sack while his tongue pressed over his entrance.

"YES!... Please Hana..."

"I love it when you beg." Kaede could feel Sakuragi's smile pressed to his bottom.

"Cruel… I hate you."

"Oh? And weren't you cruel smiling and giggling with that blond peacock?"

"I wasn't..." Kaede gasped again when Hana's tongue breached his puckered hole and slid in wetting the passage. "I wasn't... just tried to provoke you..."

"Well my Prince..." Sakuragi hoisted himself up and a moment later his face was hovering over Kaede's. "I must say you succeeded." And then he was pushing himself into the prince's quivering body, already wet and trembling with anticipation. He stretched painfully Kaede's insides but the burning sensation was already familiar, making his body crave to move quicker and get to the better part. 

Long pale legs circled Sakuragi's hips and dug into the small of his back, urging him forward, pushing him deeper into the willing body underneath. How could he ever think he would manage to refuse it? How stupid he was believing that he could ever give it up. He needed it more than anything else ever.

His lips joined Kaede’s in a fierce kiss, bruising the prince’s pink ones. He wanted to mark the smaller man, to ravish him and own completely. He wanted to leave his marks on every inch of Rukawa’s milky skin and pleasure him like no one else ever would. Every meowling sound coming from the royal’s mouth, every sigh and moan and scream only urged the slave to take more boldly what was given to him so willingly. The lithe body thrived in his hands; in was opening like a flower for the sun and it was blooming beautifully like the most exotic and unique flower that blossoms in the moonlight or in the darkness of the night rather than during mundane days, like all others. And it was flourishing just for Hanamichi. No one else could see it and Sakuragi swore that no one else ever would, even if it costs him his life.

And just like any other flower in the full bloom Kaede seemed quite ready to release his seed, so Hanamichi kissed him again and joined their now frantically moving bodies to touch fully everywhere they could while the prince with desperate sob clenched over his manhood in spasms of his release. Soon after the slave chocked on his own moan and milked the prince thoughtfully not separating until both of their bodies calmed down. He fell asleep still buried in his master but soon slipped out not aware of the disappointment it caused to his lover.

Kaede studied with a smile all the bruises that now covered his body, mostly thighs, stomach, shoulders and torso. Never before had he felt so completely owned, wanted and loved. Still, some scarves would be very appreciated in upcoming days. He turned around and snuggled closer to his slave breathing in deeply the smell of his sun kissed skin. He wanted to wake him up and kiss some more. He was still astounded how their angry fight escalated from shouts and insults to passion so intense it was still making Kaede hard. Now he would also associate arguments with lovemaking... Damn. He had no idea that fighting could be so arousing.  
  
He buried his face deeper in the crook of his slave's neck basking in the familiar smell when cold draft from the balcony window made him shiver. He turned his head to check the weather outside, already planning to get up and pull the drapes over the opening. But right then an unfamiliar smell reached his nose, contrasting drastically with all the scents he associated with their room. Aside from the obvious smell of their previous activity there were always lingering aromas of leather from Hanamichi's armour and belts, scented oils which Kaede always generously applied to their baths and onto their bodies. There was incense and candle wax... and then there was this new, unfamiliar and unpleasant, slightly metallic smell of something or someone else.

Hair on Kaede’s body stood on ends and he felt cold shiver run down his spine. Shadows around him turned the room into a scenery from a nightmare. Kaede squeezed Hanamichi's arm and shook it, jolting the man awake.

Hanamichi was used to waking up in difficult situations so he was instantly aware that something was wrong. The pliant body in his arms was awfully tense and the air in the room was not right. Something was off. He squeezed Kaede's hip reassuringly but didn't make any other move indicating that he was awake.

The room was silent. 

The Prince felt his fear evaporate quickly the moment he realised Hanamichi wasn't asleep. He relaxed and slowly pushed his hand under the pillow, retrieving an impressive looking dagger. Hanamichi smirked in the dark, pleasantly surprised by his fox. He took the dagger from his hand and didn't have to wait long for the attack that came from behind. All he needed to turn and kill his attacker were Kaede's widening eyes, when the prince noticed something moving behind Sakuragi's back.

The gladiator turned and jammed the dagger up to the hilt in the stranger's neck. The body fell to the floor growling and twitching, dropping something to the floor. The vile of some liquid broke on the marble floor releasing smell so intense and unpleasant it made Hanamichi dizzy in an instant. He didn't protest when he felt Kaede's hands pulling him away from the bed, toward the balcony. He needed fresh air but he felt sick. He looked up at the fox whose face was wrapped in Hanamichi's black scarf. Aside from that they were both completely naked, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered, because Sakuragi was falling asleep very quickly.  
  
When he woke up he was lying on the balcony floor under a silk bedcover. His head was in Kaede's laps. The prince was patting his hair, Mitsui was fuming in a corner and Akira was trying to cheer him up. At first he didn't notice the King standing in the door.

"He's waking." Only then Sakuragi's head snapped toward the older man's voice.

"Your highness?"

"Don't get up, Sakuragi. You've done well. You saved my son. Again."

"But... What happened? Why am I on the balcony?"

"My son dragged you here. When you killed that man he dropped a vile with something that put you to sleep. Since my son was farther away he managed to protect his nose with his clothes."

Sakuragi looked up at the Kaede. To his great surprise the young man was completely dressed. Thank gods for small mercies...

"But... why would they try put me to sleep? I already was asleep!"

"Maybe they were afraid you would wake up and kill them, which you did anyway." Mitsui murmured cleaning his hands from dried blood.

Akira hummed at his side. "It's possible, but then why not use something like poison? It looked like they wanted you to survive this predicament."

"Why? If they wanted Kaede dead..."

"Maybe they didn't know my son would be in your chamber. No one could know that your stiches opened and that he followed you to your chamber."

"I knew." Mitsui interjected. "That's why I put two guards by Sakuragi's door, to wait for the prince to come out."

Sakuragi was quite pleased that all those lies were already planned and told by others. He didn't feel up his game at the moment and if not for others he would probably spew the truth to Kaede's father in his drowsy state.

"That's true." Akira stepped closer. "I think someone was going to frame you into killing the prince."

"What?"

"It seems like the only logic explanation. If they wanted you both dead they would poison you, not put you down to sleep."

"Ok, but why? And how did they enter the palace?"

Akira sighed. "I honestly think they didn't have to. Hisashi had guards all over the place checking even the Queen's personnel. I think it was planned and done from the inside. That man was not from Shohoku and didn't have anything indicating that he was, because he was never meant to be caught. But, he had on him a dagger, which he didn't use. He had it on him, but apparently he was going to use it later. And it was a standard blade of Kanagawa soldier. Mitsui has one exactly the same. So, the blame was not supposed to be put on Shohoku, but on someone around us, namely Sakuragi. I bet he would wake up few hours later soaked in the Prince's blood, with that dagger in his hands."

"That's ridiculous. Why would I want his death?"

The king sighed. "He's your master. He keeps you as his slave. You could always try to escape. Besides, as you have seen on the meeting with the council, not everyone trusts you."

"Fucking idiots. Why would I save him if wanted him dead?"

Akira scratched his head. "Still, I think it was meant to eliminate you, Hana. They didn't expect that someone else would be in your room. They were going to sedate you for a reason."

Sakuragi sat up. "But you don't know what reason. You don't know who was supposed to be my victim. It could as well be you, broom-head."

Sendoh smiled at the redhead affectionately.

"Who would want me dead?"

"Hey!" Kaede scowled at his friend for suggesting that people would want _him_  dead.

Hisashi laughed. "They're right. We can't assume it was about the Prince only because he was there. It was.... unplanned. We don't know if the assassin knew he would be there. We can't assume anything because every action we take may result in conflicts or even a war. So, we should be reasonable."

"Ok..." Akira put a hand on his lover's shoulder. "Let's think about it. Who would benefit from removing Hana from this mess?"

"Shohoku's traitors!" Sakuragi spat the words like a venom.

King nodded. "Revealing Sakuragi as a murderer would mean war. So, it confirms that someone is trying bait me into attacking Shohoku."

Sakuragi stood up abruptly and Kaede rushed after him to drape the blanket over his body and hide his nudity from Akira’s curious eyes.

"Your highness, please, let me go to my king and clear this mess!"

"NO!" Kaede glared into Hanamichi's eyes and even stomped his foot petulantly.

“Fox, please, don’t do this. I will be back before you know it.”

“No.” His father be damned. Kaede and enough. He just threw himself at Hanamichi and hugged him close, burying his face in the taller man’s chest.

“I promise I will be back as soon as I can.”

"No. What if they don’t believe you, or if something happens to you. I’m not letting you go. I’m going back to the Capital and you’re coming with me.”

Sakuragi shook his head, putting his hands on the prince’s shoulders.

“You won’t do this. I know you’re scared. I am too. But you will let me go. Because you know it’s right. And you know I will be fine and I will come back to you, you hear me? I will always come back to you.”

“I’ll go with you.”

“Oh no, won't. It’s too dangerous.”

“So it’s too dangerous for you too!”

Mitsui cleared his throat. “My Prince, I will go with him. I’ll protect him with my own life.”

The king watched his son’s reaction with surprise and strange feeling of unease. “Yes, Hisashi. And take five more men. Go dressed as civilians. Take as many horses as you need. If you are not back in five days…  there will be war.”

“If I manage to reach King Anzai then we will be back in four, bearing peace offerings from my fatherland.”

The King took his time to think about all the pros and cons. “The council will never agree to that. It would have to be done in secret.”

“Then so be it.” Sakuragi left no room for doubts or second thoughts.

“Tomorrow is a holiday. Let’s celebrate it with games. We need to show my people that we’re not yet at war.” The king started slowly, considering his words. “Sakuragi, if you feel up to it, I would be happy to see you in one more game.”

Akira cheered. “I would too! Especially that I’m curious if anything strange will happen after tonight’s failed attempt to frame you.”

“I’m fine. I’ll play.”

“Good. After the games we’ll talk about further plans, but don’t share this information with no one else. We still don’t know who we can trust.” The king seemed more hopeful about the future now that they established some plan of action.

“Still, I would appreciate it if Sakuragi could spend nights at your chamber Kaede.” The king paused admiring the blush rising to his son’s pale cheeks. He knew about his son’s tastes, but he refused to think about something as scandalous as him having an affair with a brutal gladiator. Even if it was as clear as day, right in front of his eyes, he still didn’t want to accept it. But maybe it was time to bear with some things he didn’t like. Maybe it was time to face some facts and admit his own shortcoming and faults…

Maybe his wife did not distance herself from him to take care of the child. Maybe she loved him but she transferred that love to Kaede when he himself didn’t have time for her anymore… Maybe he pushed her away to take care of his country and wars. Maybe she didn’t raise Kaede like a girl. Maybe it was the absence of father that made his son so… different. Maybe his son was infatuated with the brutal slave instead of a eunuch… and maybe there actually were traitors among his most trusted men…

Maybe. But he needed to sleep on it all, while the night was still young, and get some rest.

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayuzu, Yada-yada, KaiMaiden ,tuckwoo,mm, hikora, Freya Hikaru, yukino76, Hikaru Itsuko , kroscetish, XLightningX , Kurisu89, lilrocker, o.o knb lover 0.0, ariel, hana ... all of you wonderful people who reviewed THANK YOU SO MUCH. I am sorry for taking this long. I hope you like it.

The walls of the theatre were trembling from enthusiastic chanting of the overexcited crowd. The Games were planned to go as usual leading to the one final game; the special one.

Every single seat was taken. And every single person couldn't wait to see Kago's new rules with teams, bottomless baskets, and above all - the redhead. It was insane. They didn't want to watch other games, constantly chanting and calling for Sakuragi.

The king was sitting in his lodge watching them and listening to their calls with awe and disbelief.

"Impressive, isn't it, your Highness?"

Sendoh was smiling looking at the commotion. King Yoshifumi once again had to remind himself that the changes were not solely Sakuragi's doing. Akira was disturbingly good at manipulating the crowd and public opinion. It was a talent which Yoshifumi would hate to see go to waste. Sendoh was a brilliant politic but his attitude and unwillingness to actually be a public figure was standing in a way of his career. Observing him through the years, and now, made him wish Kaede was more like his friend.

"Yes, it truly is. You could manipulate them to do anything."

"It's not me, your highness. They all love Hana. They want him to play, and they want him to win."

"Yes, they do love him.... and my son loves him the most."

Akira's jaw dropped, literally.

"Don't look so surprised, Sendoh-san. I may be old but I'm not blind yet... He slept with him in that room... And I know that Sakuragi likes- um ... you know, he had a man in his bed one night... and I don't even know any more if I want that man to be Kaede or not. Even just a thought of my son going to another man's chamber... It's outrageous! But, if it was someone else? I don't want my son to be this man's plaything."

"I may regret saying this but... He's not a plaything. He is his everything."

Sendoh tried to ignore how the king's hands squeezed around the riling.

"That's your way of telling me that it was him in Sakuragi's bed?"

"I'm not saying anything happened. Kaede was sleeping in his bed even when Hana was still unconscious."

"I saw a man under Sakuragi's sheets and the person was… very familiar with Sakuragi's body. I never saw that person's face because I just couldn't look. I was afraid that if I did I would see something I would regret seeing. Now I regret I didn't look. I was stupid."

"What would you do if you found your son in there?"

"Probably call guards and castrate that brute."

Akira nodded. "And in the outcome you would never have his trust, nor his gratitude. He would not reveal the truth about the dagger. Your son would be dead, killed in the middle of a night... or worse. I can't even begin to imagine what your son would do if you hurt Sakuragi. And you would be at war."

"Yes.... I know. I also know that there is no point in pretending to not see things. With the way Kaede acts around Sakuragi, or even with the way he... sits... I would have to be really stupid."

"Hanamichi respects him, my lord. He... adores him."

"I know he would die for my son. But somehow I doubt he would stay for him. What do you think he would do, if I gave him his freedom back?"

"I bet my best hiton that he would stay with your son."

"How can you be so sure? His position in his Kingdom was very high and I have no doubts that he loves his King and country."

"Yes, but he loves Kaede more. And he knows Kaede would follow him to the end of the world. He would not put your son in this situation knowing what Kaede would do. He would stay here. Don't be fooled. He's just as fond of your son as Kaede is fond of him."

"Mitsui warned me about it, you know? I refused to listen. Now I guess I have no choice. I need to keep Sakuragi. It will be better to keep it behind the closed door. Kaede is so... unpredictable when it comes to this man. He surprised me, you know? I never thought he would have it in him. I thought he's soft and fragile but he's sharp and unforgiving. When it comes to this man my son turns out to be exactly how I always wanted him to be. He stood up to our governor and I swear I was afraid he would strangle that old bastard... Damn I was so proud of him."

The king chuckled softly; pride shining on his handsome face. Akira on the other hand looked miserable.

"Yes... I was afraid he would do something drastic too. But I hardly find it amusing. He makes enemies. As much as I trust Sakuragi's fighting skills, his closeness doesn't really make your son immortal - something Kaede seems to forget, or ignore. Had he known how many times Sakuragi had to hurt people because of his reckless actions, maybe he would finally start to listen to others."

"Which reminds me, where is he anyway? If he's down there again I swear I'll..."

He stopped talking spotting his son. Sakuragi and his team were already in the arena and Kaede was fixing the famous scarf over the slave's forehead, brushing the red mane with his fingers to curl perfectly over the black fabric. Sakuragi had his hand on the prince's hip, probably not even realizing what he was doing. He was barking instructions at his teammates, pointing something to the smallest one; the one with curly hair. Then Mitsui seemed to argue his point because Sakuragi frowned comically and shrugged. Aside from Hanamichi, Ryota and Hisashi the team had one lanky looking slave from Maki's guild.

The other team was once again made of soldiers. 

Finally the drums roared and the crowd's noise became even louder in anticipation. Kaede looked around, watching the wild crowd overwhelmed with the intensity of the whole experience. Finally the drums stopped.  
  
"What the hell is he doing now?" King Yoshifumi pulled Akira closer to the railing.

"Judging from what he is wearing... I'm guessing he's going to play."

Yoshifumi's fist hit the marble pillar. "Get him out of there. Now! What is Mitsui thinking? Get me both of them here."

Akira sighed and left the lodge. Soon he appeared on the arena. 

"Kaede..."

"I'm not leaving."

"Your father will gut my love if you don't get back to the lodge."

"I told you!" Mitsui spat the words at the prince. Sendoh put a reassuring hand on the small of his back, but Hisashi shoved it off.

The crowd was clearly unhappy with the argument on the arena. Apparently they already counted the prince in for this game.

Kaede moved to the entrance. Surprisingly, and to the crowd's loudly expressed disappointment, Sakuragi followed. Hisashi jogged after them and Akira just followed lazily hoping that the argument would be over before he reaches the lodge.

"What the hell were you all thinking!?" The king was royally pissed. Seeing Sakuragi in the centre, flanked by his own son and his own squad leader didn't make him feel any better.

"I want to play." Kaede was hardly audible from his spot behind Sakuragi's right shoulder.

"You can't play! You're not an entertainment! And you may get hurt!"

"Your Highness..." The red head was standing directly in front of the King. "If he gets one scratch in this game you can have my life."

"I can have your life anyway! I won't risk my son's!"

"My life!" Kaede yelled at the top of his lungs. "My life belongs to me! Just as Hanamichi's! It's not in your hands! It's in mine!"

"Calm down, Fox. Sit down."

Something in Sakuragi's authoritative tone made Kaede not argue. He sat down and almost swooned when Sakuragi stepped behind his chair and laid both his hands on his shoulders.

The King frowned. "What the hell are you doing? GO back to the arena!"

"With all due respect, your highness, my master is here and I refuse to leave him if he doesn't want me to."

Kaede grinned. That was precious. His father's face was priceless.

"You know well that they are all waiting for you to go there and play. You can't do this."

"I can only do whatever my master wishes me to do."

"Damn you Sakuragi! If my son gets hurt I will never forgive you!"

"If there was a risk of him getting hurt I would rather die than let him out there. But my master wishes to play and I'll do everything I can to please my master."

The slave grinned like a cat that swallowed a canary. Yoshifumi just snorted and shook his head.

"Yes, I'm sure it's mutual." Hearing that Sakuragi almost hyperventilated, making the king grin this time.

"If I see one scratch I'm putting you on the night shift of gate guard duty."

Sakuragi was still too flustered, shocked and stupefied to answer. He didn’t even protest when Kaede started to pull him toward the exit.

“Thank you, Father.”

When both his son and his impossible slave left the loge Yoshifumi sighed.

“He smiled at me, Sendoh-san. Have you seen his face? And he spoke to me. He… He thanked me. He never even looked at me before.”

The crowd roared making the whole stadium shake with joy of seeing Sakuragi back on the arena, together with the beautiful prince. Surprisingly, what  the crowd chanted was not Sakuragi’s name this time, but Hail to the King!

Yoshifumi had no choice but stand beside the railing and wave at his people.

Finally the game began. It was wild, exciting and absolutely crazy. Overexcited spectators cheered loudly, betting absurd amounts of money on Sakuragi’s team.

The Prince was a brilliant player. Even though he couldn’t jump as high as his lover he still score much more points, mainly because Sakuragi was brilliant with getting his hands on the ball. Then he would usually pass it to Kaede and the young royal was yet to miss a single score. Another talent discovered that day was Mitsui, who managed to fit the ball in the basket even from the other side of the arena. He was a clear master of long shots making Akira gloat and yell from the lodge crazy things to his lover.

After the game, won obviously by Sakuragi’s team, Hanamichi unceremoniously grabbed the prince with his big hands and lifted him up into the air, sitting him on his shoulders. Kaede laughed waving at the cheering crowd and fisted his hands in Sakuragi’s sweat soaked hair. Hana held his legs by his knees to make sure the prince would not fall. The only thing he did not think about was the Prince’s manhood resting just beside his right cheek, getting harder with every passing second. He almost moaned feeling the heat rising in Kaede’s groin, and he couldn’t help but nuzzle one alabaster thigh discreetly with his nose. Kaede gasped and pulled on his hair a little stronger.

“Take me home, aho…” Kaede slid gracefully off his slave’s back but remained glued to his side to hide the bulge in his hiton. When they walked past the threshold of the arena entering the cool shaded passages leading to the loge Kaede wasn’t sure if he could wait any second longer. Just as soon as the thought registered in his head he was being pulled into some empty space, the sound of locking the door bringing a smile to his face. He moaned shamelessly when Sakuragi pushed him against a wall and dropped to his knees. Without preamble the slave busied his hands with the prince’s fundoshi. Two heartbeats later Kaede’s throbbing cock was already engulfed in the slave’s hot wet mouth.

“Hana… Oh gods… Hana... More…”

Hanamichi was well aware what ‘More’ meant in Kaede’s vocabulary, so quickly pulled some oil he now always had on him and slicked his fingers. He brushed them lightly over Kaede’s sack, making him moan so shamelessly he almost came just from hearing it. Pale thighs between which he was so comfortably located parted further, giving Hana better access to the place Kaede always wanted him the most.

Sakuragi’s fingers slid into the crack right behind Kaede’s sack and gently dipped the tip of the middle one into that tight heat he loved so much. Then he pulled it out and pushed in again, just a little bit deeper.

One trembling thigh moved up to rest on Sakuragi’s shoulder.

“More…”

Kaede hated being teased like that, because it always made him come all too quickly. But Hanamichi wasn’t going to go all the way with the royal right underneath the seats of the theatre. He just wanted to help Kaede with the boner, so he pulled the finger almost out again, only to slide it back in, creating a nice rhythm, increasing the tempo with each thrust.

The other thigh rested on Sakurahi’s other shoulder, and Sakuragi not thinking much about it simply stood up, lifting Kaede with him – the Prince’s back still firmly supported by the wooden wall, and Sakuragi’s finger buried in him the whole time. Kaede bit on his own hand trying to stifle his moans, but then Hanamichi’s mouth released his shaft and the slave’s finger pulled out of him and there was Hana’s tongue in him instead. He could feel teeth grazing the sensitive skin around his entrance and he was coming, covering his hiton in an embarrassing amount of cum.

“Hana…”

His slave just hummed, his tongue still buried in him, forcing another wave of cum out of the shivering prince. He finally pulled his tongue out, but his face remained buried right where Kaede liked it the most.

“So…” He murmured, with his lips still pressed against the quivering puckered hole. “Did you enjoy the game, my Prince?”

Kaede intended to chuckle but what came out turned out to be yet another moan.

“Game… I already forgot about the game…”

Hanamichi chuckled and slowly lowered the Prince back to the standing position and buried his face in Kaede’s shoulder, leaving sloppy wet kisses all over his neck. His hand sneaked  under the front of the prince’s hiton once again to lazily rub over his slicked entrance and slid one finger back in for just a moment longer.

“You like it there?”

Kaede trembled and gave out the sweetest and the most desperate sound Sakuragi had ever heard him make. He kissed Kaede passionately on the lips and finally moved away to look for the prince’s discarded underwear.

“We should go back to your father now.”

“What about you?”

“I took care of myself.” He finished himself off while he was still on his knees, turned on by Kaede’s shameless moaning.

“Aho… I wanted to… Why didn’t you make love to me?”

“In here? Have you lost your mind?”

Kaede was looking into his eyes for an uncomfortably long moment.

“I love you.” The confession made Hanamichi gasp and kiss Kaede again, trying to show the prince how much he loved him back, before he realised something and pulled away.

“You shouldn’t make confessions in a post coital bliss.” Then he winked at the prince and helped him clean up and put on his fundoshi. Kaede didn’t say anything more, but Sakuragi was pretty sure that the subject would be brought again as soon as they are alone again.

He wasn’t wrong.

After dinner king told his son, in the presence of Mitsui and few other people, that after the last night’s  event the best way to keep the prince save would be moving Hanamichi to his bedroom. No one bothered with bringing in another bed or even a pallet to pretend that it was used by the slave.

So, that night for the first time Sakuragi didn’t fight the prince about sleeping arrangements and fell into bed with him as soon as they crossed the door.

“I really do love you, aho.”

“Stupid fox. I love you more than my own life.”

That night Kaede rode his slave in a lazy pace, driving them both nuts. By the time he increased the tempo and felt Sakuragi’s seed explode in him the bed was soaked through and they had to order the eunuch to change the sheets while they enjoyed the cool night breeze on the balcony.

“I give you back your freedom, Hana…”

Hanamichi didn’t say anything, just hugged the prince tighter in his embrace.

“You don’t believe me?”

“I do believe you.”

“Then what’s wrong? Are you afraid that my father won’t let you go?”

“He doesn’t have to. I like it here. If everything with my king goes the way I imagine, I could be a Consul here…”

“Then let’s go to see your king as soon as possible.”

“You are not going, kitsune. It’s too dangerous.”

“I am a prince. You don’t get to decide.”

As soon as Kaede was once again asleep in their bed, Hanamichi pulled out of bed and went to seek Mit-chi, to get a horse.

…

Yoshifumi gave him Mitsui and three of his best men, with horses and everything they needed. The soldiers travelled in long capes hiding their uniforms. The pace they travelled with was murderous but Hanamichi pushed on to get it over with as soon as possible. It wasn’t only the threat of war making him want to hurry, but also, or even mainly, a warm bed his beloved fox waiting for him with open arms… and thighs.

Finally they crossed the border without much hassle, which made Hanamichi’s blood run cold.

“There should be guards on those posts. It shouldn’t be that easy.”

They reached the king’s palace and entered with the whole crowd of people requesting to be heard. It was not how Hanamichi intended to approach the king but it was surely the easiest. They bribed the whole line of people with the money the king so graciously offered to them for the road and soon it was their turn to stand before the king.

The herald asked them about the name to announce and Sakuragi without hesitation gave his own name and waited, still hidden by his cape and the hood.

“Are you truly who you claim to be? The traitor of the king? How dare you show up here? Guards!”

“No!”

Hanamichi quickly removed his hood.

“Please, Yasu! It is me. But you have to let me talk to the king. I did not betray him. I was betrayed and left to die on a godforsaken desert. Please, Yasu, you have to believe me.”

Yasuharu Yasuda knew Hanamichi since forever and had no doubt that it was indeed one of the four protectors of the king. It was heart-breaking to hear about his betrayal and Yasu never really believed it was true, but was it really safe to let him in,  much less with some strangers?

“Yasu, please, call Fuku-chan, and let me see the king. After I tell him what I have to say you kill me yourself. You have my word.”

The short brunet shook his head but called on the servant, to find Fukuda. Meanwhile the door to the main hall opener revealing the long carpet leading to the dais with a throne and a  plump, very friendly looking man with a crown on his greying head.

“Your highness, your next visitor is Sakuragi Hanamichi.”

The king stood up so quickly he almost tripped and fell, looking at the young redhead approaching the dais.

“Sakuragi-kun… It’s really you?”

He moved forward to better see if what his eyes were telling him was really true.

“My King!”

Sakuragi dropped to one knee and bowed his head like did thousands of times before his fate separated him from his king.

“Sakuragi-kun… I can’t believe it...”

“Neither can I!” Fukuda entered the room with a squad of armed soldiers. Hanamichi raised his head to look at his friend.

“Fuku-chan!” He stood up, but didn’t dare to move seeing raised swords and bows directed at him and his hooded companions.

“Don’t do it, Fuku-chan. My King, please, let me speak.”

“Speak of your betrayal?” Fukuda hissed through gritted teeth.

“To speak of what happened that night you’ve last seen me and everything that happened after that.”

King Anzai cleared his throat.

“Let him speak, Fukuda-san. I want to hear it.”

Sakuragi spoke about the night he had been betrayed and left on the desert to die. Then he told his king the story of his enslavement and Kago game. When it was time to include the Prince in the story he stuttered not knowing how to omit certain details.

“Then we were performing during the birthday festivals for the king Yoshifumi’s son, Prince Kaede. After the game I saw that the king’s loge was lacking its usual set of guards, and then I saw a knife in one of the servant’s hand. He was taking a swing at Kaede when I killed him with my spear. The knife he was holding…” His voice was breaking. “…it  was my Bishamonten.”

Fukuda gasped. “It will cause a freakin’ war!”

“There is a way to avoid it! My king, king Yoshifumi is willing to hear you, but his council is preparing for war.”

“Hanamichi…” King Anzai stepped down the stairs to approach his favourite redhead.

“What you are saying is…”

“Unbelievable.” Fukuda finished the sentence for his king. “I don’t believe it. If that’s true then how are you here? You want me to believe that the king believed you and let you go? To do what?”

“My king, I am here to get your confirmation that it was not your intention to start a war.”

Anzai shook his head. “How could we want war? You know it’s not possible. You know that.”

“I do, but King Yoshifumi doesn’t.”

“I will send a messenger then…”

“No, I must go back with the message.”

Fukuda scoffed. “How are we supposed to believe you? That you were a slave and got gotten close enough to the king to gain his trust. I just don’t buy it.”

“Have some faith in me Fuku-chan.” Sakuragi winked at the soldier and turned to his hooded companions taking a double take seeing more caped figures than he expected.

“These are the soldiers of Kanagawa’s court, who were traveling with me to vouch for my words and assure King Yoshifumi’s will to communicate.”

All hoods but one were instantly lifted and capes removed, revealing full uniforms and regalia of Kanagawa royal squad. All soldiers bowed their heads in respect to the king.

“But can they really speak for their king?”

“I can!”

The remaining hooded figure removed the cape revealing a young man of breath taking beauty. After the initial shock Kanagawan soldiers instantly dropped to their knees, but Sakuragi almost exploded in anger.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“Following YOU, aho.”

Kaede merely glanced at Sakuragi, proudly approaching the king with his head held high.

“I am Prince Rukawa Kaede, the hair to the throne of Kanagawa and a regent to my father on this mission.”

“Prince Kaede…” King Anzai acknowledged him with a welcoming nod of his head.

“Fuku-chan!” Hanamichi quickly positioned himself between Shohoku’s soldiers and his beloved prince. “…tell them to lower their weapons or I make them do it!”

Fukuda gestured to his squad to step down.

“King Anzai, I am here to offer you peace and collaboration in return for your own assurance that you have never intended to threaten my life.”

“I would never do such a thing, Prince Kaede. We were aware that the dagger might have fallen into the wrong hands, but I can assure you that it was never our intention to hurt you in any way, or cause conflict between our countries. I hope that our newfound friendship will grow into political alliance.”

Hearing that Kaede sighed in relief and his hand reached out toward Hanamichi.

“That is what I would wish for as well.”

His former slave took the hand with a smile, shaking his head.

“You’re impossible.”

“Prince Kaede, in the face of those events, I must ask you for one small gesture of good will. Please, let me buy Sakuragi’s freedom. He is one of the most valued commanders of my army and our kingdom missed him terribly in the time of his absence.”

“His freedom is his own, King Anzai. Hana is no longer my slave.”

“Excellent!”

“My King!”

Sakuragi’s voice silenced all other voices that tried to get a word through.

“My King, you will always have my loyalty, and you will always be my king. But I must now ask you for one small gesture of good will.”

“Whatever you wish, my boy.”

“King Anzai, my home… my heart… is now elsewhere. If this political alliance you’ve mentioned requires a consul to be placed in the kingdom of Kanagawa, please consider me to fill that place.”

“But… We need you here in the court. I need you.”

Hanamichi chuckled. “The way I see it, Fuku-chan is doing pretty good without me.”

Fukuda shook his head. “We missed you terribly, my friend. Your betrayal broke our hearts.”

“There was no betrayal on my part. It was Masashi Kawata.”

Fukuda smirked. “King Anzai, with your permission I would like to deal with him myself.”

“Granted! Yasuharu, notice the servants that today’s dinner must be special in order to welcome our esteemed guests from Kanagawa.”

Kaede thanked the king appropriately though Hana didn’t forget to mention that with their tight schedule they would have to leave at dawn in order to bring the message and stop the war.

They left laden with precious gifts and in possession of treaties between the countries, including one naming Sakuragi the Consul and granting him peaceful stay at his lover’s side.

Three months later king Anzai visited Kanagawa to watch the game he had heard so much about from his favourite redhead and befriended king Yoshifumi with whom they talked a lot about giving away the power to the people. It took over five years to establish governments and chains of commands but in the end the monarchy was slowly giving way to democracy, just as bloody games were replaced with kago, making Maki even richer and more influential than ever. But there was still one thing he could not buy, because it belonged to the king’s son.

“I’m telling you Maki he never even touched this boy! He hates him. Say a word and he will gladly give him away.”

“No, Sndoh-san, I can’t. I love Furuichi, but our love must remain a secret.”

“Everyone knows about your tragic love and you really have to believe me when I tell you that it doesn’t have to be tragic.”

Maki did not believe Akira. Until the party to celebrate the alliance between Kanagawa and Shohoku.

“Kaede,” Akira started casually, but the Prince was already glaring at him, like he knew he was up to something. “Would you give me Furuichi?”

“Give you what?”

“Your eunuch.”

“Sure... Will you take him?”

“Maki would.”

“Maki-san?”

Damn, he sounded so hopeful.

“It would be my pleasure, Prince Kaede.”

“Thank gods!”

After king Yoshifumi stepped down, and the people were to choose the one who would lead their country through the next seven years, they chose Akira and the Broom-head never made them regret that decision.

Mitsui made sure that his lover would not slack. His first decision as a leader was general manumission and  forbidding slavery, but some people remained enslaved, like Hanamichi - forever a slave of Kaede’s perfect thighs. He discovered he didn’t really mind it at all. It was his favourite place to be. He was performing his duties at the court as the consul and at the arena as a marvellous player for a few more years, before they both moved to one of Kaede’s properties in the south to live happily ever after.

“You are not going.”

“But why? We are just going fishing!”

“You are not going anywhere with that broom-head!”

“I am going! I promised Akira!”

“Then you sleep on the floor!”

“Like you would let me! You will come crawling to my futon anyway!”

...Or as happily as two stubborn idiots can be.

 

OWARI

 

-I know it’s been a looooong time but I just needed to finish this for real.

Thank you or reading… if you are still there.

Happy New Year!


End file.
